


Summer Lovin'

by leoasc



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Angst, Basically, Canon Compliant, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Mutual Pining, Summer, also smut probably, how they got together, what really happened, zenmasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 73,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoasc/pseuds/leoasc
Summary: Donna and Kelso run to California, leaving behind 4 of their friends...two of which form a bond no one saw coming. Not even themselves. But that doesn't stop them from making the most of it.The story of how Hyde and Jackie got together over the summer between seasons 4 and 5.
Relationships: Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde
Comments: 214
Kudos: 279





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own That 70s Show
> 
> So hey! I'm sure from the description and this first chapter/prologue you can tell exactly what this story is going to be. I know this has been done plenty times before, but I was hit with sudden inspiration and came up with an entire outline for a story about how these two really got together. And I'm really excited about it. I wasn't sure I was going to post this - I wrote it mostly to see if the outline would actually pan out to how I wanted it to be and to see how easy it would be for me to get the ideas out of my head and onto the screen. I also wasn't sure about posting because I have another story I'm doing right now that I'd also like to finish, but I was trying to finish up my next chapter for that and these ideas wouldn't leave my head so I figured I had to get it out of my system. I still do intend to finish that 'story' (it's less of a story and more insight into Hyde and Jackie's relationship throughout seasons 1 and 4, sort of like one-shots), so I'm not sure how often I'll work on this story. But I have a lot of time on my hands so you never know.
> 
> This chapter is a little shorter than the rest will be (it is a prologue) and we'll be jumping into Hyde and Jackie's little summer fling in the next chapter and the story will take us up to the end of the summer. Please give it a chance, I am so hopeful for this. My fingers are crossed I can actually bring the story in my head to life. I hope everyone who reads it likes it. And if there's anyone reading this who's also reading Through Their Eyes, don't worry. I will be updating that soon.
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)

**Days since Donna and Kelso Left:** 1

Their reactions are polar opposite.

Eric goes numb. Hyde and Fez can see the life slowly drain out of him. His face pales. His already-waning smile drops completely. His shoulders sag. And evidently, his legs become weak, because he sinks so deep into the couch it looks like he wants to be swallowed by it.

"California?" He's staring straight ahead, and Hyde feels pity for his friend, which isn't something he feels often. "She left?"

Hyde and Fez nod silently.

" _California?_ " Her voice is sharp as ever. Instead of sinking into sadness, she looks like she gets taller. "He went to _California?_ Oh, I am going to _kill_ him. What a jerk! What a total, complete, stupid, spineless, lying, vindictive, _stupid_ asshole!"

"Ran out of adjectives?" Hyde asks, but shuts up when he sees the glare sent his way. Jackie's anger radiates in waves, and he doesn't blame Fez when he takes a tiny step back, as if afraid of the tiny woman in front of him. Hell, Hyde probably would too if he didn't think it was all bullshit. After all the times he's comforted her over Kelso, he's just waiting for the waterworks to come.

"Shut up, Hyde!" she snaps.

Ignoring her, Hyde turns back to his best friend, who was looking increasingly lost and sort of sick now. "Forman, man," he nudgeds. "She'll be back. It's only for the summer."

His words don't have the desire effect. Eric looks up at Hyde from the couch with heartbroken eyes. "The whole summer. I should've just taken her back. Why didn't I take her back? I love her and I didn't take her back! And now she's gone and when she's back she won't want me anymore."

Jackie, taking the ruthless route, squints her eyes at him and spits, "Yeah, maybe she'll finally come to her senses."

"Oh, you mean like Kelso finally came to his? Him running away from you - that's the smartest thing he's ever done. God knows how he could even tolerate you for this long."

Hyde knows Jackie and Eric are taking their anger out on each other, even though they're both going through pretty much the same thing. But he also knows as cruel as Eric wants to be, he could never match Jackie's vicious bitchiness, and he doesn't want to see her rip his best friend to shreds and then kick him while he's down. And the glint that comes to her eyes after hearing the words that hit where it hurt most, he knows that's exactly what's coming.

"All right, enough," he stops her before she can get a word in. "Forman, why don't you head upstairs? Your mom's waiting up there for you with some nice hot comfort food."

Giving into defeat and shooting Jackie one more loathing look, he leaves the basement wordlessly. Now it's just Jackie, Hyde, and Fez, standing silently in the basement. They keep waiting for Jackie to talk but nothing comes. Her silence is frightening. Fez clears his throat and reluctantly speaks. "Er, Jackie? Are you okay? Do you need a hug?"

He steps forward, his arms slightly open, but Jackie snaps. "A hug? A _hug?_ Do I look like I need a hug? The guy who said he was going to marry me just split with my best friend because he was too coward to be a real man. I don't need a _hug,_ I need-I need..." She looks around the room like a crazy person and Hyde has no idea what's coming. He's never seen Jackie like this before. She looks crazed. Mad beyond reason. She really doesn't look like she needs a hug. She looks like she needs to break something.

"Here," he offers, going over to their shared stack of records. He pulls one of Kelso's favourite out from the middle of it and hands it to Jackie.

Recognizing it instantly she pulls it out of its sleeve and hurls it against the wall. When it clatters to the floor she goes after it, she picks it up, she breaks it on her knee, then she throws it back on the floor and stomps on it. It's like a scene from a cartoon that would be hilarious under other circumstances. In fact, it actually is kind of funny in _these_ circumstances, but if Hyde laughs, he wouldn't put it past Jackie to murder him. And summer's only just started. He doesn't plan on spending it dead.

Fez seems to have the same thoughts, as he looks at Jackie with genuine fear in his eyes.

"I hate him!" she yells, her voice strong and clear. "I have never hated anyone more right now, and I hate a lot of people! Hyde, give me something else to throw."

Glancing around the room, Hyde tries to find something of Kelso's that was easily destroyable. The nearest thing is a Playboy Magazine. He tosses it to her. She catches it and rips into it with ease. "Stupid men and their stupid playboys. I can't even look at this." She throws the torn magazine against the wall, causing Fez to flinch as it sails past him.

"I am done with him. You hear me? _Done._ This-this was the last straw."

"But-"

"Fez, if you try to defend him right now, I swear to God I will kick you until you bleed."

Fez's eyes widen, and Hyde suggests, "Fez, why don't you go upstairs and check on Forman?" Fez doesn't complain. He dashes upstairs as quickly as he can, slamming the door loudly behind him.

Jackie folds her arms and glares at Hyde as if he was the one who put the idea of running away into Kelso's head. He raises an eyebrow at her. "What, are you gonna make fun of me now? Tell me how stupid I am and how this is all my fault?"

Hyde shakes his head. "Nah, I'm saving that for later. For now I think I'm gonna make note of all the promises you're making so I can throw them back in your face when you inevitably break them."

"Oh no, Hyde, I was serious. I can't be with him after this. I can never forgive him. He left without even saying goodbye. I mean what kind of person does that?"

"Someone who doesn't really love you?" Hyde knows it's the wrong answer as soon as he says it. But he's never been good with words and he's so used to taunting Jackie it just came out.

Her mouth opens a little in shock before she launches herself at him. He hardly has time to duck and shield himself before her hands start barreling themselves all over him. She was saying things with each beat. "How dare you?" she was asking, and "You insensitive moron," she was screaming, and "I hate you!" she was promising.

One punch comes down particularly hard and Hyde winces. Getting enough of it, he tries to grab her hands. It proves a little difficult, seeing as she's fast and angry and ducks and dodges all his attempts. But finally he gets hold of her wrists and holds them tightly in the air, freezing her movement. "Would you relax?" he scolds, snapping at her harshly.

He softens when he sees the tears lining down her face. There they were. Hidden behind well-deserved anger and frustration, her sadness finally comes out of hiding, and just like every other time, Hyde hates to see it. Sadness doesn't suit her. She's always pretty, of course, but she doesn't look right when the lights behind her eyes go out. It's hard to even see her eyes when she's crying, because she likes to close them, as if she's trying to squeeze out all the tears at once. She's doing that right now.

"All right," he mumbles softly, tugging on her hands so she steps closer to him. Reluctantly, he lets go of her wrists and uses his thumbs to wipe the tears off her face.

"I don't want to cry over him," she says softly. She sounds as heartbroken as she looks and suddenly, Hyde gets the urge to break some of Kelso's records himself.

"Then don't," he tells her.

She shakes her head, eyes still closed. "Why doesn't anyone love me?"

Hyde is torn between feeling guilt, pity, and exasperation. Everything is the end of the world to Jackie, and to treat it like it isn't is like adding insult to injury for her. Luckily, he doesn't care much about adding insults. "Ah, come on, Jackie, don't be a drama queen. There are plenty of people who love you. Kelso's a jackass. I tell you over and over he's not worth it."

"I thought he changed." She finally opens her eyes and looks at him with them. He wishes she kept them closed. She's looking at him as if he holds all the answers. As if he knows how to say the right thing. He doesn't.

He shrugs. "Now you know."

"Steven," she sobs and closes her eyes again, putting her hands around his neck.

She's not wearing heels today, so she has to stand on her tip toes to reach him. He knows because as she squeezes him he decides to hug her back for real this time, and holds her softly, tucking his head against her shoulder so that his eyes are facing the floor and he can see her toenails, painted a bright, hopeful pink.

They stay like that for a little while, Hyde praying that no one decides to come down and check on Jackie right now. He hears Jackie sniff and take her head from out of the crook of his neck and rest it against his shoulder. Like a kid. Jackie's still just like a kid. Sure she was only a year or so younger, but he'd been forced to grow up long before any of the rest of their friends. And Jackie, the most protected of the bunch, brought up the rear, still acting like a spoiled little kid half of the time. Her immaturity was both her most annoying and endearing quality.

"You good now?" he asks quietly.

He can feel the movement of her nod against his shoulder. Slowly, she peels herself off of him. "Yes," she says firmly. "I'm good now. I think I'm all cried out over Michael Kelso."

Hyde clears his throat a little awkwardly. "Good."

"Okay." She curls a strand of hair around her ear. "Now help me break up with him."

Hyde pauses. Did he miss something? "Wh-huh?"

"I am truly done with Michael, Steven. And I am most definitely not going to wait around for _him_ to break up with me. He made the first move and I'll make the last."

"And you need me for...?"

"Moral support," she says brightly, as if she wasn't just crying her eyes out two seconds ago. Insane.

"Right. No thanks."

He heads toward his room, turning his back to her, but she calls back for him, using his first name and stopping him in his tracks. "Steven, come on, you can help me come up with burns."

"Over the phone?"

"No, I'm gonna be way classier than that." When he doesn't respond she smiles at him. "I'll break up with him with a letter! That way I'll be forcing him to read too, and he hates reading." He still says nothing. She juts her bottom lip out. "Please."

"Fine," Hyde relents.

"Yay!" she bubbles excitedly, running to the corner of the room to rip a page out of an old notebook and grab a pen.

He sits on the couch and waits for her to sit next to him and lean over to scribble neatly on the piece of paper. "Dear Michael," she says out loud as she writes the words. "We are so over...what do you think?"

He shrugs carelessly. "It's to the point."

"Well what do you suggest?"

"How about: Dear Kelso, you're a slimy, lying coward, and we are so over."

"Hmmm," she thinks about it for a second. "I like it!"

To his surprise, she writes his words across the paper. Then she studies it and tilts her head to the side. "Needs something more. Oh, I've got it! You are an asshole and I hope no one sleeps with you in California."

"That could work."

Hyde and Jackie spend the better part of an hour trading insults, vetoing some, and laughing at others, until Jackie's break up letter is complete and sealed with a kiss and some red lipstick.

He knows better than to think this attitude will actually last. He had once thought Jackie was really through with Kelso once before and he'd still convinced her to go back to him. Still, there's something about Jackie now, laughing about it only hours after finding out her boyfriend ditched her to run halfway across the country. She looks lighter. She looks almost relieved, like she can breathe a little easier. Hyde watches her from behind his glasses and thinks this summer may be a little more interesting than he anticipated.

* * *

_Dear Michael,_

_You are a slimy, lying coward, and we are so over. You're an asshole. And I hope no one sleeps with you in California. And if they do, I hope you catch something serious and painful. I'm glad you left because it made me see the truth. And the truth is I don't even want to marry you. You're immature and lazy and you could never take care of me the way I need you to._

_So thank you, Michael, for showing me just how much of a dog you really are. I hope you know this letter is serious and we are never getting back together. Because you're a horrible boyfriend._

_See you soon. Love, Jackie (your ex-girlfriend)_


	2. Something's Begun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own That 70s Show.

**Days since Donna and Kelso Left:** 2

Jackie wakes up the same way she always does - with clear, tearless eyes, a makeup-free face, and outfit ideas running through her head. She gets out of her bed like any other day, goes to her bathroom, washes her face, brushes her teeth, takes a shower and sings along to ABBA. There are none of her usual dramatics that normally come along with any of Michael's stupid mistakes. No candles, no soft heartbreak music playing through the house, no harsh words written in her journal. And Mr. Fluffykins, the stuffed unicorn Michael had gotten for her ages ago, is on the far corner of her bed, not looked at all night.

If Michael wants to be in California and away from her, then fine. She's acted like a crazy person enough as it is, and she cringes a little when she remembers the rampage she went on yesterday. But that was then. And this is now. And now, Jackie is determined to be done with Michael. She wants Michael to come home to a new and improved Jackie, to one he wishes he could have, that he would run after and she would flaunt in his face and then pull away when he gets too close.

Yet, Michael isn't the reason she's decided to have a change of heart. In truth, him running to California is probably something she could have forgiven. No, it was her reaction that threw her through the ringer and made her realize what kind of relationship she was really in.

Because Jackie wasn't surprised. Hyde and Fez sat them down and, as delicately as humanly possible for Hyde and Fez (and more for Eric's sake than hers), told them that Donna and Michael had run off, away from their problems and their relationships. And all Jackie could think in that moment was that _that_ was how he chose to call off the wedding? He didn't try to get her angry, or jump off the water tower and fake amnesia, or buy her a small ring that would get her mad enough to call it off herself. No, he chose to avoid the problem all together. To leave her without actually leaving her. And she wasn't even shocked. She almost felt like calling him to congratulate him on the awesome burn. Because she realized, in that moment, on that couch, she was excited about planning a wedding she knew deep down would never actually happen.

And that pissed her off. How did she let this happen? How did she let herself stay in a relationship she _knew_ was a dead end? How did she let _Michael_ be the one to leave _her_? Michael wasn't supposed to leave her, ever. Michael was her security blanket, her safety. As long as she wanted him, he was supposed to be there. And he proved her wrong. Even she was not enough to keep him. She loved him and that wasn't enough. She loved him and he ran away. She loved him and she was stupid for it.

So she broke records and ripped magazines and punched his best friend until her hands hurt because she was so _stupid_. Her mother, her father had tried to tell her and she never listened. Lost in pretty faces and shiny things and puppy love, she dreamed herself to her own demise.

And she would never let that happen again.

Jackie chooses the outfit with the longest hemline. She no longer has anyone to impress or seduce. She won't cry anymore, won't be mad anymore. This summer Jackie would take back control. This summer is for her.

* * *

**Days Since Donna and Kelso Left:** 5

"And that will be $700, thank you very much."

"I hate this game," Fez sulks as he hands over almost half his stack to Jackie.

"Really? I love it. I practically own all of you. I'm like the queen of the world!"

"Not the world," Eric corrects. "Just monopoly."

"One step at a time, Eric," she assures him.

Hyde glances at her through his sunglasses, wondering when the other ball will drop. It's been days since they sent that letter and since then there's been not a peep about Michael. Course, it comes up occasionally, what with Forman practically having a schedule for his sadness - at least twice every morning, once in the afternoon, and he never goes to sleep without expressing how dull and depressing his life is. Hyde isn't far from kicking him out the circle indefinitely.

But Jackie hasn't said a word. She rolls her eyes at Forman, and her insults never halt, but the word 'Michael' hasn't left her lips for days. He hopes when it finally does come, she'll be around Mrs. Forman. He took the first break down, it's only fair that she gets the next one.

Forman rolls the dice and lands on the most expensive property, owned already by Jackie, of course. She whoops in delight, fanning herself with the fat wad of bills in her hand. Forman's face drops and he stares at the money in his own hand. "Just take it," he sighs, handing it all over to Jackie. "I lose. I lose everything. Monopoly, the love of my life, the will to live..."

Hyde, Fez, and Jackie collectively groan. "Forman, it's too early," Hyde tells him. "You're not supposed to start your cryin' for another hour at least."

"I'm sorry my sadness is inconvenient for you, Hyde," he spits back sarcastically.

"Actually, Eric, it's inconvenient for all of us who want to have a good, fun summer that doesn't involve crying ourselves to sleep every night."

"Shut up, Jackie, okay, you don't get how crappy this feels. You didn't lose everything _you_ ever wanted when Kelso left."

Hyde stares at Jackie, waiting for it. Maybe it'll come now, her next rampage. He braces himself.

But it doesn't. Instead she leans back and says, "You're right. I didn't lose anything."

* * *

**Days Since Donna and Kelso Left:** 12

Hyde has always preferred the winter, the numbness of the cold. Winter is quiet. During the winter no one has a problem with staying inside all day every day, smoking up a joint, keeping to yourself.

But summer brings along restlessness and adventure, which can get tiring. Summer's like a disease. Suddenly it's too hot to stay inside. There's a constant, grappling desire to get out and _do_ something, _go_ somewhere, _be_ with someone. And when you can't do those things, the boredom that infiltrates is palpable. It's summer and summer should always be _more._

Unfortunately, with two of their friends gone and one who's decided to break the rules of summer and sleep all day, sulk all night, the boredom is catching up fast. Which means the irritation is, too, and that's what they're all like right now.

Sitting in the basement on a hot summer day, watching TV, bored, Hyde, Jackie, Fez, and Eric are irritated to their wits' end.

"Oh my God, I cannot do this anymore," Jackie declares, hopping up from her seat. "We have officially played every single game in this basement like 10 times each, nothing good is on TV, and if we don't do something soon, I _will_ explode."

"Ooh, that might be fun to watch," Fez jokes, but drops it as soon as he notices Jackie's stare.

"I'm serious," she insists. "Let's go to the pool. Or anywhere. I'm losing my mind here."

"Aren't you supposed to be popular or something?" Hyde challenges her. "Don't you have a line of other friends you can go do something with rather than stay in here and bitch all day?"

She gives him a look that makes him suspect she's trying to murder him with her eyes. "Fine. I'm going to the pool."

Ah, crap. He expected her to snap something back at him, not agree to leave. He's fine with her leaving, he just wants the rest of them to agree to follow her. The pool's actually not a terrible idea. There would probably a lot of chicks there, and even if they were all too annoying or peppy to talk to, at least they'd be fun to look at.

"Wait, Jackie, I will come to the pool with you," Fez scrambles up after her. "I am going crazy in here too. Crazy, I tell you."

Jackie's eyes swirl around the rest of the room. "Anyone else coming?"

Forman sighs. "I'll pass."

Jackie rolls her eyes. "Shocker." She raises her eyebrows in Hyde's direction next.

Feigning disinterest, Hyde slaps his knees and stands up himself. "Well you're not leaving me alone with Señor Sadness here."

Jackie grins triumphantly. "Great. Try not to flood out the basement, Eric."

* * *

Going to the pool was the perfect idea. Jackie sips carelessly from a straw as she bathes in the sunlight, relishing the brief feeling of coolness she gets with each drink. She closes her eyes and leans her head back and hopes people are staring. "Jackie, aren't you going to get in?"

She opens her eyes and looks down. Fez is in the pool, shirt off and hair dripping, looking at her with questioning eyes. He's oblivious to the girls staring at him. Fez isn't bad-looking. He can actually be pretty hot; it's the words that come out of his mouth that are usually the turn off. "No," she tells him. "Can't mess up my hair." Besides, if she goes in to hang out with Fez, all his chances of getting a girl would go down the drain with her next to him. She's doing him a favour, really.

Fez pouts. "You won't come in, Hyde won't come in. What kind of friends are you?"

Feeling a little bit of pity, Jackie leans forward and whispers to him loudly, "Okay, Fez, don't look now, but that girl in the corner in the purple bathing suit is checking you out." Fez lashes around so quickly he splashes water in his own face. "Fez! Be cool about it!"

"Cool? I know how to be cool?" He kills three awkward seconds, then bids her farewell and tries to casually swim to the far corner. Jackie rolls her eyes. Whatever happens next is his own doing; she did her part.

She wonders where Hyde is. He refused to change into proper pool attire and showed up looking ridiculous in jeans and boots and a t-shirt. But he disappeared shortly after Jackie took a chair next to the pool and Fez jumped in. Her eyes scan the pool area but she doesn't see him. Figures. He probably found some other antisocial teenager to go smoke with. Or someone to mess with. Or-

A shadow looms over her then, blocking the sun from shining over her petite body. She thinks it's Hyde at first, almost reaching up to smack the person behind her, but when her eyes travel upward she sees a tall black-haired stranger instead.

"Hello," she greets, eyebrows shooting upward. "Who are you?"

"I'm Logan. Who are _you_?"

Logan steps closer and sits on the edge of the chair. She tries to ignore the fact that he's wet and dripping by focusing on his face. Not ugly at all. "I'm Jackie."

Logan smiles. He has dimples. "Hey, Jackie. I was wondering what you were doing later?"

Jackie flips her hair over her shoulder and takes another sip of her drink. "That depends. Why?" Her brain is cheering loudly in her head. Someone's asking her out! She can go out on a date, take back the control she so desperately craves. Hello, new beginnings.

"Well, my parents are away for the weekend and I thought maybe you'd like to come over."

Jackie's smile falters. Sex. He wants sex. He's not asking her out on a date - doesn't even have the decency to pretend to be interested in her. Oh no. Not anymore.

"No thanks, I'm good."

Now it's his turn for his smile to drop. "But - are you sure?"

"I'm sure," she smiles and dismisses him by closing back her eyes and resuming her original position.

She feels him get off the chair and knows he walks away when the sun hits her face again. Jackie's smile returns to her face. She just turned down a guy. A hot one, too. Because she wanted to. Because she's back on top. It feels good.

* * *

Unlike the majority of Point Place's population, Jackie's skin isn't milky white. She almost always looks like she has a tan even when she doesn't. So when she's out there in the sun, wearing nothing but a bikini, she looks like she's glowing. Like the sun loves her more than everyone else and gives her more of its attention.

And the sun isn't the only one. He can see almost the entire pool area from this angle and has spotted several people staring at her already. His eyes train particularly on a group of guys, four of them, all tall and muscled, nodding and pointing towards her. He watches them keenly, waiting to see their next move. For a long time they just sit there and talk, on the other side of the pool from Jackie. After a while he gets tired of waiting and figures none of them will actually have the balls to go up to her.

He looks back in her direction and sees her talking to Fez, who swims away from her seconds later. Then, looking back over at the group of guys, he realizes there are only three left, and they were all staring in the same direction. Hyde follows their line of sight til he sees one of them, a dark-haired one, striding cockily over to Jackie.

He leans back against the wall, interested to see how this will play off.

She tenses up at first, but when she opens her eyes her body relaxes and she smiles flirtily. Hyde rolls his eyes. She knows no subtlety. But the conversation doesn't last much longer. Hyde doesn't know what the guy says, but clearly it's the wrong thing. He notices the way she tenses up again and shakes her head. The guy doesn't move and for a second, Hyde thinks he's gonna have to go over there and have another Chip situation on his hands.

But then he gets up and leaves and Hyde releases tension he didn't even know he was holding from his body. He wonders what the hell is wrong with him and when it became that he appointed himself Jackie's unofficial bodyguard. Speaking of which - what the hell was he even doing? He came here to check out chicks. Not look at guys who were checking out Jackie. What a waste of time.

Screw it. He should've stayed home in his misery. He crosses the deck and pulls a seat up next to Jackie's beach chair. "You done yet?" he asks with an edge to his voice.

"Hyde, we've hardly been here an hour," she replies without even opening her eyes.

"Yeah, well, I'm tired of this place."

She sighs and squints an eye open. "Why'd you come if you didn't wanna do anything?"

"Would you have stayed in that house with Forman?"

She shrugs. "Fair enough. All right, I'll come with you." She swings her legs over the chair in his direction. "I've had enough too. But what are we gonna do about him?" She nods in Fez's direction, who's somehow managed not to chase a girl away after thirty seconds.

"Somehow I don't think he'll mind."

Smiling slightly, Jackie said, "Fine. You tell him we're leaving, I'll go change."

Doing as he was told, Hyde informs Fez that he and Jackie are leaving; he waves him off without a second thought, and Hyde goes to wait by the exit for Jackie. Naturally, she takes forever, and comes out just as he's about to lose his patience.

"Finally," he grumbles, picking up the pace and walking ahead of her.

"Beauty takes time," she sings, following behind him calmly.

They walk for a while through the parking lot until, "Seriously?" a voice that's not Jackie says from out of nowhere. " _He's_ why you said no to going out with me? Come on, Jackie, you gotta know you can do better than that."

Jackie and Hyde both stop in their tracks and turn to see the guy who asked her out earlier standing behind them, leaning against a car.

"Excuse me?" Jackie asks daringly.

"You heard me," he says, staring pointedly at Hyde, whose fists curl in on themselves. "Why're you spending all your time with a guy like that?"

"Listen, Prince Charming," Hyde growls, "I get that you don't take rejection very well, but jealousy ain't a good look on you. Why don't you go cry to Mommy and leave her alone?"

"Besides," Jackie adds. "I said no because I didn't want to catch anything. I share _pools_ with the general public - not dicks. But I'm sure you'll find someone in the alley behind the Hub who would love to take you up on your offer."

Hyde laughs and sticks out his hand for a high-five. "Nice."

"Thank you."

"Bitch," the guy comes back with.

"Ooh," Hyde shakes his head. "Not so great. E for effort, but next time try to be more creative."

"Yeah," Jackie nods. "Oh, and by the way, when you're swimming, those shorts get all tight and..." she hold up her thumb and her index finger very close together and squints through them. "You're not fooling anyone."

It's the perfect note to end on, so before the dude (who has the most ridiculous expression on his face) can answer, Hyde nods to him and says, "We'll see you around." He grabs Jackie's elbow and steers her away as quickly as possible.

Luckily, the El Camino, isn't parked far, and he pushes her in then clambers in himself. He turns on the engine and looks up to find Jackie's eyes dancing with amusement. "That was _awesome._ "

Hyde nods his consent. "Those were some pretty good burns."

Jackie smiles. "They were, weren't they?"

And he can't help it, he smiles back, which makes her smile widen, which brings his attention to her lips, which are very pink and - "All right," he breaks the spell. "Time to head home."

* * *

**Days Since Donna and Kelso Left:** 20

Going to the pool gets very boring very quickly, Jackie learned after her third time there in a row. She's also learned that Point Place, without a proper gang of friends, is very, _very_ boring. And unfortunately, this summer she does not have a proper gang of friends. Donna and Kelso are gone, Eric gets worse with each passing day, and she made her worst mistake by showing Fez that girl in the pool. Fez spends most of his time now chasing after her, trying - and occasionally succeeding - to get her to go out with him.

Which leaves only her and Hyde, and while he can be good company sometimes, other times he's as cranky and miserable as ever. Today is one of those days.

When she walks in and greets him, he only responds with a grunt, like an animal. And when she asks him to change the channel, he says no, even though she knows he's as tired of _The Price is Right_ as she is.

"What bit you today?" she asks, glaring at him from across the couch.

"Nothin,'" he lies clearly, rubbing at the basically full beard he's grown since the start of the summer.

She rolls her eyes. "Whatever."

She refocuses on the TV, but not for long. This show has lost all its appeal since summer began and she has almost no interest in it anymore. Her eyes wander around the room, stopping on Hyde's new beard. She's not the biggest fan of beards but Hyde manages to pull it off, making it look cool and sexy all at once. It suits him. He's grown in all the best places recently, so that instead of his t-shirts hanging around him like they used to, they hug him in all the right places. And with his sunglasses on, he looks like he walked right out of a movie. She wonders what he would look like without the shirt. People in movies usually take off their shirt.

Her thoughts freeze when she realizes he's caught her staring. She can't see his eyes through the glasses, but she knows they're looking at her. Not wanting to be accused of checking him out, she rolls her eyes at him and turns back to the TV bringing her knee to her chest.

"What's up with you?" he asks gruffly, nodding his head at her.

"Nothing," she says back, keeping her eyes trained on the TV. She tries to look through the corner of her eye, to see if he was also looking at the TV or if he was looking at her instead. God, she wishes she had her own pair of glasses to hide behind so she could look better. Screw it, she'll just turn and look and - crap, he _was_ looking at her. But as soon as she turned he focused his attention back to the screen.

"Another old lady," she complains, mostly to try to break the thick tension that somehow wrapped around them. "She can't even reach the wheel!"

"I can't watch _The Price is Right_ again," he admits finally. "I just can't."

"This summer totally sucks. There's nothing to do!"

She turns to look back at him and pouts her lips a little. He's sprawled out on couch so lazily but it gives her the perfect access to scrape her eyes all along his body. Her heart beats faster even though she's not doing anything. That is, except - is he leaning in? Or is she? Does it matter? Holy crap.

She's kissing Steven Hyde. Holy Crap.

Nothing registers except the feeling of his mouth on hers. Her lips meet his lightly at first and her heart goes crazy in her chest, slamming against her like an animal in a cage. She leans forward more and the kiss deepens and her lips part and his tongue grazes her bottom lip lightly, and she gives in and lets him kiss her softly, tasting her carefully, expertly, as though they've kissed a million times before.

Then his hand moves away from her knee, leaving a scorching mark where he was touching her, and they pull away at the same time.

She licks her lips and looks at the TV again. Holy crap. He's a good kisser. Better than she remembered. She wants to kiss him again. She wants to kiss him better this time, to leave him feeling as stupefied as he left her. Does he want to kiss her again?

She glances at him. And loses all self-control.

She'll never know who leaned in first but in milliseconds Hyde is pulling her closer. His hands come around her head and he holds her against him, kissing the life out of her. Her hand flies up over his and she leans in further, kissing him back with just as much fervor.

She battles her way for dominance into his mouth, wanting to memorize the taste of him. She moves her hands forward, cupping them around his face and pulling herself even closer to him. His hands travel downwards, searching for her waist, but because of the way her knees are pulled up, he can't get to them. So he tugs on her left leg, his lips never leaving hers, and pulls it over his own. Jackie moves herself around to get comfortable and finds herself straddling him, both her knees locked on either side of his waist.

They break the kiss for a second, breathing hard, studying the position they're in. Jackie's eyes find his - or tries to through the sunglasses. Damn the sunglasses. She takes them off his face and is surprisingly met with no resistance. Setting them onto the end table, she looks into his eyes, and the obvious lust and wanting in them - darkening them to a harsh, commanding blue - stirs something inside of her.

She can't remember the last time she's wanted anything as badly as she wants to kiss him again.

Pressing herself forward Jackie kisses him a third time, harder than before, hands tangling in his curly hair. His hands coil around her, tightening on her waist, then travel down further, finding her butt and squeezing. She moans softly into the kiss, and at the sound of it, Steven's lips leave her and move to the rest of her face. He kisses down her jaw to her neck, licking and nipping at her as he moves.

Jackie sits back and gives in, rolling her head back and giving him full access to her neck. He kisses everywhere, up to where her high-collared shirt would let him. What a god-awful day to choose to wear this shirt.

She can see he doesn't know where to go from here, so she prompts him, reaching to unbutton the first two buttons, baring the rest of her neck to him. Wasting no time he continues his attack on her, touching and kissing every piece of skin, and when he's done that he loosens two more buttons. Her shirt opens up, showing off her bra and the tops of her breasts.

He licks his lips and she leans forward in anticipation. But he changes his mind and looks up instead. He uses one hand to bring her head down and he kisses her on the lips again, hard enough to bruise them, his tongue rousing desire in her that she hadn't felt...ever. His other hand comes between them and he cups one of her breasts and squeezes gently, earning another moan from Jackie.

This time she breaks the kiss and continues down on his face and body, kissing all through his beard, not caring how scratchy it felt against her face, and then kissing and licking and biting down his neck, savoring the feel of his hands moving all over her body. She presses forward more and feels for the first time what _she_ was doing to _him._

She doesn't need to look down to know there's a bulge sticking out from under his jeans; without a second thought, she rolls her hips forward over it and feels the pressure of it where she wants it most.

"Oh, Steven," she moans, rolling over it again, eyes closing.

In all her life, Jackie never thought it was possible to feel this good.

Steven's eyes, even darker than before, drink her in, and then he dips into her, his face falling into her chest as he starts kissing her all over again. His hands stay clamped on her waist, helping her move back and forth across the bulge in his pants. His mouth is magic, and when he kisses just the top of one of her breasts for the first time, she moans again, louder this time, and pushes herself down harder on him, trying to feel him better through their clothes.

"Jesus Christ, Jackie," he murmurs, his lips moving against her skin. "Can I-"

The answer is yes, whatever he wants to do, there is no way in hell Jackie can say no to anything he wants in that moment.

But she'll never know what he wanted.

Before he could finish the question the phone rings loudly next to them and Jackie springs off him, holding a hand to her heart. "Oh my God," she breathes, staring at the phone with wide, frightened eyes.

Holy shit, what is she doing? What the _hell_ is she doing? This is not part of her plan. This is not - how is this happening? God, she can't even think right now. She has to get out of here.

The phone stops ringing. The silence in the basement compresses the air until she feels like she can't breathe. She needs to leave.

"I should go," she says, buttoning up her shirt and looking anywhere but at him.

"Cool," he nods.

That's all he says. She gets up, grabs her keys, and yanks the door open. She spares him one final look before she leaves - he's in the exact same position, sitting up straight against the couch. He stares at the wall behind the TV, listening to _The Price Is Right_ , his shoulders tense.

Jackie slams the door shut behind her loudly. She doesn't think it compares to the sound her heart is making.


	3. Summer Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackie & Hyde deal with the aftermath of their kiss. It doesn't quite go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own That 70s Show.

**Minutes Since Jackie Left the Basement:** 28

The TV is still on and Bob Barker's voice is still blaring and Hyde is still sitting there. He's never been rendered so completely useless before. He's sure if Forman comes down here right now all it would take is one look at Hyde's face to know everything that happened just went down.

He presses his fingers against his lips, deep in thought, glaring at the TV. If he closes his eyes he can still feel her on top of him, trapping him, her hair falling smoothly through his fingers, her body grinding against his blissfully, his hands helping her move, her lips going down his neck, her kisses breathing life into him. Damn it. He needs to stop thinking.

Getting up, he walks to the basement bathroom and flicks on the light. There's an old small mirror hanging above the sink and - crap there are lipstick smears all over him. As if that's not proof enough he didn't dream up the whole thing. Grabbing a cloth he wets it and rubs it against his skin way harder than necessary, trying to get rid of Jackie's softness with the pain. He can remember kissing her a while back on that dumb date he took her on, and how he thought she was all tender and soft and sweet. It took him a while to stop thinking about it.

But this - what happened today - was different. He had noticed her staring while they were watching TV and figured she was giving him one of those dirty looks that would either start an argument or give him a headache. Or both. But when he turned to look at her, the look she was giving him wasn't one of disgust. He pretended not to notice her blush when she rolled her eyes and looked away, and then he studied her himself. Thing is, Jackie's really pretty, and he's never denied that. But he didn't know what it was; suddenly he really wished she hadn't worn such conservative clothes, and then the next thing he knew, he was kissing her. Really kissing her.

Then he wasn't and they sat there for all of, what, five seconds? Not touching or looking at each other. Just breathing and staring and thinking. Then the spell broke and the tension in the air shattered like glass. His hands were in her hair, hers on his face, and she was kissing him back in a way he didn't know was possible, and he wanted her closer, deeper, better.

When he pulled her leg and she strapped herself around him Hyde knew he was a goner. In that moment he wanted her and he didn't care who she was. His hands moved of their own accord, trying to feel her through her clothes, squeezing her wherever they landed. And when she moaned, Hyde's heart rate ticked up 100 times faster. Her eyelids fluttered closed when he kissed her down her neck and jaw, and when she opened them again they were dark enough to look brown. Jackie, usually so perfectly proper, so courteous, so ladylike, was looking at him like he was the poster boy for desire. Turned on. By him.

It was too much. He grabbed her, probably too rough, and pulled her and kissed her until he couldn't breathe. And when she found the bulge sticking out of his pants, his member hard as rock, and pressed herself onto him, Hyde knew nothing had ever felt this good. And they weren't even having sex. They were fully clothed and Hyde was in complete ecstasy.

Everything after that happened painstakingly slowly and too fast all at once. He could feel her every move, her every touch. His fingers were cinched deep in her side, keeping her waist moving over his pants, and he whispered her name against her chest, almost embarrassingly.

Hyde stares at himself in the mirror. He needs a shower.

* * *

Cleansed of Jackie's scent and more in control than before, Hyde lights up by himself. He lifts his joint to his lips, breathing in deeply and inhaling as much as he can. He needs to think, and these kinds of thoughts are always better accompanied by a high.

He rules his reaction to the fact that Jackie, on most occasions, is a friend. And friends don't make out with other friends. Not normal ones anyway. That, coupled with the fact that she was engaged to one of his best friends not even a month ago - it was wrong. And Hyde, being the rebellious delinquent he is, let himself get turned on by the wrongness. It isn't Jackie. It's the principle of the thing that got him so riled up. The idea of it.

The conclusion soothes him. His doubts slowly start to go up in smoke around the room. He doesn't have some strange, pathetic attraction to Jackie. He could've had just as strong a reaction if he had been kissing Donna. Though the thought of kissing Donna doesn't bring him the same satisfaction or curiosity it once did. He hasn't thought about kissing her in years and thinking about it now...he chokes a little on his next puff.

But he can't forget the fact that it's summer. And while this season may have started off interesting, it quickly paled to hot, boring days spent mostly in the basement. It can get suffocating. He works it off sometimes, but Leo's been giving him more and more time off lately, and he's not one to beg for work. He cruises around a lot, too. But it never kills _enough_ time. He always ends up right back in the basement, suffering slowly under the heat and the pressure of doing absolutely nothing. And Eric, with his devotion to being the biggest sap on the planet, and Fez with his new love interest...he realizes just how much it's been just him and Jackie. Sitting in the basement. Doing nothing.

Hell, that's it right there. It was just something to _do_. They'd both combusted out of boredom and taken it out on each other.

Now _there's_ a rational reason for it all. Now he can sleep peacefully. Hyde uses his fingers to put out the joint and sets it carefully in the drawer next to his cot before falling back onto it with a sigh. He just has to make sure it doesn't happen again.

* * *

It's dark now and Jackie's still on her bed, fighting every urge to bite her nails down to nothing. Her journal lays open before her, the page empty. It feels too wrong to even write it down. Maybe if she doesn't, she can pretend it never happened. God, what would she even write?

_I kissed Steven Hyde today. And by kissed, I mean made out with. And by made out with, I mean practically dry-humped him. And I liked it. I probably would've done more if that phone didn't ring and bring me to my senses._

She shivers with disgust for herself. This isn't the sort of person she is - the kind of person who makes out with a guy and throws herself at him without him even asking. Without him showing any indication that he had any sort of attraction to her whatsoever. And guys - guys are sex maniacs; they get turned on by practically anything that walks their way. But she...she's supposed to be better than that. What would he think of her? He already didn't think much, and now...

But she couldn't have faked it if she tried. Couldn't have stopped herself. She remembers feeling deliriously high on his lap with his lips over hers. It was so good it almost didn't feel real. Was it just because she hadn't felt that good in a while? Not since...

Oh my God. Michael. Holy crap. Steven is Michael's best friend. She didn't even remember Michael. How did she not think of him? Jesus, when was the last time she thought about Michael?

Jackie groans and buries her face in a pillow. How could she let this happen? She's made herself into such a tramp. God, does Steven think she's a tramp? If he's judging by the way she was acting...then probably.

This is not what she envisioned for herself this summer. She promised herself, after Michael left, that the summer would be hers, to regain her control and power. To feel good about herself again, and not like she's some average girl, so desperate for commitment that it scares her boyfriend (or worse, fiancée) to another state. The summer was not meant for making out with her ex-boyfriend's best friend on the same couch she used to make out with said ex-boyfriend.

But here's where the issue lies: Making out with Steven made her feel good. More than good. She had felt better than she had in weeks in those few minutes with him. And she can't figure out why. She turned down a super hot guy at the pool for suggesting having sex with her, something she once would have considered a compliment. But with Steven _she_ had basically been the one to initiate it - or she at least didn't push him away - and she had savored every second of it.

_Why?_ Does she like him again? No. She can't. Liking someone requires thinking about them all the time, dreaming about them, wanting to spend all her time with him. She doesn't do any of those things. She just...enjoyed kissing him.

It's all so complicated. Too complicated to write down. She reaches down and slams her journal shut. If she doesn't write it down, it'll be easier to pretend it never happened. And easier not to relive it again.

* * *

**Days Since Hyde and Jackie Kissed:** 1

How did she not think of this yesterday? She's a total idiot that's why. Everyone knows: when in doubt, check the latest Cosmo. And if she's not in doubt she doesn't know what she is. Jumping out of bed, she flies over to her vanity table and grabs the magazine. Somewhere in here there's advice on _How to Have the Perfect Summer._

She practically rips through pages until she finds it, then her eyes speed through the words, taking them in as fast as she can.

Certain phrases stick out to her: '  
 _Summers are all about having fun, relaxing, and being free.  
It's the time to be the best version of yourself, and if you want to reinvent who that is, now's the time to do it.  
_ _Never take anything for granted.  
Let loose - be carefree and light. Take each day and live for the moment.  
Each day is a new day to make a fashion statement.  
It's summer: dress cool, be cool.  
Most importantly, do what makes you happy and what makes you feel good.  
Live for yourself.  
_

Jackie finishes the segment and closes the magazine. Well that's not very helpful. Don't they have anything to say about what you should do when your ex-boyfriend runs away with your best friend to get away from you, and _his_ best friend kisses you in his foster parents' basement?

How should she act? What should she say? Should she bring it up? Ignore it?

Deep, deep down, Jackie knows the kiss - or whatever that was - was wrong, and should never have happened. But it felt...no. It doesn't matter how it felt. The bottom line is, it was wrong. She'll just pretend like everything is normal, like she didn't dream about what could have happened if that phone never rang. It's the best thing to do.

She chooses something much cooler to wear today. If she learned anything from yesterday, it's that long sleeved, high-collared shirts and long pants are not the way to go for summer fashion. Especially with the heat wave supposedly washing over Point Place for the next couple days. She picks out a flowy red floral skirt that falls just past her knees, and pairs it with a denim top that ends at her ribcage and sleeves that pull down over her shoulders. Now _this_ is a summer outfit.

She straps on a pair of white wedges and finishes her morning routine, curling her hair perfectly and putting on light makeup and red lipstick. She stands before herself in the mirror before she leaves. Good enough.

* * *

Jackie turns back inside almost as soon as she steps out her house. The sun beats down unbearably today and there's no way she can walk way to the Formans without passing out or sweating off her make up. Peeking into her father's office, she asks him to use the car today. She prepares a speech about how he had promised her her own car when she turned 16 and he never gave it to her, so it's his fault she had to use his car so much - you know, just in case he says no. But she doesn't need it. Her father hardly hears her request before pointing to the keys and waving her off.

"Thank you, Daddy," she says sweetly and leaves as quickly as possible.

It takes no time to get there by car, and by the time she's parked, her heart has sped up tremendously. Will it be awkward? She hopes it isn't awkward. She takes a deep breath and descends the steps to the basement, closing her eyes and biting her lips. Maybe she should bring it up, just to clear the air. Or start with a simple "hey."

Her hand twists the doorknob and relief rams into her body. Followed by vague disappointment. Hyde isn't here. Or at least not outside. Only Eric and Fez are here, bickering over what channel they should watch.

"Jackie, tell Eric that we should watch _Charlie's Angels,_ " Fez says by way of greeting.

"Eric, put on _Charlie's Angels_."

"No! This is my house and I say we watch _Three's Company._ "

"Eric, come on," she rolls her eyes, plopping herself down between the two on the couch. "You get a higher chance of boobage with the Angels."

"I don't care. Can't a guy just watch what he wants in peace."

"Not down here you can't," she grins.

"I love it when Jackie's on my side," Fez says wistfully. "She always knows how to win every argument."

"You guys suck," Eric proclaims, sinking deeper into his seat.

"Oh, Eric, don't start with the sadness thing again," Jackie pleads, not in the mood to deal with that too.

"Who ever said I stopped?"

"Man, you are getting more and more depressing every single day," Hyde's voice says. Jackie looks up and sees him coming out his room, heading towards his chair. Their eyes meet for a quick second and Jackie feels her face heat up and she looks away instantly.

This isn't good. How's she supposed to act normal if she can't even look at him?

"Fine!" Eric exclaims. "You guys win. If you need me I'll be in my room. Knock before you come in."

"We won't," she sang. "Need you, I mean."

After he's gone the remaining three settle in and focus their eyes on _Charlie's Angels._ For about thirty seconds. Then Fez glances at his watch and announces, "I must go. I can't be late for my date with Lilly."

Jackie immediately sit up straighter. "Who's Lilly?"

"The girl from the pool, remember? She finally said yes to going out with me?"

"She mental?" Hyde asks.

Jackie mentally kicks herself. She wishes she never sent Fez that girl's way.

"I don't know," Fez admits. "Maybe."

"And you have to leave _now_?" Jackie asks, glaring at him.

"Yes, of course. Would you like it if I was late for a date with you?"

"That's a trick question; I would never go on a date with you."

"Exactly! And that is why I gave up and moved on to Lilly."

"Who even takes someone out in the middle of a hot summer day?"

"Well I'm hoping she'll dress as whorey as you, then maybe I can get lucky."

"Fez!" She slaps him on his arm hard. "Did you just call me a whore?!"

"Ow! No! I called your clothes whore _-y_. There's a difference!" He rolls his eyes in Hyde's direction. "And I'm supposed to be the one that doesn't know English."

"Fez," Hyde looks at him intrigued. "If you knew you had to leave for your date so soon, why'd you fight with Forman for the TV and send him running back to his room? You know he's sensitive, man! You're not the one who has to hear him crying at night!"

Fez throws up his hands. "Hey. Watching a little bit of three hot girls fighting crime is better than not watching three hot girls fighting crime at all, am I right?"

"You're stupid," Hyde says.

Fez scowls. "I will be leaving now. Good day."

"Fez-"

"I said good day."

The door slams with a click of finality, leaving Hyde and Jackie alone. Jackie trains her eyes on the TV and tries to swallow but her mouth is dry. She tries not to notice the way Hyde slouches lower in his seat and the way his black t-shirt teases the muscles underneath. God, who wears a black t-shirt on a day like today? It's a travesty. She wishes she could rip it right off him.

_Bad Jackie,_ she scolds herself. Now is not the time to be thinking about Steven shirtless. Look where that got her the last time.

Jackie would probably do anything to be anywhere else right now. The tension pounds through her head. Is it usually this quiet? Should she say something? Anything. God her heart is beating so fast. She's been alone with him before. For days at a time, sometimes, over the last couple weeks. What did they usually talk about? Her mind is a complete blank.

Jackie chews on her lip and thinks that maybe it is possible for someone to die from embarrassment.

* * *

Hyde stirs in the horrible awkwardness, consciously stopping his feet from tapping nervously. Jesus, why is it so tense this time? Last time they kissed they both wrote it off and made an unspoken agreement never to bring it up again. And what do you know? It worked, and he never had to deal with the outcome of it with anyone other than himself.

But if these walls had voices they would be taunting them. Probably singing _Hyde and Jackie sitting in a tree_ or something like that. And goddamn it, today is so frickin' hot. And _she_ is so frickin' hot. He can't tell if she's wearing that outfit to be a tease or to stay as cooled off as possible. Probably the latter. Jackie could be a tease in just about any outfit.

Jackie gets up suddenly, and he's startled as she walks his way. Without realizing it he holds his breath, not sure what's coming next. Then releases it as she walks right past him, trying her damned best to appear nonchalant, and leans into the deep freeze. Getting a popsicle. Of course. Maybe he should break the silence by asking her to grab one for him. That wouldn't be out of the ordinary. But the words die in his throat.

Man, what the hell is happening to him? He doesn't _get_ nervous. Screw this, he'll get his own damn popsicle. Standing up quickly he whirls around from his seat to head for the freezer and bumps right into her.

A surprised gasp comes her mouth and he puts his hands out on her shoulders to steady her, cursing, "Shit, sorry."

Jackie clears her throat. "It's fine."

Her eyes are two different colours. How does that happen? And they're huge. He feels like he can watch a whole movie in them, see the whole world. She hardly blinks staring back at him, squirming under his gaze, but she licks her lips. Is she expecting something? He looks down at them. Red today, not pink. Then back at her eyes. She's more nervous than before.

He shouldn't kiss her, he knows, but all the reasons he came up with yesterday seem suddenly irrelevant.

Then she starts to move away, sidestepping him, squeaking out a small, "Um, I'm gonna-"

He'll punish himself later.

Catching her hand he pulls her back to him and before he can give either of them a chance to hesitate, he bends down and presses his lips to hers and he can breathe again. That's how it feels kissing her right now. As if he was waiting to find out if he would live or die and he just found out he would live. Part of him doesn't believe it; another part is eternally grateful; another part is making the most of it just in case it's a mistake and his time is limited.

With his hands on either side of her face. she uses hers to clasp around his neck and pull him down further and harder. Holy hell this girl can kiss. She must feel the same cause she's as frantic as he is, pulling herself closer and practically breaking his neck in the process. Luckily, he has a better idea. He walks her backward, trying his hardest not to break the kiss, until her back bumps into the washing machine. Good enough.

With one swift move he moves his hands from her face, down the small crevices of her body, over her butt, around her hips, and then clasping on her thighs, he lifts her up and plops her on the machine. Instantly her legs open and her feet curl expertly around the back of his legs.

Her eyes are still wide with wonder and he can see her gulp down a breath. Her hands, still around his neck and shoulders, tighten. "Steven-"

He shakes his head. He won't have an answer to anything she says right now. "Shut up."

It's easier to kiss her now that she's on the washing machine. She doesn't object. Her legs pull him closer as he deepens the kiss and tastes her again. It's unreal.

She's wearing much better clothes today. The skin he had almost no access to yesterday is everywhere now. Her arms are bare, midriff begging to be touched, and the tighter she locks her legs around him the more that skirt riles up. Which riles _him_ up. Jesus he wants her in every possible way, right this second. The desire possesses him and he slides her even closer, bringing her to the edge of the machine, enough so that her legs can wrap around him completely. If she traveled down a little bit further she would feel exactly what she was doing to him.

Parting from her lips he moves down her neck and over her shoulder. God bless this outfit. He kisses his way back into her collarbone, knowing he's doing his job right when her legs tighten and yank him closer. "Oh my God this is so wrong," she breathes, so soft he almost doesn't hear it.

"I know," he replies, sliding a hand past her skirt and up her thigh. Her skin is cool and refreshing, nothing like the vengeful heat in the air. He wants to touch all of it.

"So," she takes a shaky breath as he bites at her skin softly. The sound of her breathing makes him moan against his will. "So wrong."

He nods. "Mhmm."

Too far gone to process what she's saying, he gently runs one hand up and down her lower thigh and uses the other to hold her exposed middle against him. Jackie's own hands leave his hair and shoulder and travel down his body as far as they can go, scratching up and down his back.

"We're not supposed to be-"

"I know."

Needing her to shut up he kisses her on the lips again. It works; she swallows down anything else she had to say and roams his mouth fiercely, her tongue saying the complete opposite from her lips.

Slowly, nervously, Hyde's left hand slides higher up her thigh, rubbing her skin gently. He stops at the curve of her hips, where his fingers run over a small piece of fabric, the waistband of her panties.

His heart is going so ballistic he feels like it's going to bounce right out of him. What in the hell is happening? This is _Jackie._ And his hands are on her panties. Is this happening too fast?

Clearly, she doesn't think so. With his hand buried under her skirt, rubbing circles around her hips and her waist, Jackie takes the final step and adjusts herself at the right angle to feel him properly.

It's different this time, he knows. Yesterday they were layered under several pieces of clothes. But right now the only thing separating her from the bulge in his pants is a thin layer of underwear. If they weren't close enough before they are now. He's hot and sweaty and in absolute hell to have her like this but not all the way. Her lips fall from his so she can moan, "Oh my God, Steven."

This is torture. Pure torture. But he can't be the one to initiate it. It has to come from her, that next step, or it wouldn't come at all. He doesn't want to ruin it, but taking her moan of pleasure as a good sign, he holds her waist steady in place, rocking his hips slowly back and forth, moving away from her then against her again and again. Her breathing gets harsher as he continues and she curls her hands in his hair, holding his face against her body. He kisses the skin leading down her collarbone some more, wishes he could take that damn top off.

One of her hands falls away slowly, stopping at his waist, and she fiddles a little with the edge of his belt. Courage soaring through his veins he curves one of the fingers under her skirt and hooks it under the waistband of her underwear, pulling it down just an inch.

And she freezes. "Wait."

Crap. He knew it. It was too fast.

Damn it. Motherfucking shit, he took it too far. Fuck.

* * *

He jumps as far away from her as he can get with her hands all over him (which isn't very far) and stares at her apologetically. "Sorry."

She shakes her head quickly, trying to get him to shut up, but she doesn't even know what to say. "Steven." His chest is still rising and falling slightly out of rhythm and he looks...well, as guilty and unsure as she feels. "What are we doing?"

He shrugs and looks around the room. "Having fun?"

Jackie falters. What the hell does she say to that? She _is_ having fun, isn't she? She remembers the words from her Cosmo earlier. _Do what makes you happy and what makes you feel good._ What if what makes her feel happy and good also makes her feel dirty and wrong? Does this even count as being happy? Why does this have to be so complicated?

She has to say something. "But...I thought we kind of...you know, can't stand each other."

He shrugs again. "Doesn't mean you're not a good kisser."

Fair enough. But what does it all _mean_? And, for the love of God, she almost forgets again. "Michael."

That earns more than a shrug from Steven. His eyebrows shoot up slightly and he steps back falling away from her hands. "Kelso. Yeah. You're, uh, you're right." Jackie watches, bewildered, as he walks back to the couch, past her still wrapped popsicle, long forgotten and lying on the ground, and settles onto it. Huh? "It's cool, Jackie. Just forget about it."

_NO,_ she wants to scream. Stupid, stupid, stupid. That's not what she meant. She meant...well, she doesn't really know, but she definitely didn't mean for him to just walk away in the middle of it. In the dry summer heat she suddenly feels cold without him pressed up against her.

_Let loose,_ Cosmo had said this morning. _Have fun. Do what makes you happy. Live for the moment._

Maybe it doesn't have to be so complicated. Maybe it doesn't have to _mean_ anything. Maybe, like Steven said, they could just have fun. Can she? She knows Steven probably does this sort of stuff all the time, but her experience pretty much started and ended with Michael. But maybe it doesn't have to. And doesn't she deserve that? Isn't that she wants?

"No, Steven, I meant-" She hops off the washing machine, going to sit next to him on the couch. She tries to ignore the way he moves his hand from off the couch and onto his lap, keeping her from touching it. Her heart is going miles a minute. "I mean...Michael doesn't have to find out."

He looks at her completely then, his eyes questioning her intentions, mistrust brimming out of them.

"I meant it when I said I was done with him. But I know you two are best friends, and I mean, it's like you said. We're just having fun right? That's it?"

Hyde still looks a little confused, but he's taken back the reigns again, never one to be lost in the thick of things. For as long as she's known him, which has been a while at this point, Hyde is always sure of himself, always on top of things.

"That's it," he affirms.

Jackie nods slowly. "Okay."

A small smirk starts to lift his face. He lifts an eyebrow slightly, teasingly. "Okay."

She smacks his shoulder, but a smile makes it across her face too. "Okay!"

He lifts both his hands in the air like a surrender. "Okay!"

Rolling her eyes, Jackie sits back on the couch and folds her hands, and counts. One, two... "All right, c'mere."

She turns and meets him halfway, kissing him back and refusing to think of anything else. She pulls away for air. "Wait, so what does this-"

"Jackie," Steven says a little sternly.

"What?"

"How about you don't talk?"

Jackie sucks in her cheeks. She wants to bite back a comment, but not as bad as she wants to resume kissing him. Small price to pay, she supposes. "Deal."

There's a ghost of a smile on Steven's face when he kisses her again.


	4. Ripped At The Seams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own That 70s Show.

**Days Since Hyde and Jackie Last Kissed:** 2

Hyde taps his thumb impatiently against his leg as Jackie slips into the room.

Forman couldn't have chosen a worse time to decide to slip out of his funk. For the last two days he's been in the basement all day every day, and while it's nice to see his best friend be able to go a couple hours without withering into himself, Hyde wishes he would take the next step and actually leave the house. Without dragging him along.

He knows it's pathetic how desperate he craves to touch her, but the newness and impossibility of how she makes him feel is still thrilling. He wants to bask in it, to relish every second she sets him on fire before it dies down and simmers to nothing.

She's wearing a low-cut zippered jumpsuit today, and it brings his nerves to life. Jesus. He needs to get a goddamn grip on himself.

"Hey," she says calmly as she seats herself on the couch.

He and Forman greet her lazily, not paying her much attention. Or at least appearing not to. He pretends to look at the TV while he watches her prop her head against her hand and blow out a small sigh, her lips pouting out as she does so.

_"So we're just having fun,"_ she had clarified to him in between kisses two days ago.

He had rolled his eyes and ducked back into her, muttering, " _Yeah, whatever, Jackie."_

He honestly doesn't care what they're doing or what she calls it, as long as they keep doing it. He's given up on 'the right thing to do.' And as long as Jackie seems as into it as he is - well, what the hell. He knows there will come a time when he stops feeling that initial rush, when they'll both start to get bored, when Kelso will return to her thoughts, when Kelso will return _physically_ and say something charming and sweep her right off her feet.

But for now...he can't bring himself to care about any of that.

The phone rings, startling him out of his thoughts, and his head swivels towards it. Forman answers. "Hello? What? Man...Why can't you - fine. Yeah, whatever. Okay."

He hangs up and Hyde raises a questioning eyebrow at him.

"Fez," he explains. "I gotta go pick him up. He says it's too hot to walk here, and he hasn't been by in days, so...you two coming?"

"Nah," Hyde says simply, his heart rate picking up. _Finally._ Good things come to those who wait.

"And spend quality time with you?" Jackie asks snottily. "No thanks, I'm good."

Forman rolls his eyes at her, letting the words fly straight over his head. "Whatever. I'll be back."

He leaves, and as soon as he does, Hyde clears his throat and turns fully towards Jackie. But she's not paying attention to him. Her eyes are trained a little too hard on the TV. He swallows. He gets it.

The strangeness of their situation hasn't completely dissipated yet. They haven't figured out how to slip into some level of normalcy, how to approach each other. He can't just throw himself at her. But he also can't just sit in a room with her and not touch her.

Getting up from his chair, he goes over to the TV and switches over to another channel, not caring what's showing. Instead of going back to his chair he sits on the couch, where Forman was just sitting, on the opposite end from her.

Now what? She's so freakin' hard to maneuver around, he has no idea what the right thing to do or say is. Before he can figure it out, she moves to grab a magazine from the coffee table, and settles back down onto the couch, much closer to him than she was before. He almost smiles and widens his legs a bit more, so that his left leg rubs against her right

Her move. She settles back more comfortably and holds the magazine just far enough that when she needs to turn the page her arm brushes his leg. Then he sighs loudly bringing his arm around the back of the couch, just over her shoulders. She flips through her magazine too quickly to actually be reading anything, then stops at a page with a crossword. He keeps his eyes shifting between her and the TV, waiting. After seconds that feel like hours, she reaches for a pen. Except the pen is on the end table and she has to lean over him to get it and he gets a whiff of her hair and her arm brushes against him and, "Just fuck it," he breathes, and pulls her fully on to his lap.

"Oh thank God," she whispers breathlessly and kisses him.

_Thank God._ The words send a shiver through his body that makes him slip a hand behind her neck and pull her deeper into him.

_Thank God._ Like she was waiting for him.

_Thank God._ Because he's kissing her. Because she likes kissing him.

_Thank God._ He'll give her a reason to thank God.

* * *

She's losing her mind. Her breathing is shallow as he plants kisses down the side of her neck. She feels like each one stains her skin, burning long after he's moved on to another spot.

Maybe it's just because she's spent two excruciating days looking at him without having him, but this fire in her feels new. Better than before. And his hands keep adding fuel to the flames.

Her feet are pulled up on the couch as she sits across lap and he starts there. Keeping one hand around her back he stretches the other one out and starts massaging circles above her ankle, sliding up along her calf. He slows down when he gets to her thigh. His touch is feather light, but it stings through the pants of her jumpsuit. Her stomach tightens and body clenches as his hand raises higher, closer, not knowing how far he'll take it.

She can feel him smile, hears the small breath that leaves him with a silent chuckle when he notices her excitement and nervousness. But his hand slides up past the dip of her waist. He runs it teasingly along the bottom of her abdomen but then continues his journey. It's cruel.

Right as his lips start moving down past her collarbone, his hand finds the small zipper in the front of her chest and slowly, he pulls it down. Then everything freezes. His hands stop moving, his lips stop exploring, even his breath cuts short. The only part of him she could feel still alive is what's in his pants, poking up against the back of her leg.

"Jackie," he says dangerously, his voice low and husky. "You're not wearing a bra."

* * *

Hyde wants to look up but he can't. Why in the hell didn't she stop him? He'd been moving slowly enough. The blood rushing through his body is hot. Her boobs are right there, _right there,_ naked and open and begging to be touched. He gulps down a breath.

She would be the death of him.

Mustering all the self-control in his body, he forces his hand back up, zipping her suit closed. "Next time," he says, looking up at her finally. "Warn me."

He can't tell what the expression on her face is - guilt or confusion or disbelief or just plain desire. She looks him in his eyes wildly, like she's looking for something. But looking for what? All Hyde feels is an invigorated need to zip back down that jumpsuit and kiss every inch of her, to hear her whisper his name, or scream it, whichever came first. To have her legs wrap around him again. To do things to her that would definitely be considered crossing the line. Things that would take whatever was left of their friendship and rip it to shreds.

Catching him off guard, she kisses him again, taking control this time, running her teeth over his tongue and biting softly on his bottom lip. She moans quietly into the kiss and he feels the vibrations all across his skin. She moves to the side and kisses the very corner of his mouth, then further way and kisses his cheek, all while bringing her hand down and slipping it under the hem of his shirt, scratching her nails smoothly along the bottom of his back.

Kickstarting into action he uses his own hands to run through her hair and along her back as her lips find his again. Hyde's growing erection presses tightly against his pants and he knows she can feel it when she smiles into the kiss, then kisses him deeper, amused and turned on.

She's magic.

His hands move to cup her face, feeling the way her jaw moves as she moves in his mouth. Her hand comes over his, holding them in place for a second, then she moves them both off her face and guides him lower, lower, back to her zipper. Steven's heart pounds through his chest.

"Jackie," he breaks the kiss and shakes his head.

Her fingers tighten around his as she zips down, until he's right back where he was minutes before, feeling like something is keeping him from breathing properly. She zips it down more, stopping finally halfway down her stomach, and Hyde can see more of her than he ever thought he would. The dips and curves from her neck, down her chest, in between her breasts, across her stomach.

Jesus, he used to think those girls in magazines were pretty. Jackie's gorgeousness is consuming.

His eyes closing slightly, he gives into temptation, feeling her shift to give him better access as he kisses down, a little rapidly but slow enough that she could stop him. She doesn't. His mouth goes down until he can't take it anymore. Giving up all pretenses he yanks her closer to him and takes her in his mouth, one hand coming up to cup her other breast as his tongue swirls around her puckered nipple.

"Holy shit." The words escape from her mouth slowly and sweetly. Hyde's grip on her tightens. "Holy shit," she says again. And then more frantically, "Holy shit! Holy shit holy shit holy shit, Steven!" He stops what he's doing and stares at her. "The car." On cue, he hears a car door slam, and the faint voices of Forman and Fez from outside.

His face pales. "Holy shit."

Clambering off him, Jackie rushes to the bathroom, leaving him to grab a pillow and cover his bottom half, rubbing his beard roughly and trying to shake off any evidence of what just happened.

His heart beats wildly as his two friends walk through the door, chatting animatedly.

"Hyde!" Fez shouts happily. "I feel like I have not seen you in forever!"

"That's cause you've been ditchin' us to crawl after chicks, man."

"No, not chicks," he corrects. " _Chick._ I'm a one-woman man now."

"As opposed to being a no-woman man?"

"Yes, see, Eric, he gets it. Where's Jackie?"

"Bathroom," he nods his head towards the back, and the other two shrug and take seats around the room, tossing him a popsicle before they do.

When Jackie finally comes out she looks good as new, spouting a "Hey Fez!" as she skips over, never sparing him a second glance.

Another rush flows through his veins. They don't suspect a thing. He was just all over Jackie and those suckers didn't even notice.

It's fun, he realizes, as his heart rate slows, sneaking around. Fooling around until you just barely get caught. Pretending nothing ever happened. Ignoring her and joking with her and making fun of her as if he doesn't really want to throw her flat on her back and whisper her name across her skin. There's still a small flush in her cheeks and he wonders if she thinks so, too, or if that's just some kinky turn on of his that freaks _her_ out. He hopes not. Cause he could get used to this.

* * *

Jackie flops onto her bed dissatisfied and frustrated. War rages in her head.

One side of her mind calls her a cheap slut, while the other side screams that she deserves to live for a couple months without having to think of the consequences.

How much of her life has she spent planning every detail, every step she'll take, every consequence? Isn't that what she loved so much about Michael? That he is - well, was - so sure?

But when she's kissing Steven she's not sure of anything. She doesn't _know_ anything except for what he's doing to her. He's the opposite of everything she's ever wanted in life - unsure, unsafe, and unpredictable. But, God, she feels alive when she's with him. Dangerously so. It's what had driven her to tell him she hadn't felt anything when they kissed on that date on Veteran's Day. But she no longer has the control or the desire to push that feeling aside. She craves it now more than ever.

But then - every time she leaves the basement, goes home, the high of it slowly wearing off, she feels so, so dirty. Like she's just sold herself to the devil. Maybe she has, only she handed herself over for free. Hell, she practically begged him to take her.

_He,_ Steven Hyde, bad boy extraordinaire, had been inches away from her breasts, and pulled himself away, zipping back up her outfit and moving on like nothing.

And _she,_ Jackie Burkhart, a proper lady, was so turned on by it she urged him back there, not caring about the consequences, just wanting to build on the pleasure coursing through her body.

It's just all so wrong.

She cares about the consequence _now_ that she's come to her senses and has put considerable distance between them. She knows there's no going back now. There's no possible way to revert back to any sort of normal friendship. She made sure of that when she put herself on display for him, and he sealed the deal by taking the bait.

No going back now.

Her heart races faster just thinking about it and she blushes shamelessly in the privacy of her own room. Her mother would be so ashamed of her if she knew. That kind of makes it even more appealing.

Like a crazy person Jackie laughs out loud, the sound echoing around the walls. She's enjoying this. The making out, the wrongness of it, even the turmoil that comes after. It all heightens the feelings in the moment.

She stops laughing as something hits her. She never considered herself unhappy while she was with Michael - not since they got back together at least. But the rush she feels right now...it's a whole new category of happiness. It feels light. Fun. Not like work. She doesn't have to put any real effort in because there's nothing real to put effort into. Just...fun.

When she left the basement this evening, Steven had eyed her savagely, then nodded nonchalantly and said _see ya tomorrow._

And she's looking forward to it.

Maybe she's a little bit of a whore. But at least she's happy. Happy and carefree.

* * *

**Days Since Donna and Kelso Left:** 31

It's nice to know that she can still genuinely annoy the crap out of him. Turns out, being insanely attracted to someone doesn't mean their flaws seem suddenly smaller. If anything it amplifies her presence even more. And he likes it so much more when she's not talking. Which is all she's doing right now.

"I mean, I knew she never liked me, but that took it _way_ too far. Me? A loser? Oh, please. I _will_ make cheer captain over her just watch. I am way more likeable, _and_ my hair is prettier. It's true. Her hair is this ugly blonde colour and she doesn't even know how to curl it properly so it always looks sooo trashy. I heard some other girls on the squad talk about it once. And guess what? I've never heard anyone say anything bad about my hair. Ever. So I'll-"

"Jackie!" he feels like his head is about to explode. "Would you just _shut up_ for five minutes?"

She looks at him with shock written all over her face. "But, Steven, haven't you been listening to anything I've been saying? Julie told me I'd never make cheer captain cause I'm a friendless loser!"

"No, Jackie, I've been trying to _ignore_ everything you've been saying, but it's not working cause your voice is like a damn police siren's - loud and makes you wanna run and hide."

Jackie's jaw drops in further surprise and she gives him an incredulous look. Then she closes her mouth and utters out, "Fine," folds her arms, and settles against the couch silently.

"Thank you," he says, sitting more comfortably too.

He tries to focus on the much quieter TV, but Jackie's damn expression is distracting him. He tells her to shut it all the time and she never looks this put off by it. His eyes stray over to her direction. Arms still folded, lips pursed together, eyes hard and determined. Damn it.

No. He's not going to feel bad for telling _Jackie_ to shut it. He faces the front again and is determined not to let her get to him. Except it's really quiet now. His eyes drift to her again. She's still in the same position. He clears his throat. Whatever. If she wants to be a drama queen he won't stop her.

Minutes pass.

Hyde squirms under the stillness of the room. He gets up, turns up the volume on the TV, sits back down. That's better. Barely but still.

Time has never taken so long. What the hell is she so upset about anyway?

This is what happens when you get tangled up in Jackie.

Screw this. He doesn't have to subject himself to this torture, or give in to her hurt ego. He lifts himself off the couch and strides into his bedroom without a word and picks the keys for the El Camino off his dresser. He's getting the hell out of here. As soon as he steps out, he sees her swivel her head back around to face forward.

His exterior softens when he sees it. Sighing, he marches back over to her. He may as well try to fix it. He doesn't want to piss her off so much that she won't kiss him all day long. He enjoys _that_ far more than he hates it when she talks.

"Jackie," he mutters slowly. She answers by turning her glare directly at him. "I'm going to the record store." She raises a perfectly arched eyebrow. "You comin?'"

If she thinks he's going to grovel and beg she's got another thing coming. But she knows better. Still staring hard at him, she snaps, "Fine," and stalks out the door ahead of him.

Hyde sighs. It's going to be a long day.

He trails after her slowly, not all too excited to get to spend the day with an angry Jackie. By the time he gets to the car she's already strapped into the passengers seat, looking out the window, determined as ever to stay mad at him and not let him forget it. He sighs loudly and shakes his head. Women.

Starting the engine, the sweet sound of rock and roll surrounds them suddenly, killing the silence he cursed himself with. Much better.

He pulls out the driveway and starts on their journey. They have a little bit of a drive ahead of them. The only record store in Point Place, excluding the sorry excuse at the mall, is pretty far. Or at least as far as you can get in this town. It's pretty shabby, but it beats the stress and headache of everything that comes with going to the mall.

So, a miserable drive it will be.

_What a waste of a day,_ he thinks as he drives down the road. If today had followed the pattern of the past week, Jackie would have come into the basement, and if they were alone, she'd have made some snappy joke or brushed against him on purpose and he would have held onto her and kissed her. Jackie rarely initiated the first kiss, but he was happy to oblige, because once he did her boldness tripled to something that both terrified and excited him.

Only once did she stride into the basement, confidence and urgency displayed all across her features. " _Is anyone here_ _?"_ she'd asked immediately.

And when he shook his head no she said, " _Kiss me._ " And so he had. He still isn't sure what brought that on that day - if something happened at home to make her upset and want to forget or if she was just feeling particularly turned on. Didn't matter either way and he never got around to ask. Talking isn't something that's normally on their agenda when they get time alone.

That day was the furthest they've ever gone since the jumpsuit incident. His shirt had come flying off unexpectedly, and she unbuttoned every button holding her shirt together until she was lying on the couch with an open shirt and a black bra. It had been hard to control his thoughts that day. Jackie's extraordinarily sexy, and all he had been able to think was that she was everything he never knew he wanted. The bra had never come off completely, but between getting full access to her stomach and her hands running all over his bare skin, it had been more than enough. Though he suspects they both want more.

Well, he knows he definitely does. But he doesn't want to push Jackie to places she doesn't want to go and scare her off. He's fine enough kissing her as it is. All in good time, he figures. If it happens, it happens. And if it doesn't...well, then it doesn't and he'd be left wondering if it would be as good as he imagined.

He looks at her leaning against his car window and sighs again. He turns down the music and says to her, "Jackie, can you quit it already?"

"Quit what?" she bristled.

"You know what."

"Oh, shutting my mouth? You mean the thing you asked me to do?"

Hyde considers throwing himself out the car. This is not a conversation he wants to have. "Jackie. Come on. You were talking for, like, 30 minutes, give me a break."

"Because the sound of my voice makes you want to run and hide."

This has to be the worst he's ever felt driving in the Camino. "Well - yeah, sometimes."

"Yeah," Jackie says, getting all riled up. "Except you don't seem to mind when you're clawing all over me."

How did he get here? What did he do to deserve this? And how in the hell does he escape from this hell? The only thing he can say to get out of this unscathed is the right thing, and if he _ever_ knew how to say the right thing, Hyde's life would have turned out far different.

"But I guess that's all I am to you, huh, Steven? Just something you can use to feel good and _have fun_ but never anything else."

Hyde's head feels like it's spinning.

"Just some...skank for you to pass your time."

He feels his blood pressure rising. He almost tells her to shut up again but then switches course. "Hold on," he says roughly, turning the car into the small parking lot of the record store creatively named 'Point Place Records.'

She doesn't listen, and continues, "I know I may act like it, Steven, but I am _not_ a whore."

Once the car is parked he turns and gives her his full attention. "Jackie, what the hell are you on about?"

"Well?" she demands. "Isn't that what you think?"

"What the - _no._ First of all, Jackie, you don't _act like a whore._ And second of all, I don't think you're one. Where the hell are you even getting all this crap?"

The expression on her face is mildly frightened, like this isn't a topic she meant to bring up, but now that she has she won't back down. "Well! I come to you every day, I let you do... _stuff_ to me, and the minute I do something other than stick my tongue down your throat you act all rude and tell me to shut up."

Hyde's heart starts beating faster in the complete opposite way it usually does in her presence. Is that what she thinks?

"Jackie, I don't think you're a whore, all right?" he repeats. "Never have. And if what we're doing is making you feel like that then we can stop. Just say the word and we'll stop."

She's giving him that intense look of hers and he can see her swallow, hesitating. She doesn't want to call it off, he realizes with a bang. Not any more than he does. He pushes any deeper implications that might have way to the back of his mind.

"But-"

"I've been telling you to shut up since the day I met you, Jackie! Cause when you talk sometimes, I get migraines. That's not news to you - I've been saying that for years!" She blinks up at him. "Jackie, me telling you to shut up had nothing to with what's going on with us and everything to do with your insane ability to talk a mile a minute."

Her eyes soften, letting their guard down. "You promise?"

Steven's body sags, relieved beyond comprehensibility that this is over. "Yes, Jackie, I promise."

She nods slowly and severs their eye contact, turning to look at her lap instead. "Good," she says, confidence building back up in her voice. "Well, you disgust me, too. And that has everything to do with _you_ and nothing to do with _this._ "

Steven smiles at her. "I know."

"Because you're mean and nasty and you have no manners."

"Yeah," he agrees.

"And your stupid beard makes you look homeless. And you should learn how to dress better. And I hate you."

"Uh-huh," he murmured, sliding in closer. Gently, he slides his hand behind her neck, feeling the strands of her hair glide through his fingers.

"And-"

He kiss her before she can go on listing all the ways he disgusts her. When his lips touch hers this time, a different sort of thrill runs through his body. It gives him shivers and makes him want to hold on to her and press her against him and stay there instead of lie her down and explore her body until she screams his name. He slides closer and slips a hand around her back, hugging her to him.

He kisses her softly. Sweetly. Carefully. Like he's kissing her for comfort rather to get off on it.

He realizes it's the first time they've kissed like this. Like the world isn't ending; like tomorrow will come; like there will be more kisses. There's no need to battle it out and grab at each other. He kisses her to reassure her that he doesn't think she's a whore. To make sure she doesn't ever feel the need to think that again. You don't kiss a whore the way he's kissing her. Whatever that means.

"I was serious, Jackie," he says, pulling away, wondering if she understood what the kiss meant. "If this isn't working for you, we can stop."

She kisses him again. "Steven?" she whispers against his lips.

"Yeah?"

"Can you buy me the new Captain and Tennille record?"

He pushes her away completely and shuts off the car engine. "Not a chance."

He opens the door and gets out the car, feigning annoyance, but when he sees the smile printed on Jackie's face, he feels a surge of satisfaction. He put that smile there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys :) First of all I just wanna say sorry this wasn't up sooner. This was my last week of summer school so I had a shitload of final projects to get through, and the chaos that came with Taylor Swift's new album was a huge distraction for both my homework and my fics. BUT now that I'm through with school I should have wayyy more time to write and develop ideas, so no promises, but I (hopefully) should be updating quicker.
> 
> Secondly, thank you guys so much for the support and your comments and everything. I'm so happy you're liking this. Like, sooo happy. I've never written anything this...mature before and I wasn't sure how it would be received but I'm so thankful for everyone reading and commenting. I'm trying really hard to do Jackie and Hyde justice so it makes my heart happy that it's working for some of you.
> 
> And lastly, just a note about this chapter and what's to come. I think this chapter is really important because it sort of shows the transition between the relationship between Jackie and Hyde from being mostly physical to something a little more, even though they don't know it yet. And also it's important because after this chapter we'll be doing a little bit of a time jump and going straight into the heart of summer. So this is basically the end of the beginning stages of their relationship. I really wanted to capture where their mindsets are at this points and the doubts they're having and also show their softer side for each other, because after this the dynamic will be a little more different (Basically they'll be more comfortable and less doubtful about what they're doing). Anyway I think that's all I want to say.
> 
> Thank you again, so much, for reading and commenting. -M


	5. She Was Good (You Know What I Mean)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own That 70s Show.
> 
> I know this story is already Rated M, but just as a precaution, if you're uncomfortable with more ~risque~ scenes I'd skip the last part of this chapter.

**Days Since Donna and Kelso Left:** 47

Hyde lazily leans his head against the wall, mindlessly flipping through a magazine Jackie had lying on her bed, bored out of his mind.

"Do you think this is cute?" She steps out of her closet holding up a tiny-looking multi-coloured bikini.

Hyde considers it for a second, then says, "Try it on and I'll decide."

Jackie rolls her eyes and stomps over to the bed. "Steven, you're supposed to be _helping_ me."

He looks at her seriously. "I never offered to help you. I hate helping people."

"Steven, I asked if you would come over to help me pack and you said yes," she informs him, pushing the swimsuit into the suitcase lying open on her bed.

"Ah, well you see," he begins to explain, setting the magazine down and lacing his fingers together. "I stopped listening after 'do you want to come over.'"

Rolling her eyes with a small smile on her face, Jackie playfully smacks his chest. Before she can pull herself away he holds onto her hand and yanks her closer and kisses her. She tumbles halfway into his lap, smiling slightly into the kiss. "Steven," she says, sitting next to him on the edge of the bed, looking at him earnestly. "I have to finish packing."

"Later," he insists. He places his hands around her waist and pulls her back onto his lap properly and leans in for another kiss.

She gives in, holding his face gently as his hands tighten around her waist, her familiar weight settling onto his body with ease. Kissing her hasn't lost its appeal yet. She's brand new every single time. "Okay, enough," she says more firmly, hopping off his lap. "I really have to finish."

Hyde rolls his eyes. "How much stuff do you need anyway? You're only going for a couple days. And what do you even need that bathing suit for? You're only going to a stupid wedding!"

"Yeah," Jackie replies in a _duh_ voice. "In Florida. Where there's the ocean and beaches and really cute guys who bring you drinks."

He makes a face at her. "Cute guys only bring you drinks if you pay for 'em."

"Oh, I can get at least ten drinks without paying a dime."

"Sure you can. Money's not the only form of payment."

Jackie scoffs and throws a balled up blouse at him. "You pig."

"Hey, I'm just sayin.'"

Jackie ignores him and disappears behind the doors of her closet. He listens to her rustle through clothes and feels a drop in his stomach. There _are_ a ton of cute guys in Florida. And she _did_ pack that bikini. Maybe he should tell her it's ugly so she'll choose another one. No. What a stupid thing to do. A stupid, jealous thing, and he ain't stupid or jealous.

What he _is_ is tired of sitting on her bed watching her pack and unpack clothes like a mad woman. This is not what he envisioned when he thought of spending the evening in her room.

She comes back out of the closet, this time carrying a mountain of shoes in her arms. She dumps them all onto the bottom of the bed. "Okay, so these are my options. For just lounging around the hotel, should I go with these wedges or these ones?"

Never has a more boring question been asked.

"Jackie, man, can't your mom help you with all this crap? I'm gonna lose my mind if you ask me one more question about fashion."

Jackie sighs frustratedly and pouts. "No! I wish I could, but she left a few days early, so now I have to do it by myself."

"Well go with your gut," he says with finality, really wanting her to get this over with before it gets dark and he has to head home.

"Next time I'm bringing Fez," she answers darkly, choosing between the pairs of shoes and packing them in.

"I'm sure he'll have a lot more fun than I'm having," he agrees. He swings his legs over the edge of the bed. "I think I'm just gonna head back. Why don't you stop by later on when you're done?"

"Wait, no, don't go," she says quickly, hurrying over to the edge of the bed again. "My dad wants to have dinner with me tonight to say goodbye, so I can't go over later." She falters. "Well, I mean unless you really want to go. Then fine."

"Jackie," he starts, opening his legs and pulling her between them. "As much as I enjoy helping you pick clothes to wear during your vacation in Florida, I can think of way, _way_ more exciting things we could be doing." As he speaks he runs his down from her shoulders, around her waist, and then down to her butt, letting them rest there. "Way more."

She steps closer and wraps her hands behind his neck, interlocking her fingers there. A cool wave of shivers pass through his body at her touch. Giving him a slightly exasperated look, she leans into him and presses her lips onto his. He responds immediately, bringing her even closer so her body is flush against his, keeping one hand on her butt and sliding the other up to the back of her head, getting lost in the soft pressure of her mouth moving against his.

"You're extremely stubborn," she says after several minutes.

"And you're gonna be gone, what, three days?"

"Four," she corrects.

"Exactly."

She smiles. "You gonna miss me, Steven?" she teases.

He rakes his eyes down her body obviously, then meets hers again, and admits, "I'm gonna miss parts of you."

He knows she likes this - the teasing and messing around before they get to the good stuff, so he plays along, but he really hopes she wraps it up soon. He has high hopes for a goodbye makeout session and the sooner it starts, the longer it'll last.

"Really," she states, raising a challenging eyebrow.

"Uh-huh," he nods. "Like this part." He leans in and kisses the bottom of her neck lightly. "And this part." He moves to the side, kissing the place where her throat meets the collar of her shirt. He can feel her pulse quickening. "And here." He kisses her shoulder through the sleeve of her shirt. "Here." He brings his head up to look at her in the eyes as he squeezes his hands over her butt again.

Her body's gravitating toward his, leaning more heavily against him without realizing it. "This part," he says, still holding eye contact while his hands roam upward, cupping at her breasts, squeezing those too. "This part." He hardly has to lean at all to reach the back of her jawline, where it meets her ear, kissing the area gently. "And this part." Instead of kissing her lips he just taps them with his index finger and then leans back, taking his hands off of her. "That answer your question?"

"Yeah."

She launches herself at him, bringing her legs up to wrap around his middle and kissing him much more greedily than she had the other times. She sends them sprawling across the bed, her legs straddling around him to adjust to their new position. Her hands stay in their place around his face, moaning loudly into the kiss as he glides his tongue along hers. He cups his hand around her butt again, pressing her down more firmly into him; she helps eagerly, adjusting herself until she finds his erection and wines against it. She lets out another loud moan into his mouth as she moves against him.

Her responsiveness drives him crazy. There isn't a thing about Jackie that isn't instinctively a turn on.

He rolls over suddenly, grabbing hold of her and flipping her round with him so he's holding his weight above her. Her eyes, now wide and dark with lust, plead with him for more. He doesn't deny her anything, lining their bodies again and pressing down against her. He moves his lips from hers and across her cheek and down her neck. Her hand splays out, sending several shoes flying off the bed. "Oh, Steven," she moans, which is about the sexiest thing he's ever heard in his life. Her hips buck up against his, and God, what he wouldn't give to have her all the way.

He finds her mouth again and kisses her into oblivion.

* * *

"You're a good kisser," she compliments him.

He looks down at her. She's leaning against the wall behind her bed, one leg sprawled over his and half her body leaning against his naturally, as if where she belongs is all over him. It doesn't seem like the worst thing in the world.

"Thanks," he bends down to kiss her shoulder. She elbows him. He smirks. "I mean you're all right, too," he says, kissing the top of her cheekbone.

"And just like that you're cut off til I get back." She rolls off him and hops to her feet.

"Don't be such a baby," he complains, wanting her back on top of him.

She shakes her head. "Shouldn't you be leaving soon, anyway?"

He glances outside her window. She's right. It's almost dark. Jesus. When did that happen? He forgets time exists when he's making out with her. "Whatever."

" _And_ I have to finish packing. Without any distractions."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm leaving." He gets off the bed too, and slips his boots back on.

"Good. Cause you're no help."

"Maybe not but I'm an excellent distraction."

He pulls his keys from out his pocket and follows her as she leads him out her door. They walk down a grand staircase and into a foyer four times the size of his room. She opens the door for him, the hot fresh air from outside greeting them with a blast.

"Your dad gonna be home soon?"

"Yup. In time for dinner."

He nods and steps outside, turning back to her once he's there. Ignoring her cut-off rule, he bends down and kisses her sweetly, and when he pulls away finally, gives her one last, lingering peck. "See ya, Jackie," he says.

He turns around and walks down her driveway, not bothering to wait for her response. He walks through the black gate that encloses the property, hops in the El Camino, and waits for her shadow to pass through the window of her room before driving off.

* * *

**Days Since Jackie Left Point Place** **:** 3

Jackie blows hot air out her mouth and tries not to fall asleep with her head in her right hand. The reception hall is decorated beautifully, with twinkling sparkly lights hanging overhead, flowers sprouting all around the room, and light pink drapes accenting everything. It's almost a fairytale. It probably would be if it weren't so inescapably boring.

It doesn't matter who she tries to talk to, no one has anything interesting to say. _Eric_ , in his most depressed state, would be better company than the people surrounding her.

Right now it's Bradley, a handsome guy her age, clean shaven and tall, asking her if she'd like anything to drink. What she'd like is for him to stop talking to her about the highs and lows of being student council president.

"I would love some punch, thank you," she accepts anyway, smiling thinly at him.

"Be right back," he smiles back.

She watches him retreat to the refreshment table and feels panic settle into her body. She's talked to Bradley before - their dads were longtime friends. But the thought of braving another conversation with him is not one she can handle.

"Jackie, honey, stop slouching. And don't look so miserable, you're at a _wedding._ "

Jackie shoots up straighter at the sound of her mother's voice, popping up from behind her. She pats her shoulder and says to her, "I hope you're getting a good look around this room. There are at least 15 boys who can make you very happy in life."

Pam grins at her, but Jackie isn't in the mood. "Mom, I told you, I'm taking a break from dating."

"Honey, the only people who take breaks from dating are people who can't find dates."

Jackie takes a long, deep breath. Her mom loves her and wants the best for her, but she's so difficult to have a real conversation with. Just like all the other people in this room. "You're right, Mom," she says finally. "I don't know what's getting into me. I'm gonna step out for some fresh air."

Smiling softly at her, Pam says, "Okay, dear. Don't be long! Maybe you can catch the bouquet!"

Jackie's pink dress swirls around her feet as she hurries away, desperate to get out of there. Her cousin Amy's a lovely person and all, but this wedding seriously isn't cutting it. Even the _music_ is boring. When Jackie gets married, she'll make sure she only invites people who don't put her to sleep with their droning. And if that means Donna can't bring Eric then she'd just have to deal with that.

Striding down a long hallway, Jackie walks until she finds a set of glass french doors, leading to what must be a garden of some sort. Not part of the reception, it isn't lit and decorated, but it seems to have enough light. Plus, it's far enough that she can't hear the music, but not so far that she wouldn't be able to pop back in and show her face every now ans then.

She opens the doors quietly, feeling an odd sense of reverence for the silence and solitude. She breathes softly, feeling like the smallest noise or movement will break the spell. She wanders aimlessly down the dimly lit path between rows of different flowers. There's got to be a bench somewhere she could sit and let herself go for a little while. But she doesn't find one. Just her luck.

She's about to turn to go find some other room she can hide away in when a whiff of a comfortingly familiar smell stops her in the tracks. _That's_ what she needs. God, she misses it. She hopes she isn't imagining it. Then she'd really be going crazy.

Quietly crossing to the other, darker side of the garden, Jackie smells the burning again and knows she's not insane. She quickens her pace as she crosses through the grass. And jackpot.

"Pris?" she asks, a hint of surprise in her voice, though there really shouldn't be. The only person who would have left the wedding to smoke pot would be the blonde girl sitting cross-legged on the ground in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" the girl asks her rudely, not bothering to look at her.

"I had to get out of there," she explains. "Bradley was this close to getting me to kill either him or myself."

"Student council stories?"

" _So_ many of them."

Priscilla crosses her eyes to her, already familiarly red and dazed looking. "So why didn't you just go find some other loser to attach yourself to?"

Jackie shrugs, hating the feeling of being so outrightly judged. "I told you. I couldn't take it anymore."

" _You_ couldn't take another second of being in a room filled with guys ready to fawn all over you, and tons of fairy lights, and enough pink to make you want to puke?"

"Do _you_ know anyone in there even remotely interesting?"

Priscilla squints her eyes. "No, but I never have."

"Yeah, well - look, is all you're gonna do sit there and ask me stupid questions?" She shrugs. Jackie feels like she's about to burst with frustration. "Can I have a hit?" she blurts.

That makes Pris's eyes jump out of her head. "Jackie - _what?"_

"Please?" She feels humiliated and desperate.

Wordlessly Pris hands over the joint. Trying to pretend there's no judgmental eyes staring at her Jackie's fingers curl around the joint and she brings it to her lips and inhales the way Steven taught her to so long ago. She sighs as the sensation courses through her body, and when she reopens her eyes, Pris is staring at her just as weirdly as before.

"Who the hell are you and what have you done to Jackie Burkhart?"

Jackie rolls her eyes and says, "I'm not a square, you know?"

"Clearly," she replies, impressed. She pats the ground next to her, and figuring she has nothing better to do, Jackie scoops up her dress and sits across from the outsider.

"So how have you been, Prissy?" Jackie asks the girl, handing back over the joint.

Pris flips her middle finger up at the sound of the nickname before taking the joint back. Jackie's known Pris a long time, just like she's known Bradley and many of the other people at the reception. They're all children of high society, brought together only a few times a year, if that, and knowing each other at face value and nothing more.

But Jackie knows Priscilla wasn't always like this. Once upon a time she was as shrill and demanding as Jackie is, and even more spoiled. Spoiled enough that even kids at the private school she went to thought she was a snob. And because they were kids, they took to calling her Prissy Priscilla, cause, well, she was. And she'd hated it so much she switched schools, went to public school, and lived her life determined to be the least 'prissy' person on the planet. And mission accomplished: Pris now does things like show up to weddings in jeans and a jacket, and then sneak off to smoke pot by herself in the garden.

"Pissing off my dad," she sighs. "He wants me to go to Princeton. I want to take time off to 'discover life.' He didn't even put up that much of a fight. I think he's _finally_ starting to give up on me."

Jackie's heart does a little pang; Pris's parents still try to force her to live their version of life instead of her own, which pisses her off, but they give her so much attention it makes Jackie remember how much _her_ parents don't. They're not around enough to fight with her. Or for her. When she'd asked to go to public school, more a call for attention than because she really wanted to go, they sent her. If she asked to take a year off they'd probably let her do it without a second thought of how it might affect her future.

But she knows telling Pris to appreciate her parents isn't what she wants to hear, so she says "Congratulations" instead and takes back the joint from her fingers.

"What about you?" Pris asks. "Since when does the Great Jackie Burkhart ditch weddings and smoke weed?"

Jackie coughs a little on her next pull and smiles at her. "Since I decided that this summer I should just do what I want and not think twice about it," she answers confidently.

Pris's eyebrows go up. "Wow."

Jackie nods and they fall into a simple, sort of awkward silence, just passing the joint between each other. Then finally she breaks the silence with, "So how's the boyfriend?"

Jackie's body goes a little stiff. She's been telling everyone who asked her that question that she left Michael to be with the son of one of the rich lawyers that works with her dad. But it seems wrong and unnecessary to lie right now, in the dark and the quiet. It feels like whatever she says will get lost in the haze and be forgotten within seconds. And, she realizes strikingly, she really, really wants to talk about it. "We broke up."

Pris answers with exactly what she wants to hear. "Oh yeah? How come?"

Jackie launches into her story, taking another hit from the joint first. "Okay, well get this - he proposed to me! And even though it wasn't all romantic and expensive and there were no doves and no flowers, I said yes! And then the next thing I know, I'm in the basement and his moron friends are telling me that he chickened out and ran off with my best friend to California!"

"Wait wait wait," Pris pauses her, sitting up straighter. "He ditched you for your best friend and they ran away to California together?"

"Oh no they're not like that," Jackie waves her hand. "See, my best friend had just got dumped and she went back to her ex-boyfriend to tell him she still loved him but then he turned her down, so she decided to go spend the summer with her mom to get away from everything. Only, before she left she ran into Michael, and he decided driving her there and spending the summer in California would be the perfect way to escape from his commitment to me."

"Wow," Pris says, sounding vaguely impressed. "I didn't know life in Point Place could be that interesting."

"Yeah, that's my curse," Jackie shrugs. "I'm too pretty to live a boring life."

Pris rolls her eyes. "You don't sound that upset about it."

Jackie sighs. "I _was._ But I just also wasn't all that surprised, you know? I mean, he was a horrible boyfriend. He cheated on me _several_ times and all he ever thought about was sex."

"I thought he was _beautiful and perfect and dreamy_." Pris mocks the words Jackie had spoken to her once, batting her eyelashes.

"Well, he is beautiful. But he's just - he's not what I need. Michael's this stupid, immature boy. What I need is a man who can take care of me and buy me presents and give me what I want."

"High standards," comments Pris.

"Thank you," Jackie grins. "Pris, can I tell you something?"

The other girl arches up an eyebrow in response. "I've been sort of seeing someone else." Her heart skips a little faster, admitting it to someone else out loud for the first time. Someone not from Point Place, who won't be scared to be honest with her, who doesn't know anything about her group of friends.

"Sort of?"

"Yeah, it's a little complicated. I mean, we're just having fun."

Pris nods. "Okay. So?"

"Well, the thing is...he's...he's all scruffy-like, which is kind of hot, but he's also a little rude and mean. And he hates ABBA and loves Led Zeppelin. And...he's _poor_."

"Okay," Pris blinks. "So, what, you're going through your rebellious, I'm-gonna-try-to-piss-off-my-parents phase? Is that it?"

"Well-"

"Everyone goes through that, Jackie, it's not a big deal."

"Sure. But my parents don't exactly know, though the idea that they'd be upset about it does make it better. And except - well, except he's also one of Michael's stupid moron friends. Like his best friend."

Pris's eyes light up immediately and she leans forward, a dopey smile on her face. "Jackie, you're sleeping with your ex-boyfriend's best friend?" She slaps Jackie's arm playfully. "I didn't know you had that in you."

"No, no, I'm not sleeping with him!" Jackie protests. "We're just - I mean, we - it's more like-"

"Spit it out!" Pris exclaims, looking more interested than she has since their conversation begun.

"Oh, I have no idea what I'm doing," Jackie cries, dropping her head in her hands.

"Okay, okay," Pris outs the joint with her finger and sets it down gently. "Start over. How did it happen?"

"I don't know! One day we were just hanging out in the basement watching TV, just the two of us, and it just _happened._ I mean, I'm pretty sure I leaned in first, but who knows? And then it happened again, and then again, and now it's been weeks and it's just - he's _so_ good, Pris, it doesn't feel real. I mean... _really_ good. I should feel so wrong and bad and terrible doing it but..."

"But you really wanna bang him." Jackie's cheeks flare up, probably as bright as the dress she's wearing. "So what's _he_ like?"

Not really expecting the question, Jackie falters. "Oh. Well, I told you-"

"Yeah, he's poor and scruffy and hates ABBA. But you have to be attracted to him for some other reason. Especially since you hate poor, scruffy people."

"I _do_ hate poor, scruffy people," Jackie agrees with a shudder. "But, I don't know, he's always been there for me when I needed. Like he took me to prom once, even though he hates school dances, because Michael was being a doofus. And he comforted me when I found out Michael cheated. And punched a guy for calling me a bitch. And he might be rude, but it's only cause both his parents abandoned him, so he's probably real sad deep down. He's the one who taught me how to smoke. And I guess when he smiles he's kind of cute. And he's strong and muscular, so he looks real manly. He's got this zen thing, which is super sexy, cause you never know what he's thinking. Though that does get annoying sometimes. And he doesn't push me, you know? And he knows what he wants." Jackie stops for a second, thinking of all the other reasons she could possibly be attracted to Steven, but Pris interrupts her train of thoughts.

"So you like him."

"No I don't. It's not like that. We're just having fun; it doesn't mean anything."

"Maybe you're just having fun, but that doesn't mean you don't like him."

"No. No, no, no, I can't. See, I had a crush on him once before and it was nothing like this. Trust me."

Pris looks at her doubtfully but doesn't push the subject. "Fine. So why haven't you slept with him yet? I mean, don't you want to?."

"Oh, I want to. God, I want to."

"So...why?"

"Because!" Jackie explains, her voice raising a pitch. "That would be...wrong. We're not even dating, and...I'm not a whore!"

Pris scoffs. "Jackie, you care so much about what other people think it's pathetic."

"I do not. I told you, this summer I'm-"

"Yeah, yeah, that's all talk. Let me get this straight. You and this guy have been making out for weeks. He hasn't pressured you to do anything you don't want to, _even though you want to_. He's 'so good it doesn't feel real.' You clearly think highly enough of him that you're willing to do this even though he's friends with your ex-boyfriend. You _want_ to have sex with him. But you don't because you think other people might think it's wrong. Or that you're a whore."

Jackie stays silent.

"Jackie, how many people have you slept with?"

"Just Michael."

"Are you two still dating?"

"No."

"It's his fault you broke up?"

"Yes."

"Do you like being with this other guy?"

"Yeah."

"So...it's not wrong and you're not a whore."

Jackie doesn't look at Pris as she processes her words. Her head feels like it's spinning. _So you like him. So why haven't you slept with him?_ God, she never should have talked to her about it. She never knows what to say to make Jackie feel better.

"Look, if you're not ready or anything, that's totally cool. I didn't meant to frighten you, so wipe that look off your face. Relax. Jesus. If he's the reason you're like this I wanna _meet_ this guy."

Jackie snaps herself to attention. "No, definitely not," she dismisses immediately. Pris is exactly the kind of girl Hyde would go for: beautiful, strong-minded, cool, lives in jeans and t-shirts. Jackie pales in comparison to her.

Of course, she does have to get used to the idea of Steven being with other people. She only has about half a summer left with him, then it's back to business as usual. There's no way they can keep it up once summer ends and Donna and Michael return.

A weird twisty feeling spins through her stomach. What if...nope. Not again. No way. She won't think about it.

"Can we talk about something else?"

"Sure," Pris smiles. "I think I like this guy. He's making you much more tolerable."

"I said change the subject!"

"Okay, okay. Hey, do you think Bradley's secretly cool and smokes pot?"

Jackie throws her head back and laughs. "Definitely not."

* * *

**Days Since Jackie Got Back From Florida:** 1

She hears them before she sees them - or more accurately, she hears Fez's loud "Ai, no" sound across the neighbourhood. She watches the three of them as she rounds the corner, dribbling the basketball around lazily.

"C'mon, Forman, have a little life!" Hyde shouts at him as he shoots the ball straight over Eric's head. The sound of his voice warms Jackie even more than the humid air. She wonders if he'll be excited to see her, then immediately washes the thought from her head. Even if he is, he wouldn't show it, and especially not in front of the other two.

"Hey, guys!" she chirps, skipping up the driveway.

The boys whirl around to look at her and have completely different reactions.

"Oh, man, already? Can this day get any worse?" Eric groans.

Hyde nods at her and says, "Hey."

Fez jumps up and dashes towards her. "Jackie! Finally!"

He tries to hug her, but she dodges quickly, holding her hand up. "Ew, sweaty!"

Ditching the attempt at a hug, Fez continues, "I'm so glad you're back. You have no idea what it's like being surrounded by boys all the time."

She looks at Fez weirdly. "Fez-"

"Don't bother trying to argue with him," Hyde shakes his head.

Jackie takes his advice and gives Fez a smile. "Well, I missed you too, Fez. I wish you could've come to the wedding with me. None of the stupid waiters there knew how to pour drinks correctly. It was always too much ice, or filled so high you could hardly lift the glass without spilling. I missed having my own personal foreigner."

Fez, looking proud, squares his shoulders. "Amateurs," he shakes his head.

"Fez!" Steven interrupts. "Hurry up, man, let's finish this game."

"Coming!" Fez runs back onto the court and Jackie follows more slowly, jumping up onto the hood of the Vista Cruiser to get a better view. Of Steven kicking Eric and Fez's asses. Effortlessly. He's hardly breaking a sweat as he dribbles the ball between the other two. His shirt today is a mustardy yellow that looks far better on him than she could have imagined.

Jackie crosses her legs and watches them play with not much interaction until Eric yells, "You know what? I give up? I suck at everything. I'm gonna go sulk in my room. None of you interrupt me."

Jackie frowns as he leaves. "Did I miss something?" she asks. "Wasn't he getting _better_ when I left."

"Oh yes, but then me and Hyde took him to the Hub with us, and there was this tall feisty redhead, and that was the end of it. Apparently seeing her brought back 'feelings' and 'memories' and now Eric has to be forced to get out of his room."

Jackie rolls her eyes. "Pathetic."

"No, you know what's pathetic? The fact that both of you together can hardly score 5 points on me," Steven says to Fez.

Fez scowls. "I will beat you next time. Just wait for it. You will not even see it coming."

"Sure," Steven drawls disbelievingly.

"I will! Watch. Jackie will be on my team."

Jackie gives him an incredulous look. "Oh no I won't," she declares bossily. "I don't play with balls."

Immediately she wishes the words never came out her mouth. "Oh yeah?" Hyde asks with a huge smile on his face. "I can teach you how."

Jackie glares at him with a glint in her eyes. "No thanks. I'm good."

"You sure?"

"Oh, please, Jackie," Fez interrupts. "Please let Hyde teach you how to play with balls. It'll be fun."

"So fun," Hyde agrees.

Jackie has to fight to keep herself from laughing. "Fine." She hops off the car and walks toward them. "Although it can't be that hard - I'm good at everything."

"I'll be the judge of that," Hyde says, quickly throwing her the ball.

Jackie shrieks and barely dodges it, spinning to her left.

"Jackie!" Fez shouts. "You are supposed to _catch_ the ball, not run from it!"

"Give a warning next time!" she yells at Steven. "I could've broken my nail."

Steven rolls his eyes. "Man, she's hopeless. She's never gonna learn."

"Yes she will. If I can learn to play with balls, Jackie can learn too."

Steven shakes his head. "Okay, man, you gotta stop saying that. Jackie, look-" he gestures at her to watch him as he sets himself up to shoot. "It's easy. All you gotta do is hold the ball in your hands like this, aim, bend your knees a little, and - shoot." He sends the ball sailing straight into the net.

"Okay, lemme try." Fez tosses her the ball; this time she catches it and, moving closer to the rim, tries to copy Steven's stance.

"Bend your elbows a little more," he calls out to her.

Doing as she's told, Jackie makes her first shot. The ball bounces on the edge of the rim before falling to the ground. Jackie smiles proudly and puts her hand on her hips. "That was close! Told you I'm good at anything."

"You might actually be better than Fez already."

Fez scowls. "Give me that." He grabs the ball away and bounces it a couple times before shooting the ball. It hits the edge of the backboard and bounces off.

"Like I said. Better than Fez."

He takes the ball and shoots again, scores again, then passes it to Jackie. The three of them take turns shooting the ball around until Fez, who's scored a total of two points the entire time, gives up.

"I feel like Eric," he pouts, crossing his arms. "Like a big fat loser. I'm going home."

"Fez-"

"I said I'm going home!"

Steven watches him go with a tired, unsurprised look on his face. "I wish Do-" he stops himself, but Jackie already knows what he was going to say. Probably something along the lines of _I wish Donna was here._ She always gave him much more competition than Fez and Eric.

But if Donna were here that would mean Michael was too, and Michael is a topic they've both been avoiding like hellfire.

"Pass the ball," she says, pretending she didn't hear the slip up.

He does, and she catches it easily, holding it up to shoot again. But then he walks up behind her, so close their bodies are touching and her arms go weak. "You're doin' it wrong," he says in a low voice, bringing his arms around her body and adjusting her hands. "One hand goes underneath and one hand goes to the side of the ball."

Jackie elbows him with the ball in hand. "Stop it."

"Stop what?" She hears the smile in his voice as one arm curls around her waist and the other one moves her hair over one shoulder. And to Jackie's absolute horror he dips his head down and kisses her shoulder.

"Oh my God, Steven, not here." He moves up, kissing the bottom of her neck right there in the middle of the driveway, where anyone could walk out and there'd be no denying anything. Jackie's heart races; Steven's lips move higher, but she can't move away. Holy shit, she missed this so much. "Steven, anyone could see us."

"That's what makes this so fun."

And God help her soul, he's right. Her heart's going a hundred miles a minute, her body feels on edge, hyper-aware of every sound, every touch.

In a single move Jackie drops the basketball and twirls around in Steven's arms, throwing her hands up around his neck, and kisses him.

Holy shit, she missed _this._ She'll never get enough. She's on the tips of her toes, almost off the floor, kissing the hell out of Steven, tasting him, remembering him. Four days in Florida can't compare. She feels, dizzy, high, grateful, unbelievably happy.

Her eyes open for a split second and she remembers where they are. She can see straight through to the kitchen, the garage to her left, street to her right, and Donna's house behind her. They're in the centre of everything.

"Steven," she whispers, gasping for breath. "Your room."

Refusing to part from her, he grabs her legs and lifts her up. A small surprised breath escapes Jackie's lips, but she wraps her legs around him and presses her lips to his neck as he walks hurriedly toward the outdoor staircase to the basement. She's not sure how he gets down the stairs and through the door, but she can tell he does because the noise of the world shuts off abruptly, and the only things in the universe are her and Steven and the basement.

He pushes her back against the basement door to help support her weight and locks her there with his body, his lips finding hers again. Jackie moans loudly, losing her fingers in his curls as he kisses her.

"Your room, Steven" she repeats when they break to breathe again.

He kisses her one more time before he takes her there, his hands never straying from her body.

Once the door to his room is closed she drops to her feet and presses him against it this time, standing on her toes again to kiss him properly. She lowers herself as she rapidly drops kisses down the side of his neck, her nails lightly scratching the skin under his shirt. Which has to go. She stops kissing to tug his shirt up, and he does the rest of the job, hauling it over his shoulders and throwing it to the ground.

Jackie goes next, ripping her tank top off and dropping it next to Steven's shirt. Having been here before, Steven kisses her again, this time slower and deeper, and walks her backward until her foot collides with the edge of his cot. Jackie pulls away and holds his face in her hands, looking at him intensely. His blue eyes are dark and lidded, looking at her with the same passion and heaviness.

_I missed you,_ she wants to say but she can't bring up the nerve to actually say it. She's not sure how such an intimate statement, said right now, would change anything. She's not sure if she wants it to change anything.

She slides her hands down his face, runs it down his chest, and feels wanting take the place of every other thought and feeling. His hand come around her waist, holding her delicately. He leans back in to kiss her again but she murmurs "Wait" softly.

He freezes and she takes the chance to sit on the edge of the bed and unstrap her shoes from her feet. When she looks up she sees Steven doing the same, and once he's barefoot he brings his lips back to hers, pushing her back until she's lying flat on her back.

"Wait," she says again, and she shimmies up til she's fully on the bed more comfortably.

Steven smiles at her. "Here," he picks up the pillow and tosses it at her. Smiling back, she catches it and puts it under her head. "Better?" She nods, a smile still printed on her face.

He hovers over her and, moving with torturous slowness, connects their lips together again.

They kiss more slowly now, tucked safely into their own corner of the world. And somehow these kisses are even better. Less rushed, she can savor every sensation, every stroke, lose herself with every breath. His skin is hot and smooth as she runs her fingers up and down his back. He kisses his way off her lips and down her neck familiarly, moving slowly across her collarbone.

"God, Steven," she whispers.

One of his hands runs along her side and then moves to cup one of her breasts. Jackie bites her lip into a moan as he squeezes her. Without second-guessing herself she takes her hand off him and slightly lifts herself up to unclasp her bra. He lifts himself off her, staring down at her as she slides the straps off her shoulders and tosses it over the bed.

He doesn't waste any time.

He's everything Jackie never knew existed. He's the embodiment of temptation, of wanting. Her back arches against his movement; her breathing is loud; her legs try to wrap around his waist, but his weight rests on the edges of her skirt, limiting her movement.

"Steven," she says again, louder and breathier this time. He moans an answer with his mouth still on her breast. "Oh my God." Her back arches up again. He releases her suddenly and crawls back up to kiss her lips again.

As he kisses her Jackie tries her best to kiss him back while using her hands to slowly push down her stupid, restricting skirt. She guesses she wasn't doing that great a job because he pauses and asks, "Jackie, what are you doing?"

Ignoring him, Jackie uses the break to pull the skirt off her body and kicks it to the floor.

"Jackie." Her name in his mouth is music. "Are you..." His eyes stray downward to her black panties, the first time he's ever seen her like this, so openly, willingly exposed.

"Steven," she says evenly, daring him to look up. He doesn't. He looks frozen. Nervous. It's so endearing, she wants to kiss all the confidence back into him. She wants...she remembers Pris's words from a couple days ago. She really wants to bang him.

She sits up, forcing him to do the same, and then reaches for his belt, undoing the buckle and sliding it out of place. "Jackie, I don't think-"

"Would you help me out here?" she asks struggling to finish the job. "I just got my nails done."

Steven looks at her exasperated. "Jackie, are you trying to kill me?"

"Are _you_ trying to kill _me_?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Underwear," she exclaims, pointing to herself. "Pants." She points to Steven.

He stares at her. "Really, I didn't notice."

"Well do something about it!"

"You - fine." He lets out a harsh breath and stands up, pulling off his belt and pushing down his jeans, stepping out of them.

Jackie understands now why he couldn't meet her eyes when she took off her skirt. She doesn't even think she can blink away. Free from the tight restraints of jeans she can see the shape of him - all of him - through his boxers. She swallows. Her entire body throbs with desire. She no longer has it in her to feel ashamed of herself. The only thing she wants to feel is him.

"It's gonna be a hell of a lot harder now to-"

"Take them off."

"What?"

She blinks. "Take them off."

He stares at her. "Why?"

"What do you mean _why_?"

Steven looks up at stares at the ceiling. "What the fuck is happening?" he says to himself, just loud enough for her to hear. Then he turns back down to look at her. "Jackie, are you - do you-"

"Steven, would you stop talking and just do it with me already?!"

He looks even more startled now, if because _Jackie_ had to ask _him_ to stop talking or because she was sitting on his bed in her underwear asking him to sleep with her, she doesn't know. But her words snap him into action.

He collapses back on top of her, kissing her hungrily, with enough eagerness and passion to match how they'd begun earlier - just as everything else goes with them, round and round in circles.

Jackie's legs wrap around him instantly and she locks them around him, crying out at the feel of him so close against her almost-naked body. She tightens her legs, pulling him in tighter, her body clenching around him. His hips move against hers, teasing, pleasing, torturing.

"Jackie," he says as she moans again, scratching at his back. "Are you sure?"

"Steven, if you ask me if I'm sure one more time I'm walking out of here."

It's all the reassurance he needs. He moves fast, reaching into one of the drawers beside him and pulling out a condom. Jackie watches in pure fascination and lust as he pulls his boxers off and his dick springs free completely. Oh my God. It's so big. She's so tiny. She stares as he rolls the condom on and tries not to buck her hips at just the sight of it. A small moan escapes her mouth and he's not even touching her yet.

He looks into her eyes as his hands fall on her waist, beginning to tug on her panties. He doesn't say the words, but he asks her again if she's sure, lets her know he can stop at anytime, with his eyes. She knows she won't. The look he's giving her is the sexiest thing she's ever seen.

His hands bring down her underwear slowly, until she can feel the cool air against all of her and she knows he can see for himself how bad she wants him. Her body clenches again at the thought of it, but the sight of her squirming doesn't speed him up any more. Still going slow, he stops her underwear at her knees and then bends her right foot up, sliding the underwear off it completely. Then he does the same with her left foot, dropping the panties on the floor, leaving her lying there, waiting and wanting.

He still doesn't give her what she wants. Like he's moving in slow motion, he crawls back over her and kisses her unbelievably slowly. He doesn't let her take control, doesn't let her urgency win. His lips and his tongue graze hers slowly and Jackie practically whimpers in frustration.

"Steven," she says, her voice hardly audible.

He doesn't answer her. He kisses her again, slow and sweet. Her hips buck up and her legs wrap around him again, urging him down. As if her body isn't pleading with him he trails a slow row of kisses down her neck. She can feel his erection against her stomach and can't believe how unfair this is. She's never wanted sex this bad.

Finally he lifts his head up from her neck and curls one hand behind it, brushing a piece of hair behind her ear first. He kisses her again, one more time, a hard press of his lips against hers.

And then he moves to adjust himself at her entrance. Jackie's eyes flutter close.

She feels him start to push into her, as slowly as he did everything else. "Oh, fuck, Jackie." It's his turn to call out her name.

He slides in further, and she gasps at the feel of him. He spreads her legs out and moves in more, and then more, and more, until all of him is in her. "Jesus fuck," he curses as she adjusts to the feeling of him, deep, deep inside of her.

He kisses the side of her neck once before he begins to move, slowly at first, pulling out halfway before going back in.

"Oh. _Oh._ Oh my God, Steven, oh my God. Oh my God."

Her breaths are quick and shallow as she moves her hips in rhythm with him. He kisses her sloppily as they move, but then stops as the gradually gain speed. He pulls out farther and farther each time, driving back into her and sending pleasure shooting through her veins.

She vaguely hears him whisper her name harshly, but it's hard to hear much against the sound of the bed sheets rustling and their bodies colliding.

She can feel herself building, rising, going straight into heaven. "Steven," she says, louder. "Oh, God, Steven. Please."

Steven strokes in and out of her like it's what he was made to do, and he doesn't stop until her cries carry them out of this world.

* * *

"Crap."

"Yeah. Crap." Jackie looks up at Steven. His arm is thrown over her shoulder and they're cuddled in under a Spiderman blanket he threw over them. "So..."

"Yeah," he agrees.

"Okay," she nods. "What time is it?"

"No idea."

Jackie nods again, but breaks the silence as soon as it settles back over them. "That was good right?"

Steven laughs. A full-blown, unexpected, genuine laugh. "Yeah, Jackie. It was good."

She smiles pleasantly and settles back into his embrace.

Without thinking much about it Jackie plants a small kiss on his chest.

Without thinking much about it Steven tightens his arm and pulls her in closer, placing one on her forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you haven't noticed by now, all chapter titles (and the story title) are taken from the song Summer Nights in Grease :)


	6. Boy And Girl Meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own That 70s Show.

**Days Since Donna And Kelso Left:** 59

"Jackie, shut up," he murmurs against her skin.

Not even the shortness of her breath or the way he's making his way between her breasts and down her stomach stops her from babbling.

He can tell she's not immune to him - she pauses every three words to suck in a sharp breath, then a couple seconds later she'll release it with a small, " _oh, Steven._ " But in all his experience, never has a girl tried to tell him all about her morning in the middle of foreplay.

"I swear I saw the dress first - _oh._ But this stupid...my _God..._ this stupid girl came and practically grabbed it away from me. So I was like...I was like...I was like _excuse me_ and she just - Steven..."

"Jackie!" he snaps up, hauling himself back over her body so he can stare down at her face, one of his hands still cupped over her breast. She looks up at him innocently, her mouth slightly open in surprise at his abruptness.

And damn it, he's glad he mastered the art of zen because for some reason, he always forgets how pretty Jackie is. So whenever he looks at her, the realization crashes into him at top speed and makes him want to choke or stutter or something else completely lame. He clears his throat. "Why don't you tell me about your new dress _after_ we're done with this?"

She sighs. "Well, Steven, I didn't _get_ the dress. That's what I've been trying to tell you!"

She's hopeless. He places both his hands on either side of her head and bends down low over her. "You're missing the point."

Her looks is still blank and he has no idea whether she's faking it to purposely get on his nerves. If she is, it's working. "Well, what is the point?"

He holds in a growl of frustration and rolls off of her. He's not going to _force_ her to sleep with him. Though it would be nice if she'd stop him from getting this far - all his clothes have been shed already except for his boxers. That way he wouldn't get his hopes up.

"Nothing," he grumbles. "Put your clothes back on."

He reaches for his shirt and yanks it back on when she exclaims, " _What?_ "

"You heard me."

"Steven Hyde, take your shirt back off right now!"

Somehow, she manages to engage him in conversations he never, ever thought he'd be having.

"Jackie, listen," he sighs. "If you want to talk, talk. I'll pretend to listen, and then when you're done and you're ready, we can get back to this."

Jackie gives him an incredulous look and glances down at her body, naked except for the pair of pink and white panties she has on. "Do I not _look_ ready to you?"

"You _sound_ like all you want to do is talk." She props herself up on her elbows. He looks away instantly, covering his eyes with his hands, trying not to stare at her perfect pair sitting on her chest, begging to be touched. "And would _you_ please put on...something."

"Steven, do you really not listen to me when I talk?"

"Depends," he mutters, still not looking at her.

"On what?"

"I don't know - the day, the subject, how long you've been running your mouth already. What is this? Some kind of test? Cause I won't pass. The only thing I've heard you say since you got here is _oh, Steven_ and _the stupid girl took my pretty floral dress from me._ "

There's nothing for a second, then all of a sudden he feels her hands on the small of his back. His body reacts instantly - heart rate picks up, blood rushes down, his senses go on high-alert. If she knew all the things she made him feel, she'd never let him live it down. He can't explain how or why, only what she does to him. Which is drive him insane, in both the best and the worst ways.

"Okay, I'll shut up," she says calmly, crawling her fingers around the rest of his body and interlocking them at the base of his stomach. His dick jumps to try to reach her. She presses her lips and her body against his back, dropping kisses along his shoulder blades and the center of his back.

"What?" he asks, confused and half-stupid.

Without taking her hands off him she walks in front of him and stares at him so intently he wishes he had his glasses. Then she goes up on her toes and smashes her lips onto his, kissing him in a frenzy. He cups his hands around her bottom and helps lift her up and pull her against him all at once. He knows she can feel his dick struggling to get free between them but there isn't much he can do about that - not when she's kissing him like she is.

When she finally breaks away, gasping for air, all she moves is her head, her body still pressed up against him like it's stuck there. "I only said my dress was floral once. And I hardly whispered it. Which means you _do_ listen. So I'll shut up now."

Steven almost laughs. She's such a _chick,_ man, getting turned on by the tiniest thing. It's...it's freakin' adorable. So adorable he almost tells her he'll listen to her every time she opens her mouth if she wants, but that would be a straight-up lie, and if there's one thing he's not doing to Jackie this summer, it's lying to her. Things are complicated enough as it is.

So he doesn't laugh, and he doesn't say anything, but he doesn't have to.

In no time Jackie's back up again, kissing him so fiercely he stumbles back and tightens his hold on her for balance. Moving in time with each other they keep stepping back until he can fall back on the arm chair on the other side of the room, bringing her down with him.

Her feet curl up instantly, wrapping around his middle tightly as she dips her tongue in and out of his mouth, teasing him relentlessly. Her fingers find that place they like, at the bottom of has back, and pull up the hem of his shirt slowly. She breaks the kiss only when she has to, to get rid of the shirt completely. Then she returns to his jaw, his neck, his chest, kissing as far down as her neck will allow, while his hands run through her hair and up and down her back simultaneously.

When she's done exploring his chest, she does something she's never done. Taking him completely by surprise, her hands find their way between them, and she pulls his boxers off enough to release his dick from its prison, springing completely to life in her hands.

The sight of it - of her perfectly manicured, impossibly small hands circled around his dick - is enough to make him want to come right there. Then she starts to move them - just slow, small movements, up and down his shaft, and Hyde is in complete and total ecstasy. He knows for a fact he has never, never felt this good.

And _she -_ she's staring at her hands too, lustfully, licking her lips, studying her movements. She - she's goddamn indescribable.

He doubts she even knows her hips start rolling against his thigh, searching for the pleasure she's giving him. He can feel her legs tighten against him as she moves, her hands and hips sending him into heaven.

"Fuck, Jackie," is all he can say. " _Fuck._ "

He grabs her head and kisses her furiously, more passionately than she had minutes ago, trying to relay all the things she was doing to him in her mouth. She moans loudly against him, and he follows suit, unable to suppress the feelings bubbling up in him.

He kisses her and he kisses her and he kisses her. Her hips move faster, gyrating against his leg, her wetness allowing her to slide back and forth easily, even through her panties, and her hands don't stop moving either, pumping up and down his dick, taking him higher and higher.

Till finally she gets enough and stops everything to balance on her knees and position herself over his dick.

"Jackie, wait!" he whisper-yells, his voice not at all there. "Condom."

He can sense the frustration roll off her in waves, but she doesn't complain. Instead she hops off him and runs the short distance to his dresser, reaching into the drawer where she knows he keeps his condoms and grabbing one out. She gets back to him in seconds, ripping the package open, and for the first time, rolls it onto him. It's the hottest thing he's ever seen; he has to fight to keep himself from exploding.

Then Jackie quickly pulls down her panties and he can see, rather than feel, how wet she is - wet enough to be dripping down her leg - and he changes his mind. _That's_ the hottest thing he's ever seen.

She resumes her position and is about to sink down when he says. "We can go to the bed. It'll probably be more comfortable for you."

She shakes her head, and he thinks he hears her whisper, "No," but he can't tell. Because she sinks down onto him in one fluid movement, surprising them both. Her mouth opens and she cries out at the feeling. She drops her face onto his shoulder as she settles. He can feel her clenching and unclenching tightly and he hugs her tightly against his body.

"Oh, holy fuck, Jackie," he bites out against her skin, dropping a kiss onto her shoulder.

"Steven," she whimpers (it's the hottest thing he's ever heard), then she kisses him.

Their kiss is sloppy and uneven, but it doesn't matter. As they kiss he helps her move, slowly first, up and down, until she finds her rhythm and she's bouncing on her own, kissing him wherever she can reach as she goes.

"Jackie," he moans. "Jackie, I'm not gonna last long." His breathing is harsher already, and Jackie's losing control, moving faster wilder.

"Me neither," she whispers, gasping for breaths.

"The bed," he manages to speak in a strangled voice. "Let me take you to the bed."

This time she lets him, freezing her movements and holding on tightly to his shoulders. Staying inside her Steven musters up the strength to stand, holding on to her ass and thighs tightly crossing over to the bed.

He pulls out to lay her down gently, dropping a small kiss on her lips before he does. Then before he rejoins her he pulls off his boxers completely.

He settles over her again, lining himself up at her entrance.

"You okay?"

All she can do is nod; he understands. He feels pretty speechless too.

Without any further formalities he slams back into her, letting out a loud moan as he does.

"God, Steven," she sighs. He keeps moving, sliding in and out of her, building up their tempo again. Her fists ball up the sheets as he goes faster. "God, Steven!" she cries again, louder this time. Her moans make him crazier and he starts to lose his pace.

"Jackie, I'm gonna-"

She grabs his face and pulls it into hers, kissing him breathlessly. Her legs come around him and press down against his middle, halting his movements. She breaks away from the kiss and whispers, "Come."

The word is the last straw. With her legs holding him in place he comes inside her, yelling out her name like a prayer. Not long after she comes too, her body tightening and pulling his body tighter against hers as she cries out.

When they're both done, and he's still inside her, he lifts his head to look at her again, and skips a breath. He forgot how pretty she was again. He kisses her - soft and slow, and then he pulls out, rolling to the side and tugging her into his arm.

He drops a kiss on her forehead - something he's been doing every time they finish having sex. It's a reminder that he doesn't think she's a whore, in case she ever starts that crap up again. Whores get money, not forehead kisses. She sighs into him.

"Can I tell you about the girl who stole my dress now?" she asks after a minute, looking up at him innocently.

Steven sighs. "Fine. But I'm gonna pretend not to listen."

Jackie giggles. "Deal."

* * *

"Steven?"

"What?"

"I'm hungry." He doesn't have to look at her to know she's pouting (her voice has a 'pout' sound), but he does anyway. And sure enough her hands are crossed over her chest and she's looking at him expectantly.

"So?" he asks, placing a card down between them. Their clothes are back on now and he's spent the last couple hours showing her how to play chess - at least until she got frustrated and they switched over to cards.

Jackie throws down her entire deck, sending the cards scattering around the room. She's been in a cranky mood since he started refusing to let her win.

"Steven, I know you're poor, but you seriously can't even buy lunch for the girl you're screwing? Think about it - I let you have sex with me, you buy me lunch. It's only fair."

"Hey," he stops her train of thought immediately. "I'm letting _you_ have sex with me. Don't think you're doin' me any favors." It's a straight-up lie, but not one he's ever planning on admitting to.

"Oh, please, you should be thanking me."

He scoffs. " _No._ You should be thanking _me_ for finally getting you off. God knows Kelso did a terrible job." He curses himself as soon as he says the name they've both successfully avoided for weeks. As soon as they start talking about _him,_ they'll start talking about _them,_ which means the whole thing will be over. What they're doing is wrong; they both know it, and once they admit it, there'll be no pretending anymore and that'll be the end of it. Then what's he gonna do for the rest of the summer? Especially since he hasn't even begun to get bored of her yet.

But if Jackie notices the slip up, she doesn't say anything. She only hesitates a second before confessing, "It's true, he did."

"Exactly."

She sticks out her bottom lip. "So are you gonna buy me lunch or not?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Well he's not a _total_ asshole. He makes enough money to buy her a burger so why the hell not?

"Yay!" She grins and jumps up, heading to the front of the room to grab her purse.

He follows her much less excitedly. With her back to him he can see the tag from her top sticking out in the air.

She's wearing one of those long-sleeve button-down tops underneath a dress. He'd asked her why she couldn't just wear the dress without the damn shirt when she walked in this morning. She responded with a lecture on how a dress like this was too simple to be worn alone, and she _had_ to pair it with something - in the name of fashion. He told her the name of fashion loved screwing him, remarking on how much skin he'd be able to touch without it. She'd given him a sultry smile and told him maybe the name of fashion wasn't the only thing that loved screwing him.

He'd been surprised by her forwardness and laughed out loud.

He smiles now remembering it, realizing she really meant it. He reaches forward and tucks the tag back in.

She whirls around and smiles at him. "Thanks." She smiles softly and stands on her tip toes giving him a small kiss. He grabs at her waist and tries to deepen it, but she pulls away. "Lunch."

"Whatever, man. Let's go."

She skips through his door, not noticing his outstretched hand. And what the hell is it outstretched for? He snaps it back to his side, mentally chastising himself. He doesn't hold girls' hands. No matter how non-whorish he considers her.

* * *

Jackie munches happily across from him, stealing a couple of his fries between bites.

"Mmm," she expresses her satisfaction with her meal with a soft hum. "See, Steven, this is how you treat a lady."

He rolls his eyes. "You got ketchup on the side of your mouth," he tells her.

She slaps a hand over her mouth. "Shut up. No I don't."

"Fine, you don't," he shrugs, popping a fry into his mouth.

"Steven, be serious."

"I'm serious," he says.

"Ugh," she stands. "I never know when to believe you!"

She stomps into the bathroom dramatically, leaving him alone at the table, and returning seconds later with her hands on her hips.

"There was no ketchup anywhere on my face."

"Yeah," he grins. "But it was funny seeing you get worked up over it."

Jackie gives him a dirty look, and then slides in next to him - not across from him like she was sitting before. He raises his eyebrow but doesn't say anything. Instead he grabs her unfinished burger from across the table and slides it over to her.

"It's cause you're hot when you get all worked up," he whispers in her ear jokingly. He watches her face get red and see her fight a smile off her face. She's so damn easy.

"I'm always hot," she retaliates, giving him a look.

"Yeah. Well, except for when you got ketchup all over your face." In a swift motion he swipes a fingerful of ketchup from the container and swipes it across her cheek.

Jackie gasps loudly and sits straighter. " _Steven!_ " My God, she looks hilarious. He starts laughing cause, man, that look on her face is one he never wants to forget. "Oh my God!" He laughs harder. "I can't believe you!"

She swings her legs outward, presumably to rush back to the bathroom, but he grabs hold of her hand. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding," he says, trying hard to sober himself up. He snatches a napkin off the table and wipes the ketchup off her face. "You're still hot with ketchup on your face."

"Steven, that's not funny!"

"You're right, man, that was hilarious."

"No, it wasn't!" she hisses. "You-"

" _Jackie_?"

The two snap their heads up, suddenly aware of how close they're sitting and speaking with each other. Steven recognizes the girl standing in front of the table - one of the ones he turned down. He learned, after Kat Peterson, that sometimes, just because a girl was hot didn't mean she was worth. So after that he got pickier, only going for girls he'd be able to _tolerate_ while 'hanging out' with them for the week. It took one conversation with this girl to know she was not tolerable in the slightest. He doesn't even remember her name.

"Julie!" Jackie's voice, at a much higher pitch than usual, reminds him. "What are you doing here?" Her voice is cheery and false and takes him back two years, when the sound of her voice made him want to run and hide.

"I was just about to ask you that." He voice is even faker than Jackie's, and her eyes slide over obviously to him.

Ah. He wonders what Jackie's reaction will be - would she call him a charity case or just jump away from him screaming _save me_ and claiming he blackmailed her into being there? The possibilities are endless.

Jackie shrugs. "You know, just hanging out."

"Really," Julie nods slowly, her frown deepening. "Who's this? New boyfriend? What happened to Michael?"

"Huh? Oh no, you have it all wrong. We just have to make sure we keep quiet about what we're talking about."

Julie's eyebrows fly into her hairline. "Why's that?" Hyde's as curious as her.

Leaning forward, Jackie says, "If I tell you, you can't say anything. I mean it. Not a word."

Julie nods sincerely, anticipation written all across her features. Hyde has no idea where Jackie's going with this. "Cheerleader's honour," she swears.

"Okay. Well, you know my friend Donna? Frighteningly tall with the man hands? Redhead?" Julie nods. "She had to go to California this summer. Everyone thinks it's to visit her mom, but really," she leans forward even more and whispers loudly, "She went to have a baby."

Julie gasps loudly and covers her mouth with her hand. "Oh my God!"

"I know," Jackie nods.

"Is it for the really skinny, nerdy guy?"

Jackie shakes her head. "I'm sorry, I've said too much already. And we've really got to get going, Julie. But I'll see you around!"

Jackie hops up, leaving her burger on the table, and heads for the door. Julie looks down at Hyde, still in his seat. He meets her gaze defiantly. Her mouth opens, like she's going to say something, but then she just scoffs and walks away. Good.

Hyde cleans off the table and leaves the Hub. He and Jackie should've known better than to just go out like that in public. But whatever. She'd handled it, and managed to burn Donna too. It was pretty cool.

He finds her waiting for him against the driver's side of the El Camino.

"That was totally badass, but Donna's gonna kill you," he informs her.

"It'll die down before she gets back."

"You'd better hope so."

"It will."

"Good. Now get in the car, you're blocking my way."

Jackie opens the driver's side door and crawls across the seat to the passenger side. Hyde rolls his eyes and climbs in after her.

"But where are we gonna go? I don't wanna go back to the basement."

"Where else are we gonna go?" he asks, more to be difficult than because he wants to go back.

"I don't know. Anywhere. Surprise me."

Her voice is light and airy and completely carefree. He almost can't believe it. At the start of the summer, almost two months ago, he was sure she would be the most miserable she'd ever been.

But here she is.

"All right, we'll go somewhere."

He drives.

* * *

Jackie knows where he's taking her the moment he drives off the main road, but she doesn't say anything, looking out the window as they drive the bumpy path to the water tower. He parks in the usual spot - a good walk away from the tower itself - and gestures for her to get out the car. Thank God she's wearing the right kind of shoes.

He walks slightly ahead of her, and she itches to grab his hand and walk next to him, but Steven's not a hand holder, and she doesn't want to scare him off. Besides, only people who date hold hands. She thinks that's stupid. Anyone should be able to hold hands - why does that have to be a romantic thing?

"Hurry up!" he calls over his shoulder.

"Well stop walking so fast!" she yells back, jogging over to him. The sun isn't as hot right now, what with enough cloud cover to offer shade and some level of coolness.

When they finally get to the bottom of the tower he waits for her and tells her to go up first.

"Wow," she notes. "That's the first gentlemanly thing I think I've ever seen you do."

"Don't get used to it."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," she dismisses. He hates when she points out that he's actually a good guy, but she can't help it. He has so many layers, and she wants to strip them all off until she sees him under no guises.

She climbs to the top, walking along the landing Michael's fallen off of countless times. A cool breeze blows by, pleasant in the warm summer air. It's a beautiful day - a day which Jackie hasn't spent a second worrying in. She wishes all her days could be like this.

"This place okay?"

She turns around nodding. "It's perfect. It's cool, totally private, _and_ we get a view."

He does that thing where he nods nonchalantly. "That's cool."

"Oh!" she jumps once eagerly. "We should play a game!"

Hyde sighs loudly as he sits down, leaning his back against the tower. "What game?"

"20 questions!" she chirps, clapping her hands together. It's the perfect way to try to chip away at all those walls he has up.

"No way," he shuts her down instantly. "Not in a million years."

Jackie frowns and takes a step back. "Why not?"

"First of all - sit down before you fall over the railing. You're not dying on my watch. And second of all, cause it's the girliest game ever. Who wants to spend the entire time talking, man?"

"Me!" She sits down next to him.

"No surprise there."

"Steven!"

"Nope."

"Fine. Truth or dare?" He lets out a frustrated breath and stares at her. " _Please_."

"No."

"Steven, if you don't want to do anything why'd you bring me here?"

"You said you didn't want to go back to the basement!"

"Yeah, so we could _do_ something else!"

"I got my stash on me," he suggests.

"Are you stupid? We are not getting high on the water tower!"

Steven drops his head into his chest. "Dammit. Fine. Truth or dare. But only a couple rounds!"

"Yay! Okay. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Steven!" She slaps his arm. "Pick truth."

"No! That's not how it works. No take-backs."

"Fine. I _dare_ you to pick truth next time."

"What? Man, that's a waste of a dare. You can't do that."

"Yeah I can. No take-backs."

"Whatever, man. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Pick dare." She glares at him. "Fine. Uh...I don't know, man. Why do you hate your middle name?"

Jackie makes a sour face. "That's easy. Cause it sounds ugly and old - neither of which I will ever look. Now, truth or dare?"

"Truth," he sighs.

Jackie's grin widens. She angles herself to face him better, her shoulder leaning against the wall of the tower. Sticking with the whole 'name' theme, she asks, "Do you mind that I call you Steven? I mean, would you prefer Hyde?"

He waits five seconds to answer, five seconds that Jackie holds her breath. Then he says, "No."

Her heart skips a beat. He doesn't say anything else. "...That's it?"

"It was a yes or no question."

Jackie groans. "You make this so difficult. Whatever. Your turn."

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare," she gives in.

"Kiss me." He grins at her brightly.

Jackie's body sighs with exasperation. "Seriously, Steven? You're not making this game any fun."

"I'm the only one making this fun," he attempts to correct her. Rolling her eyes Jackie leans in and gives him a small kiss, lasting no more than a second. "What the hell was that?"

"You said to kiss you, so I kissed you."

"Jackie, if all we keep doing is annoying each other, one of us probably will end up at the bottom of this tower, and the other one'll end up in jail for it."

"Well, I'll stop annoying you if you stop annoying me." She can tell her response does more to annoy him, because his shoulders tense and he lets out a frustrated breath. "Truth or dare?" she asks, pressing him further.

"Truth," he says heavily.

"Hmm," Jackie smiles at him. "What's the longest you've ever 'hung out' with someone."

He gives her a side-eye. "You mean like we're 'hanging out?'" She nods; he shrugs. "How long we been doing this?"

"'Bout a month," she tells him. It's been a month and eight days.

"'Bout a month," he says then, with finality.

Jackie siddles in a little closer, her heart skipping a beat. She's the person Steven's been with the longest. She's not sure what to think about that. "How come you never-"

"You get one question," he snaps, raising his finger at her. "Truth or dare?"

Jackie pouts. "Dare."

" _Really_ kiss me."

Steven really doesn't get the point of this game. Truth or dare was practically made for people to get closer. Not for guys to get girls to make out with them. Unless...Steven's trying to get closer to her _by_ making out with her. She's not sure how likely that is, and she doesn't have time to do the math.

She twists a hand behind his neck and draws him to her, lifting her lips to meet his lightly. She kisses him softly first, then slowly deepens it, pulling his bottom lip into her mouth and then letting her tongue slide across it, teasing him playfully. He opens his mouth against hers and their tongues meet sliding against each other for thirty seconds, a minute. Then she pulls away.

"Truth or dare?"

"You," Steven says, moving back to lean against the tower, "Are no fun."

"Uh huh. Truth or dare?"

"Jackie, I hate this game."

"Truth or dare!"

"Truth! Dammit. Next time we're going back to the frickin' basement."

"How come you've never had any girlfriends?"

"Labels, man," he answers, with the same tired tone in his voice. "They change everything. In fact, the only reason they exist is to give people a bunch of expectations that society sets out for you. It's all a money-making system, all of it. When you got labels, you got expectations, and the only way to meet those expectations is to spend money on unnecessary shit - flowers, chocolate, jewelry, fancy dinners. All this crap that doesn't really matter. That's why I don't _like_ people, man. It's my way of fighting The Man, showing 'em that I won't succumb to all their subliminal mind control mumbo jumbo."

Jackie wants to tell him that everything he just said sounds like a heap of mumbo jumbo, but she keeps her mouth shut, learning by now that she has to wait for her turn to ask the next question. "Truth or dare?" he asks her.

"Dare."

"I dare you to not wear makeup tomorrow."

" _What?_ "

"Yeah, man. See, makeup's a societal thing too. They want you to think that you need it to feel pretty, so you keep buying it and giving them money."

"Has it ever occurred to you that maybe I _do_ need makeup?"

"Nah, man. I don't wear makeup, and I'm gorgeous."

"I'm not doing that."

"You have to. It's a dare."

"I won't."

"Fine. Then I won't answer anymore of your questions."

"Ugh!" Maybe Jackie _should_ throw him off the water tower. "Fine. But I'm not going out in public!" She takes a deep breath. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Steven!"

"Maybe I do like this game," he smiles. "Come on. We gotta keep it interesting. I can't pick the same thing every time."

"Fine," Jackie relents for the millionth time today. "Um..." What does she want to dare him to do? Part of her wants to wish him to walk around naked tomorrow, to have him see how it feels, but that would be a waste of a dare. She may as well make him do something she wants.

"Hold my hand."

He looks at her sharply, puzzled, and she closes her eyes immediately, wishing she never said it. It's the dumbest dare in the history of dares. God, she knows she's blushing. She's such an idiot.

But then the hand closest to her wraps around hers, and Jackie watches in fascination as his palm covers her one. Chills fly up her arm and down her spine. She hopes he doesn't notice her shiver, especially when he turns his hand over to lace their fingers together.

She's probably even redder than before when she looks up at him. His face is impassive. She can't see his eyes well through the shades, but he doesn't look at her weirdly for the request. He doesn't look _anything._ It's frustrating.

"Truth or dare?" he asks, his voice softer than before.

"Truth."

He doesn't complain. "You really done with Kelso?"

That question catches her off guard. She wasn't expecting him to ask such a loaded question, figuring he'd probably try to stay on the lighter side of things. This is even better.

"Yeah," she says. "I mean I think so. I haven't thought of him...in a really long time. And when I do, I don't miss him. So...yeah."

He nods. "Cool."

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What about Donna?"

His grip on her hand loosens. "What _about_ Donna?"

She squeezes her fingers tighter around his. "You said you don't like people so that you can avoid the labels. But you liked Donna. I remember."

"I'm not likin' these questions," he says to her.

"I'm just asking you to clarify, Steven," she says with a light voice. "You don't like people but you liked _her_."

As nonchalant as ever, he shrugs his shoulder and replies, "I thought I did. I mean, I guess I did, yeah. I don't know, man, what do you want me to say? That was a long time ago. I know better now. Truth or dare?"

He asks her the question quickly, before she can ask any follow-up questions. She lets it go, answering, "Dare."

"Ever had sex on the water tower?"

"That is _not_ happening."

"Yeah, yeah, figures. All right, I dare you to listen to the Stones album I've been trying to show you. Now truth."

"Am I the best you've ever had?"

Steven laughs loudly. " _That's_ your question?"

"Yes. And stop laughing about it!"

"How would you know if I'm lying."

"You can't. That's why it's called _truth_."

"Yeah, well, tough luck. That's for me to know and you to keep wondering."

"Fine. Pick dare then."

"Okay. Dare."

"I dare you to tell me I'm the best you've ever had."

"Jesus Christ, Jackie."

"I just want to hear you say it!"

"You're the best I've ever had."

Jackie's breath gets caught in her throat. "Do you mean it?"

"Truth or dare?"

She groans, dropping her head on his shoulder. "Truth."

"Am I, you know, bigger than Kelso?"

Jackie laughs and lifts her head to peep up at him. "Uh huh," she says, without teasing him for his question. "And better with your hands, too." She lifts their interlocked hands and kisses the back of his knuckles, smiling cheekily at him.

"Yeah, I know," he drawls with a smile in his voice. "I just wanted to hear ya say it."

"Truth or dare?" Jackie prompts, putting her head back in its place on his shoulder.

"Whatever you want."

_What are we doing?_ she wants to ask. She wonders if she should, just to get it out the way. But there's still a long way to go till summer ends, and why kill a good thing before its time?

"Kiss me."

"Now you're getting the hang of it," he jokes, using his hand to lift her chin up and tilt it towards him. He kisses her lightly. She breathes him in, using one hand to sink into his hair, but keeping the other clasped tightly in his. "Truth or dare?" he asks when they finally resurface.

"Dare," she breathes.

He bends down and kisses her again, drawing her closer. She tosses one leg carelessly over his, her body shrinking into his embrace.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Shave the beard," she whispers against his lips.

He freezes. "Not happening."

"Come on. It's a dare!"

"I don't care. I won't do it."

"Steven."

"Nope. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

He rolls his eyes. "Think Forman and Fez have any idea what's happening right under their noses."

She shakes her head. "Not a clue. Are you tired of this game?"

"Very."

"Yeah me too."

Jackie sighs and rests her head against his shoulder again. She breathes in contentedly, the smell of fresh air and cool wind mixing with Steven's scent. He _smells_ like a man. Like safety and sureness and all the things he isn't. And a tiny bit like weed. She looks down at her hand in his; their fingers are still wrapped tightly together. Her pulse jumps thinking about what this could mean. He's holding her hand cause she dared him to. But the way his thumb gently rubs her skin in circular motions - she didn't ask him to do that.

Jackie settles in deeper, and to her dismay, Steven removes his hand from hers, bringing it around her shoulder and settling it on her waist to hold her better. Right away she misses his hand in hers. She almost scolds him about it but then he offers her his other hand placing his palm face-up on the leg that's resting between his.

She feels her heart try to leap out of her throat. She stares at his hand and runs her fingers tenderly over his palm, tracing abstract designs onto his skin. With her head tucked into his side, she thinks she feels his heart skip faster, and she wonders if it's because of her movements, wonders if she's just imagining it all.

"How'd you guys find this place anyway?" she asks softly.

"What do you mean?" His voice is scratchy.

"I mean, whose dumb idea was it that it would be cool to climb up the water tower?"

"Uh, well..." She feels his chest rise and fall with a deep breath. "I used to come here, when I was little and had to get away from Edna and Bud. Had to get some place they wouldn't find me, and even if they did, they wouldn't reach me. Didn't matter anyway. They never really looked. Brought Forman with me one day, then one day we brought Kelso, then Donna, and it became our hideout, man. Plus we get to watch Kelso fall off every year. This tower has been very good to me."

Jackie doesn't look up to see him. She has a feeling he doesn't want her to, that even though he rounded it off with a joke, what he shared was not something he gave up easily.

So she slips her hand into his completely and closes her fingers around his one by one, giving his hand a gentle squeeze when she's done. His hand practically swallows hers. He starts rubbing his thumb over her skin again.

"You're gonna have to come over tomorrow," she tells him, her voice barely above a whisper. "If I have to go the day without makeup I'm not going to want to leave my house."

"Won't your parents be home?"

"Not if you come after 8. Daddy will be at work all day and my mom's still in Florida."

Steven's body stiffens, and his grip on her hand tightens. "Still in Florida? Why? When's she coming back?"

"I don't know. I guess I don't really go looking for her either."

"Okay. I'll make up something to tell Forman. Be there by 8:30."

Jackie hopes he can't feel her heart beating, and is suddenly extremely grateful her face is hidden from him. If he sees her he'd be able to read all her thoughts straight from her mind. And all her thoughts scream that she is _so screwed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys! It has been such a long week/weekend and it just keeps going. I had to slam this chapter out as quick as possible; I've been super busy. That being said, I do want to say: This chapter pretty much completes the transition for Jackie and Hyde from questioning things to coming to terms and being okay with their 'relationship.' It's one of my favourite chapters & also a super important one for their development, so I hope that was relayed to you all in this chapter (esp. since I didn't take as much time as usual to edit).
> 
> Also, for purposes of this story, because I'm not from the U.S. and my school system is a little different, I'm just going with the whole 'There's 104 days of summer vacation' thing cause I don't know any better. Which means we're already halfway through the summer...and also *almost* halfway through the story. Which is super quick, I can't believe it. Anyway, I try not to make these things too long and at the moment I'm writing this I can't remember what else I wanted to say so I'm just going to end this here. As always, thank you so much for your comments & support. I'll never get over how much people are liking this story. For real. 3
> 
> PS. If you read Through Their Eyes, the next chapter is coming soon, I promise, I'm sorry.


	7. Summer Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own That 70s Show.

**Days Since Donna And Kelso Left:** 60

Jackie's pout stares back at her from the mirror. She knows she's not ugly, but without makeup her skin tone is uneven, her lips look pale, and she looks even younger than she normally does. She usually doesn't care - not when she's alone and in the comfort of her room. But the thought of someone seeing her like this makes her extremely nervous. When Michael first saw her without makeup he'd screamed without hesitation.

And Steven's even more judgmental than Michael, even if he won't admit it. Jackie enjoys looking pretty, for herself and for others. Having Steven see her like this isn't something she's looking forward to. Stupid dare. Stupid game. Stupid Steven and his stupid conspiracies. As if going one day without makeup would change anything.

Right there, standing in front of her bathroom mirror, Jackie swears that she would never stop spending her money on makeup, just to stick it to Steven. Maybe she'd start wearing more than usual. He doesn't even _know_ anything about makeup.

Jackie's pout lifts a little as an idea comes to her; he knows _nothing_ about makeup which means he won't be able to tell if she popped on just a _little_ bit of concealer, just to make her face a little smoother. Hopefully.

Her fingers inch toward the tube of makeup just as the sound of the doorbell rings through the house. Jackie groans out loud.

"Screw you, Steven Hyde!" she says to her mirror, itching to get the words out. "Ugh." She stomps out the bathroom, insecurely pulling her hair over her shoulders as she makes her way out her room and down the staircase.

She opens the door with as much grace as she walked down the stairs, glaring at him as a greeting.

"Morning," he says brightly. His eyes study her, starting from her bare feet, travelling up her jeans, lingering at her breasts, then finally landing at her uninviting expression. "Nice face," he teases, pushing his way through the door.

Jackie closes it behind him, letting it slam louder than necessary. "You know, Steven," she lectures, whirling around and crossing her hands over her chest. "This is the stupidest dare you could have ever come up with. I mean, really! I wear makeup because I _like_ it, not because _society's brainwashed me into thinking I need it_."

"Sounds like something a brainwashed person would say," he answers her, sounding bored.

"I hate you," she promises him.

He raises his eyebrows as he looks down at her. "Nah, you don't," he disagrees, and bends down to kiss her on the lips, his hands gently coming round to cup her neck. The simple kiss is enough to make her feel limp, as if her limbs have gone numb and she has to fight to remember how to use them.

Then he pulls away and the air between them is enough to allow her to keep her glare, wavering as it may be. "I do," she reaffirms. "And if you kiss me again, I'll bite you."

"Depending on where you bite me, I might be okay with that."

Jackie lifts her foot and kicks Steven's shin.

"Ow! Jesus, Jackie, is your foot made of iron?"

Jackie, satisfied with the turn of events, gives Steven a smile. "Come on," she says, wrapping her arm around his. "I had Martina make breakfast this morning. She makes these things called _pupusas_ and, oh my God, you have to try one."

"She makes _what_?"

" _Pupusas._ Awful name, I know. It's this Salvadoranian food - she's from El Salvador - that looks sort of like a giant tortilla. Actually, I'm not totally sure _what_ it is, but it's got stuff on the inside, and just trust me okay? It's great."

He gives her a weird look but doesn't comment, so she steers him into the kitchen in silence. As promised, Martina left the plate of _pupusas_ right on the counter. Jackie's eyes wander across to Steven as she sits on the high stool of the counter, gesturing for him to do the same. He's studying the plate weirdly. She supposes she can't blame him. He grew up poor; he probably doesn't know much other than hamburgers, fries, and whatever Mrs. Forman puts in front of him.

Jackie feels a small stab of pride inject into her at the realization that she gets to teach Steven something he knows nothing about. It always seems like it's the other way around - like she's been sheltered her whole life while Steven has seen and heard everything. Being with him feels like her ticket out, to see the world as it is, and he shows her all things new and different. This time she gets to show him something.

"Try it. You can eat it with that sauce, too, if you want," she prods, pushing the plate in his direction.

"If you're trying to poison me for making you not wear makeup for a day, I swear to God I will haunt you for the rest of your life."

Jackie rolls her eyes. "Deal. Just try it."

Only slightly less hesitant, he tears a piece of the food off and pops it into his mouth. Jackie looks at him questioningly. "Stop staring at me," he snaps, his mouth full of food.

"Well?" Jackie asks, sliding forward expectantly. Steven stops chewing to glare at her, then uses one hand to reach up and cover her eyes. "Hey!" Jackie slaps his hand aside, but by the time it drops back down he's swallowed already.

"Don't you know how to let a man eat in peace?"

"Isn't it good?!"

"It's fine."

"It's great!"

"Whatever, Jackie."

"I knew you'd love it."

"I don't love anything."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, Sunshine."

Jackie rips off a piece for herself and chews deliberately slow with her eyes closed, savoring the taste on her tongue with a soft, "Mmmm."

When she opens her eyes, Steven's staring at her. "Do you have to do everything so dramatically?"

"I'm a cheerleader, so...yes."

"Great."

He takes another bite. Jackie smiles at him and wonders if it would be weird if she leaned over to kiss his cheek. After the day at the water tower she's no longer sure where the line they never officially drew ends. Before, everything had been very hot, very steamy, very intense versions of makeout sessions and sex. But yesterday felt different. Instead of his touch building upon every molecule in her body, heightening all her senses, making her feel grander in every sense, it did a complete 180. Sitting next to him, tucked underneath his arm, his hand holding hers delicately - she felt like every part of her was dissolving, like she could shrink into him until she became part of him.

Maybe it was the altitude, the slight chill in the breeze, the privacy of the location, the intimacy in their words. There was no thrilling rush. There was no sense of urgency. There was no looming panic that they might get caught. Up there, she and Steven could just be. And she'd felt as light as the wind that blew through the trees.

"What'd I tell you about staring at me?" he snaps her out her reverie with his gruff voice.

Grinning, Jackie answers, "Sorry."

He slides the plate closer to her. "Hurry up and finish eating so we can leave."

Jackie freezes. " _Leave?_ Oh, no, I'm not going anywhere."

"Jackie, staying in this house all day completely misses the point of the dare."

"That's because it's a stupid point!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is! And it wasn't part of the dare so I am not going!"

"Fine!" He slides off the chair and and steps between her legs. "Fine." He places his hands on either side of her waist and pulls her closer. "Why do you have to be so damn difficult?" he asks, leaning closer.

Jackie's eyes flutter closed, waiting for the soft pressure of his lips against hers. It doesn't come. Instead the entire world flips upside down. Jackie shrieks loudly as she's lifted out the chair and thrown over Steven's shoulder. "STEVEN HYDE PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW."

"Nope."

She pounds his back. "I'm not even wearing shoes! Put me down! I swear to God, Steven, if you don't put me down in five seconds I'll-"

"Stop moving around or I'll drop you on your head!"

"Steven!"

"Jackie?"

Jackie stops moving immediately, and she feels Steven freeze too at the sound of a voice that didn't belong to either of them.

"Holy crap," she whispers.

"Jackie, honey, are you home?"

" _Put me down,_ " she whispers harshly. "Steven, _put me down._ "

He doesn't argue. He lets Jackie slide right out of his arms and she instantly puts a mountain of space between them.

"Mom?"

* * *

Her shock is obvious, decorated across her face in perfect detail. "I didn't know she was coming home!" she whisper-yells.

"No shit!" he replies in the same tone.

"Shut up!" Her hand flies up to cover his mouth. "Just wait for her to go upstairs! Then you can sneak out." He tries to say something but her hand muffles the sound. "I said shut up, Steven!"

Sighing in exasperation he knocks her hand off his face. "My car's in the driveway, ya moron."

Jackie slaps his arm, hard enough to leave it stinging. "Why would you park there?"

He looks at her incredulously. "Where the hell else am I gonna park?"

"I don't know! Down the street?" He stares at her. "Okay, okay, whatever. Just follow my lead, all right?"

He nods at her, but when she turns around to walk toward the foyer he makes a mocking face at her back. She's so frickin' bossy. It drives him nuts.

"Mom?" she calls out, her voice loud and clear now, ringing throughout the house. She leads the way back to foyer, stopping in the middle of the room to look at where her mother stands at the top of the stairs.

"Oh, there you are, sweetheart," she says soothingly, descending the stairs.

"Yeah, we were just heading out," she says, pointing back at Hyde without looking at him. "I had him come pick me up."

Pam's eyes switch over to Hyde's direction quickly. She offers him a brief smile then returns her gaze to Jackie, not bothering to greet him. Rich people. Always thinking they're better than everyone else. "But...you're not going like that, are you, honey?"

"No, of course not," Jackie says coolly. "I just-"

"Nevermind that, anyway. Why don't you send your friend back home? I was really hoping you would come with me to get a pedicure." She clasps her hands together and looks at Jackie sweetly, hopefully.

Jackie's mouth opens and closes as she waits for words to come for her. It would be funny if it weren't so awkward.

"You-you want me to go with you?" she sounds even more surprised than she did a couple minutes ago when she realized her mom came home.

"Yes, well, it's been a while since we spent some time together. I thought it would be nice."

"Oh." She looks so innocently taken aback at the idea that her mom wants to spend some time with her that Hyde is stricken with the sudden desire to protect her from all things evil in the world. "Well, um…"

Her eyes drift over to him and he realizes the only thing stopping her is him. She _wants_ to go out with her mom.

"It's cool, man," he says. He sees no reason why she shouldn't. It isn't like they've had any shortage of time together. "I'll just tell Forman and Fez you couldn't make it today."

She gives him a half-apologetic look. He looks away. She's got nothing to be sorry about. This whole situation is too much for him anyway. The sooner he could get out of here the better.

"Later, Jackie," he nods at her. "Nice seeing ya, Mrs. Burkhart."

"Bye now," Pam answers him vaguely.

He makes his way through the door but not before hearing Pam tell her daughter, "Is that a blackhead, honey? Go on and cover that up before we leave."

He sighs as he gets back in his car. So much for proving to Jackie that she doesn't need makeup to feel good about herself. No wonder she's so devoted to it. Her mom probably taught her that the three most important things in life were money, makeup, and men. Maybe that's why she always clung to Kelso.

Whatever, man. It isn't his job to change her idealisms. His dare had just been an interesting – and funny – way to spend the day.

He pulls back up to the Formans' far sooner than he expected, jumps out and slowly makes his way down the basement stairs.

As soon as he opens the door he's greeted with Fez yelling, "Hyde, you're here! Now you can help me try to cheer up Eric."

"Hey, man," he greets, making his way to his chair.

Forman, who's got a blanket wrapped around his shoulders and is sunk deep into the couch, asks, "Where were you, man? It's still, like, dawn right now."

"Forman, it's almost 10:00."

"Exactly."

Hyde sighs. "Man, I'm telling you this cause you're my buddy. You've gotta get yourself together, man. You're depressing. And you're starting to stink up the place."

"I know. It's just…I just miss her so much it hurts. And it's my fault that she's gone. I hate myself for letting her go, man. I let her go and there's like an 80% chance she'll meet someone in California and not want me back."

"Actually," Fez raises his hand, "I'd say more like 95%."

Both Forman and Hyde pause to glare at Fez, then Hyde says, "Look, Forman. Donna's coming back soon. And if she sees you like this, the chances of her taking you back are even smaller than they are now. So please. For the sake of everyone around you. Start taking regular showers."

He watches his friend process the words. They don't seem to do anything to change his mood. Hyde feels a sliver of pity slide into his veins. He feels sorry for Forman. He stood up for himself for once and all it got him was Donna leaving. He misses her, too, so he can't imagine how Forman must feel. Especially considering how sensitive he is.

But holy crap, man, he hopes he never, ever feels so intensely about a girl that he ends up like this: like a shell of a person, reduced to not being able to do anything other than think of her and mope when she's not around. If that's love, he's glad he's never felt it, and prays he never does.

"Look," he says again, opting to try a different route. "I think I know what might make you feel better. It's only temporary, but I can guarantee you at least an hour of pure relaxation."

* * *

The smoke swirls dimly through the air, offering Hyde peace through the daze. Everything about this is comforting - the sight, the smell, the feel of the joint between his fingers. He leans back in his chair and lets out a breath through the small smile on his face.

In the haze he can feel every one of the hairs on his body move delicately in the air. He passes the joint to Fez and closes his eyes. If he thinks about it with enough focus, he can feel Jackie next to him, her small body folded into his side, like it was on the water tower, leaning into him like it's the most natural thing in the world.

"Hyde, you were right, man," Forman's voice brings him back to reality. "I know I'm still gonna be sad after this. But right now all I can feel is cool, calm, and collected."

"I told ya, man," Hyde replies proudly. "Nothin' a little hittin' it can't fix."

"I missed this," sighs Fez. "It feels like it's been forever since we've had a circle. It feels great." Hyde nods. "In fact, the only thing that can make this better is if Kelso was here."

"Yeah," Forman droops. "And Donna."

_And Jackie,_ Hyde thinks but doesn't say.

"Man, I can't wait for them to come back," Forman continues. "It's not the same without them. I mean, the rest of us have barely hung out at all since they left. It feels weird."

"Hey. Fez, Jackie, and I hang out. You would know that if you bothered coming out of your room once in a while."

"Yeah? Well maybe I would if I didn't have to listen to my dad go on and on about how I'm wasting my life away every time he sees me."

"Forman, you _are_ wasting your life away."

"Well I agree with Eric," Fez interjects. "It's not the same without Donna and Kelso. I wish they'd bring their beautiful asses back so that everything can go back to normal."

"Normal," Forman agrees wistfully. "I can't wait. When they get back, I'll do everything I can to get Donna to take me back, Kelso can follow Jackie around like a puppy dog till she finally takes him back, then we can all sit together and be one big happy circle." He falters. "If either of you tell Jackie I included her as part of our big happy circle I'll kill you."

Hyde clears his throat. "I don't know, man. You really think she's gonna take him back this time? I mean, he ditched her for California chicks, man. That's gotta hurt."

Fez is the one who answers. " _Please,_ " he scoffs. "Jackie would be an idiot not to take Kelso back. Think of how beautiful their babies would be."

Forman shakes his head at Fez. "Fez, the things that come out of your mouth really make me wonder...whatever. Hyde, of course she's gonna take him back, man. Those two practically need each other to survive at this point. She might make him grovel around for a little while, but I doubt there's anything that could ever break them up for real. They're stuck in a never-ending loop and _we_ just get to sit around and watch while it blows up their lives."

Hyde folds his arms across his stomach. He knows he should say something snarky in response to Forman, but his brain feels like it's moving two times slower than usual, taking extra time to process the words and then even more to come up with new ones to say.

How many times did he really have to watch Jackie and Kelso annoy each other to their inevitable end, only to start all over again. He's done it far too many times already, and now the mere thought of sitting through it again makes him want to puke.

"Yeah," he says, his voice coming out gruffer than he meant it to. "You're right." It's a lame answer but all he could offer right now.

"Where is Jackie, anyway?" Hyde sincerely wishes Forman would stop saying her name. "Shouldn't she be here right now?"

"She's with her mom," Hyde says before he remembers he's not necessarily supposed to know that. "She, uh, she called earlier," he says to Forman and Fez's questioning faces.

They shrug, satisfied with the explanation.

Man, he's really got to get his shit together. Having sex with Jackie is one thing. But thinking about her during circle time – that's just wrong. And wanting to prolong Kelso and Donna's trip just so he can have more time with her…he needs to get his priorities straight. He should be longing for two of his best friends to come back, too, not dreading it. Not thinking that Jackie going back to Kelso would be the worst thing she could ever do.

When Kelso's not attached to her side, Jackie becomes more human. Softer, more intelligent, funnier. This summer she's been something so completely not-real in his hands. It's been too good. Too easy. Too out of this world to be anything other than fantasy.

She's like the summer, coming in at full force, a wisp of wind that's soft and forceful at the same time. Vibrant and loud and warm, she brings colour and life to all things otherwise dull. Her eyes are the clear, cloudless sky. Her touch is golden. Her laugh is that pure song birds sing when they wake up in the morning. And she'll be gone as suddenly as she came. And whatever she did with Kelso would be none of his concern.

Jesus Christ, he's really high. What a mess he's gotten himself into. It fits so perfectly with everything else he's had handed to him - something that can't possibly end well, but, hey, he's come this far. Self-destruction is practically his middle name.

He starts to laugh. It's hilarious. He's been fooling around with Jackie for _weeks_. If his younger-self knew – he laughs harder.

"Hyde, what are you laughing at?"

"Life, man," Hyde says between laughs. "It – life is so fucked up, man." He clutches his stomach as he laughs harder.

Across from him, Eric starts to laugh too. "You're right, Hyde." Fez joins in on the laughter, looking between them amused, as Forman continues. "Life, the universe, God. They just love messing around with us, you know? It's not the government, man. It's the universe that's the real bad guy. Like, it'll give you a girl that's so great she can't be real, and then just take her away." Forman snaps his fingers and laughs harder. "Just like that."

Hyde laughs so hard he falls off the chair.

* * *

**Days Since Jackie's Mom Came Back:** 4

Jackie wakes because she hears something fall and rattle loudly through this corner of the house. Her heart pounds wildly from being startled out of her sleep, and for the first couple seconds, she's afraid. Her house is silent and still more often than not. She's used to drifting to sleep and waking up in complete silence except for whatever record she might be playing in the background. Such a loud noise coming so early in the morning scares her.

Then she hears her parents' voices seep through the cracks in her door and her nerves calm down. Rubbing wearily at her eyes, Jackie checks the clock on her bedside table. It's only 6:30. Far too early for her mother to be awake.

But whatever. Maybe she's just seeing her dad off on whatever business trip he has to take next. She lies back down and presses her eyes closed, trying to lull herself back to sleep; but then she hears the urgency and harsh tones sounding from her parents and she realizes they're _arguing._

Jackie sits back up. Her parents hardly argue. They don't spend enough time with each other for that. And this early?

She edges off her bed carefully and tiptoes to her bedroom door, pressing her ear against the space between the door and the wall to hear better.

"And how much money is it going to cost me this time?" her father was asking. His tone was hushed but still loud enough and clear enough that she could make out every word.

"Oh, it hardly made a dent in your pocket. And it was a one-way ticket, so I'll give you more than enough time to make back the money before I get my return."

Jackie forgets to keep breathing. Her mom's leaving _again?_

"Pam, I told you we have to be more careful with money."

"Yes, Jack, you've been singing the same old tune for about 17 years now."

"I mean it this time."

"Look. I'm not going to go out there and blow all your cash, all right? I'll even make it a game to see how _little_ money I can spend. When you look like me you don't buy a lot of your own things."

"You _don't_. _I_ do."

"Exactly." She can see her mother's face when she hears her answer – a little bit smug, a little bit pitying, a little bit innocent. It's an expression Jackie herself has mastered over the years.

It works. There aren't many people who can conjure up a proper response after getting a look like that. She can hear her dad's surrendering sigh, picture him running his hand over his face before he says, "Fine. But what about…what about the Miles' fundraiser I told you about? That's in two weeks. I need you to make an appearance with me there."

Jackie steps away from the door and forces herself to stop listening. For a small, short second, she'd thought her dad was going to ask _What about Jackie?_

She'd hoped she would have warranted at least a talking point, if not a goodbye. Especially after the last couple days Jackie spent with her mom, getting manicures and pedicures, shopping, running through the latest gossip with each other. She'd thought they were finally bonding.

She had tried so hard to be as agreeable as possible. She did everything her mom asked. She accompanied her whenever she requested it. Her time at the basement had been limited to only a few hours a day, usually in the evening, when her mom returned home tired and in need of a drink. And she made sure she was back before it was too late, in case her mom wanted anything else. And still it wasn't enough to make her want to stay home, to take care of her daughter, to even tell her she's leaving with a one-way ticket to God-knows-where.

And her dad…well, it's clear where his primary concerns were: money and appearances. It's almost funny that those are her mom's primary concerns, too. They're like a match made in heaven except on two different spectrums. Her dad is worried about making money; her mom is more interested in having money to spend. Her dad needs to make sure his life looks perfect; her mom needs to make sure _she_ looks perfect.

Neither of them have any space left to worry about her.

Sure enough, seconds after she sits back down on her bed, she hears the front door close, and she knows Pam is gone.

Jackie feels herself get smaller, as if her insignificance to her parents caused her to literally shrink. She feels terrible here. Suffocated and trapped and unimportant and unloved. She won't cry. She won't cry. She won't cry.

Taking a deep breath, Jackie stands up and wanders into her bathroom, splashing water on her face. There's no way she's going back to sleep now, and no way she's staying in this house a second longer than she has to.

She hauls on a belted pantsuit she'd bought two days ago. Her mom had cringed away from it, claiming it was a terrible colour – a burnt, summery orange. But Jackie had thought it was cute, so she got it anyway.

She pairs it with a scarf and her brown boots, grabs whatever belongings she might need, and leaves.

She takes the Lincoln without asking this time. Maybe then her dad would realize she's not home. As she drives she thinks of what Steven told her on the water tower days ago – the day Jackie declared the best day of her life in her journal - that his parents had never gone looking for him. Neither did hers.

It's not until she gets to the Formans' house that Jackie realizes it's an ungodly hour for her to be here. Even by their standards, Mr. and Mrs. Forman don't usually expect teenagers to start filtering through their house until after they've had breakfast and the day's properly begun.

Jackie sits in her car with no idea what to do. She supposes she could ring the bell, but if Mr. Forman answered he would be grumpy with her all day. And if Mrs. Forman answered she would be worried and concerned and force Jackie to talk about it. And she doesn't feel like complaining about her awful parents to the best parent in the world. It would only make her sad.

Jackie blows out a long breath, tapping her nails against the wheel. She could wait.

Or she could use the basement key that's hidden in the plant by the stairs and wake Steven up. Sure, he'd be cranky, but he would probably be cranky either way.

Deciding that's the best plan, Jackie hops out the Lincoln and walks quietly to the outdoor staircase that leads to the basement. She grabs the key from its rightful place and clicks open the lock. Pushing the door open as slowly and gently as possible, Jackie squeezes inside and shuts it back without making a sound.

She feels safer once she's inside, thinks maybe she should just wait out here for him to wake up. But so much could go wrong with that plan. He could take hours to wake up. Or someone else could wake up before him and find her down here, and she'd be forced to explain how she got in (she still hasn't gotten the honor of receiving her own key).

Steven's room it is.

She moves just as silently as before, creeping her way across the room, sliding his door open, and then pushes it shut. He's fast asleep, as expected, laying on his side with an arm splayed across the rest of the bed.

He looks so peaceful it stuns Jackie into breathlessness. Steven, with no defenses up, is beautiful. God, he'd kill her right now if he knew what she was doing.

She kneels on the side of the bed, reaches her hand out to wake him, but she can't bring herself to do it. It feels like a sin to disturb something so harmless and peaceful. Damn him. She would just have to wait for him to wake up. However long that takes.

But before she draws her hand back she lets it curl lightly around the back of his ear, her fingers slipping familiarly through his hair. His eyelids flutter and she get scared for a second that she woke him up, but then he settles into her touch, looking even softer than before. Jackie's heart melts.

She can't help herself. She bends over to kiss him, lightly, on the top of his head.

She could stare at him forever, but that would be creepy, so instead she forces herself to stand up and walk away. But she hardly makes one step before something tugs back at her.

Jackie looks down and sees that Steven's hand found hers, and his eyes are just barely open, blinking at her as if he's not quite sure if she's there or not. _Crap._

"Hey," she whispers, trying to keep her voice as light as possible. "I'm sorry. Go back to sleep. I know it's early, I'm just – I'll just-"

He pulls on her hand gently again and shakes his head, telling her to shut up even in his sleep, and the hand that's not in hers taps on the bed lightly. Jackie is frozen in place. He's still pretty much asleep, his eyes closed again. He couldn't possibly…

He taps on the space next to him again and moves down a little, closer to the dresser lined behind his bed. Oh my God. He's asking her to lay down with him. There's nothing in the world that could get her to say no. She kicks off her shoes quickly but quietly and then sits on the bed in slow motion, her fingers still tangled in his.

She lowers herself to lie on her side, facing him, and the hand that was on the bed moves to curl around her body, pulling her in a little bit closer. Jackie thinks she might be shaking. Cuddling after sex has nothing, absolutely nothing, on this. She tries to settle down but her heart won't let her, in as much disbelief as she is at what's happening right now.

Steven, holding her while he sleeps. Just…holding her.

She can tell when he drifts back into a complete sleep when he releases a long, slow breath, and what she thinks is the word "Jackie." She hopes it is.

After that his heart settles into a slow, simple rhythm. His fingers loosen their hold on hers as his muscles relax. So Jackie lets herself relax too, curling herself into him and breathing him in.

It's comfort like she's never had before. Safe, sure, and real. Jackie feels completely at ease. More than she ever has in her own home. It's a terrible, sinking feeling when she realizes it'll all be gone sooner rather than later. That it's not safe or sure or real.

_Don't think about it,_ she reminds herself.

It's been her mantra almost every time she starts to think too much about him and them and what they're doing. The less she thinks about it, the less she has to consider what life will be like once summer is over.

She closes her eyes and tries to match her breathing with his, hoping it'll help her get back to sleep. It's a long while before she does. In the interim she tries to count his heartbeats, plays with the hem of his shirt, imagines a world in which she can hold his hand like this wherever she went, and he would let her, and no one would care.

* * *

Hyde's eyes open blearily and immediately fall on the girls in his arms. He's lying flat on his back now. His left arm is still curled around her body, and she's lying half on top of him, half on the bed, a hand wrapped around his waist, a leg falling between his, her head resting gently on his chest.

He breathes deeply and tries not to move. This is different. Not bad, but he's definitely never done this before. Never just… _slept_ with a girl. It's okay, he guesses. It feels easy.

He tilts his head down to peer at her face. Of course, she sleeps just as perfectly as she does everything else – not drooling or snoring or talking in her sleep. She looks gentle and delicate, and that urge to protect her from the world rises up in him again.

He lets himself feel it, too tired to try to battle with himself yet. His hand comes up and filters through her hair, brushing through it with slow strokes.

It's just after 8 when she wakes up. Her hand tightens around his waist and her head tilts up, wearing a tiny expression of surprise, as if he's the one who snuck into her room to sleep with her.

"Morning," he says to her, eyebrows slightly raised.

Her face gets pink and mouth drops open. Jackie's eyes squeeze shut and she drops her face into the crook of his neck, letting out a small groan. "Morning," she says, her voice muffled.

She's embarrassed. He smiles and brings both his other hand around her waist, hugging her to him, while his other hand stays in her hair. She's silent for so long he has to ask, "Did you go back to sleep?"

Her head shakes and she sits up slightly, her face hovering over his. "No." She still looks embarrassed and slightly ashamed.

"It's early."

"Yeah. I couldn't sleep."

Steven smirks at her. "Okay."

"Stop looking at me like that," she complains, dropping her head back in his neck (possibly the cutest thing he's ever witnessed – and he hates using the word _cute_ ).

"Like what?" he asks, his voice a mixture of laughter and curiosity. "Wait, hold on." He rolls over abruptly, holding his body over hers. One hand comes up to hold her face, and his thumb runs across her cheekbone. "You're not wearing any makeup."

Her face gets even pinker than before, and she must know it, cause she uses her own hands to cover her cheeks. "Is it that obvious?" she asks. "Steven, don't you know it's bad manners to point out when a girl isn't wearing makeup."

He wants to tell her to shut up, she's beautiful. Even more so without makeup on. Like this he can see the tiny mole in the corner of her eye, the way her eyelashes have a small curl at the end of them, how flushed she gets when she's nervous.

Instead, he tells her, "Good to know you hold up your end of a dare." He lowers himself enough to kiss her without placing his bodyweight on her. Her hands inch up around his neck, holding him in place. He finishes kissing her lips and then kisses her cheek, all the way up until he reaches the top of her forehead, then rolls himself off her and scoots off the bed.

"Wait, where are you going?" she asks, pouting her lips out.

"To take a shower," he answers simply, bending down to kiss her quickly on the lips. "And get dressed. You know, things you do in the morning."

"Right now?"

"Yes, right now, Jackie, Fez will be here soon. Speaking of which – get out of my room before he gets here."

"You're so mean." She sits up, crossing her arms to go with her frown.

"Yup. Feel free to join me."

"Pig."

"That's me."

* * *

When he gets out of the shower she's sitting on the couch, her boots tapping against the floor, watching TV absentmindedly. He sits on the opposite end of the couch and studies her.

"So. You planning on telling me why you came into my room at God-knows-what-time in the morning?"

"I told you," she says, lifting her shoulders up then dropping them down. "I couldn't sleep."

"Right. So you decided to come way here to see if _I_ could sleep or not?"

" _No._ I came here to wake you up so that you could keep me company." She scooches closer and stretches her hand out to pinch his cheek. "But then I saw how cute and cuddly you looked, sleeping like a little baby and I just couldn't do it," she drawls in a baby voice.

He slaps her hand away. "I'm not a baby," he snaps at her. "And I'm not cute."

"Not when you're yelling at me, you're not," she agrees. Then she comes even closer and sits sideway across his lap, tilting his face up to look at her. "Well, maybe a little. Baby." He knows she's calling him names but the word sounds like a pet name – one he usually hates but now makes his heart skip a little faster with endearment.

She bends down and kisses him, lightly at first, their lips meeting and moving against each other with ease and familiarity. She smiles into the kiss and he pulls her closer, letting his tongue tease her bottom lip softly.

"Someone can walk in here any second," he reminds her.

"That's what makes it so fun," she teases, throwing his own words back at him.

Steven smiles and kisses her again, going deeper this time, letting his tongue graze hers. She hums softly. Steven pulls away and looks into her eyes. He wishes he could stay here all day. But he, Fez, and Forman have been hanging out in the basement every day lately, sometimes joined by Jackie when she's not with her mom.

"Let's go to your place today," he says lowly. "Will your mom be home?"

Jackie twists around his lap, dropping her gaze from his eyes. "No, she's not home, but I don't feel like being there today."

He looks at her suspiciously. "How come? Where'd she go? I thought you guys have been 'bonding?'" He adds air quotes around the word she used to describe why she hasn't been around as much.

"We were," Jackie says. "But she had to go away again. It's fine, though. Before she left she promised she'd bring me back pretty local jewelry from…wherever she's going."

He's not an idiot, and he knows that's not the full story, but he doesn't push her to say anything more. It's clear from her coming all the way here for human contact, and refusing to go back home (even with him), that she doesn't want to be alone.

"Hey," he suggests, "Why don't you call Fez and see if he needs a ride. I'm gonna wake up Forman and drag his ass down here."

"Okay," she says brightly, sliding off his lap and going for the phone.

He lets out a silent breath. At least it seems like that was the right thing to do. He's no good at comforting people, but as he passes her to go up the stairs he brushes his hand lightly across the back of her neck, and when he looks back she gives him a small smile. He looks away before he smiles back.


	8. Driftin' Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own That 70s Show.

**Days Since Donna and Kelso Left:** 65

Warmth covers Jackie from head to toe as she smiles into their kiss and hugs him around his torso. One arm curls up around her shoulders, his thumb stroking the back of her neck softly. The other lingers on the small of her back loosely. He kisses her with as much tenderness as he holds her.

Their kisses have long since gone from frantic and rushed to ones like this. And, she's discovered, this is her favourite way to kiss Steven: like they have nothing to worry about – no time limit, no friends looming in the backs of their minds, no guilty consciences. She likes all the other stuff, of course, but when they're like this she feels special. Different. He's had sex with plenty other girls, made out in his car countless times. But Jackie figures it's not often that he stands in his room kissing a girl purely because he enjoys it and not because it's leading him anywhere. At least she hopes it's not often.

She pulls herself away for a second and looks at him. His stupid beard covers half his face, and his sunglasses hide the rest of it. Sighing, she plucks them off his face and twists out of his grasp to go set them on the dresser. Then she turns and skips back into his waiting arms. His eyes are clear and visible now, and his gaze is patient and amused.

"You satisfied now?" he asks, nodding toward his glasses as she places his hands back around her waist and hers around his neck.

"Hmmm," she hums. She traces her fingers around his face, scratching at his beard. "Maybe if you shaved this…"

"Not happening," he shuts her down, leaning back into her face that still has a smile on it. Jackie giggles and stands on her tiptoes. She's gotten used to the feel of his beard on her face, but this time it tickles more for some reason and it makes her giggle again.

How funny is it that she's here right now? How insane is it that she can kiss Steven and _not_ feel like the world is going to end? How absolutely unbelievable is it that he lets her call him Steven, and holds her hand, and cuddles with her, and kisses her forehead after sex?

"Jackie," he pulls away from her and looks at her like she's a little crazy. "Can you quit smiling like that while I'm trying to kiss you?" Jackie laughs loudly and brings her hand up to cover her mouth. Did he even hear what he just said? This has to be a dream, or an alternate universe, or _something._ "What are you laughing at? Are you high?"

"No, I'm sorry," she gasps, unable to control the laughs that escape her mouth.

She twists her hands into his t-shirt and pulls him close enough that she could bury her face in his chest as she laughs. His hands move automatically, closing themselves around her and keeping her locked in his embrace.

"You're crazy," he sighs, holding her as she laughs tears out of her eyes.

Jackie tries to say no, but her voice won't let her so she shakes her head. _I'm not crazy,_ she wants to say. _This whole thing is crazy._

They stay in their position until Jackie finally settles down enough to catch her breath. Once the room is significantly quieter, Steven shoves her away from him and stalks off to the armchair. "Way to kill the mood," he grumbles, shooting her a dirty look.

"I'm sorry!" Jackie smiles sweetly. "It's just…your finger tickled my neck!"

He gives her a serious look. "You're a terrible liar." Jackie pouts and gives him her puppy-dog look. "Don't make that face at me."

She continues making that face at him and sways on over to the chair. Easing herself diagonally onto his lap she wraps an arm around his shoulders and places a kiss on his cheek. "It's true," she insists half-heartedly. "I'm very ticklish."

His hands had come up reflexively around her waist when she settled on him, and they tighten now, squeezing her gently. "You're crazy," he repeats.

Jackie kisses his cheek again, then presses another kiss closer to his mouth, then another, until his head turns to her fully. Before she kisses him on the lips again she whispers, "We both are."

* * *

**Days Since Donna and Kelso Left:** 66

Jackie's head lolls back to rest gently against the dresser behind his bed. Her eyes are glazed and lidded, her smile lazy and soft. She looks beautiful.

Steven's in a similar position next to her. Their shoulders are leaning against each other for support. He angles himself just a little so that it's easier to look at her. He likes looking at her.

"Your turn," he says, passing her the joint.

She takes it form him and lifts it to her lips, inhaling the smoke deeply. Her cheeks suck in a little and when she finally breathes out her entire body deflates.

"This is nice," she says soothingly, closing her eyes.

"Yeah it is." He takes the joint back from her and takes another pull. He loves the circle, but there's nothing quite like the tranquility he feels when he smokes alone. Many nights he's spent in his room getting high and letting it seep out of him slowly, allowing his mind to wander and his defenses to fall for just a little while.

Turns out being high with Jackie can be just as peaceful. They've hardly said a word, either of them, opting to lose themselves in their thoughts, sending the occasional grin at each other. Her head drops onto his shoulder. "I could stay here forever."

His eyes travel down to look at her. She's blinking absentmindedly at the wall in front of them. Zeppelin's playing low in the background. Since I've Been Loving You. What a fucking good song.

When he doesn't answer she turns her head to place a kiss onto his shoulder. Her lips press through his shirt and stay there for seconds that feel like minutes and when she's done she puts her head back on his shoulder. Her hair wisps against the skin on his arm in slow motion. He puts out the joint and sets it aside.

His shoulders shrug up, forcing her head to lift off. She looks at him confused until he picks up her hand and kisses the tops of her fingers, then her knuckles. She laughs softly. "Your beard makes that tickle." Her voice sounds prettier than usual.

He flips her hand over and kisses the inside of her palm, then her wrist. He can feel when she inhales sharply. He continues kissing the path up her hand, until he gets to her shoulder and can bury his face in her neck, kissing her skin delicately.

"Wow," she squeaks.

Her smell is intoxicating, stronger than the smoke that hangs in the room. He breathes her in then moans against her skin, "Come closer." He reaches for her leg and guides her position over so she's straddling his lap.

He kisses her jaw, taking his time with each kiss, his lips lingering on every spot they land.

"Steven..." He's not sure if she can tell that he's hard already, but if she can't it won't be much longer.

"You ever had sex when you're high?" The words come out of his mouth before his brain fully processes them.

She shakes her head.

"Wanna try?"

Her eyes and her lips are redder than usual. Her hands cup his neck. "Does it feel different?"

Steven smirks and kisses her. Their mouths collide with each other with unintentional slowness, and when his tongue slips into her mouth his senses go into overdrive. He can feel the strain against his jeans as they kiss for forever. It seems entirely possible that they can melt into each other, kiss until the end of time.

It feels like the kiss lasts the entire rest of the album, but when he pulls away, Since I've Been Loving You still plays in the background. "Did _that_ feel different?" he breathes out.

Jackie smiles, breathless. "Yeah. Let's try."

He smiles back, too high to fight grins off his face today. He uses his hands to maneuver her waist off his lap and over the bulge sticking out of his pants. Almost embarrassingly, as soon as she lands on it they both release small guttural noises from the backs of their throats. Jackie's, in particular, sounds like she's moaning the words, "Oh, baby."

He's not one for pet names, but the word that slips out her mouth – probably accidentally – lights something up inside him. He says her name as he grinds up against her like it's the first time he's ever said it. _Jackie._ Her name feels foreign and familiar on his tongue.

He pulls her face down and kisses her again. Everything is magnified. He feels every single inch of her on him. Her fingertips drawing circles on the back of his neck, her hips rubbing over his hard-on, her stomach falling and rising as she breathes, even her eyelashes when they flutter closed. He brings his hands up and tug at her breasts, squeezing them both at the same time.

She drives down harder on his lap and moans his name when he does, so he does it again.

In no time her shirt comes off, then his, and her skin against his skin is all he's ever needed.

Every day he's with Jackie chips at the wall of denial he's built up. Her existence in his life is a huge question mark. He doesn't know what the hell it is that he feels, but he knows that he's never wanted anybody this bad before. He _yearns_ for her sometimes, when it's been too long since he's kissed her. The past two days he's gone to sleep hoping she felt lonely enough to come into his room again, then felt disappointment and guilt when he wakes up alone. He's not dense enough to deny how much he craves her. He admitted that to himself long ago. But he's sure that's all it is. Desire. Lust. Not…anything else. Still – how's he ever supposed to go back to normal when wanting Jackie has been written into his DNA?

Her nails scratch at his back and the sensation brings him back to reality. His mind strays way too fucking far when he's high, but whatever. If he has limited time, he may as well make it worth their while.

* * *

**Days Since Donna and Kelso Left:** 68

Hyde pulls up to a spot at the back of the drive-through theatre and parks. A chilly breeze rustles through the open windows to greet them.

"Told you we wouldn't be late," he says to Jackie, rolling his eyes.

"Only because you drive like a maniac."

"Whatever. You want anything from the snack bar?"

"Of _course_ , Steven, I'm starving."

He stares at her and takes a deep breath. "Well, what do you want?" he demands, trying not to snap at her. He has to spend at least a couple hours confined in the space of his car with Jackie tonight. The last thing he wants is for her to get all pissy at him.

"Caramel popcorn."

Hyde screws up his face. "Gross. There's no way I'm buying that."

"You don't like caramel popcorn?"

"I hate caramel popcorn. That's not even food."

"How can you hate caramel popcorn?"

"You know what? Forget it. Just stay here, I'll be right back."

He gets out the car and walks to the snack bar, sticking to the shadows. The lot is fairly empty tonight, with only a couple cars scattered around the place, but he still wants to avoid anyone who goes to school with him at any cost. Not that he's doing anything wrong, but he lives in a small town, and rumors get started and spread like hellfire.

Jackie covered for them once when that cheerleader caught them at the Hub, but if anyone that gossipy saw them alone tonight… He doesn't want to have to threaten to kick anyone's ass.

He buys a small pizza and an extra-large pop. It's what he has money for and he's sure she won't mind sharing. Might even prefer it cause she's a chick and chicks dig stuff like that.

"Bon appetit," he grumbles getting back in the car, handing her the box that contains her dinner, praying she won't complain about it.

And thank God all she says is, "Mmm, this smells so good. I'm _starving._ "

"Didn't you eat at the mall today with Fez?"

"Not unless you count heaps of candy. For every store we went in Fez insisted we needed to restock on candy. He almost got us kicked out of a store for touching clothes with sticky fingers!" She shudders. "We had fun anyway, but by the time we were leaving it was too late for me to eat a full meal so I just waited. It was so hard to get rid of him, though. He wanted to have a slumber party. As if."

Hyde half-listens as she talks, making sure to nod his head and say "yeah" whenever she asks him a question that ends in "right?"

"What about you?" she asks, setting the unopened box of pizza between them.

"What about me?" he counters, wishing the movie would start so they could eat and sit in silence.

"How'd you get rid of Eric?"

"I didn't need to 'get rid' of him. Spent the day telling him we'll talk about Donna _later_ and then when later came I told him I had a hot date and I left."

"This is a date?"

Hyde's head snaps in her direction. She probably meant it to come out jokingly, but her voice was little strangled and strained. What the hell, man?

" _No,_ " he says instantly. "This isn't a _date_ cause we're not _dating._ "

His stupid heart starts to go haywire in his chest. Weeks of hooking up and not once have they talked about this, haven't even had a conversation that resembled anything like it. He'd been sure they were both avoiding the topic of _them_ altogether.

"I know that," she says quickly. "I was just joking. Jeez."

He tries not to show how his body sags with relief. He knows they'll have to talk about it eventually, when they call things off, but not tonight. Not soon. Hopefully.

"Good," he tells her. "Can we eat now?"

"Yes _please._ "

She opens the box and the smell of pizza instantly fills the air, but his appetite is long gone. This couldn't be a _date._ What even constituted something being a date? Making plans ahead of time? Spending time together? Going to the movies? Buying her food? Goddamn it.

He can't date Jackie. He just can't.

"Aren't you gonna eat?"

She looks at him with her eyebrows raised, eyes glittering. Ahead of them on the screen, the movie starts – not that he cares what movie's showing.

Screw it. He's here already.

He takes a slice out the box and devours half of it, ignoring Jackie's eye roll and mark of how 'disgusting he is.'

When the pizza's done and there's nothing but an empty box laying between them, Hyde looks across at her. Her eyes are trained on the movie, arms folded across her chest lazily, and she's leaning against the door.

Silently, Hyde closes the box and throws it in the back seat. Jackie turns to look at him as he does so, surely noticing the huge space between them, just as he did. He straightens up and looks dead ahead, but moves his hand from his side, opening it up in a clear invitation for her to fill the space.

His eyes focus way too hard on the movie, but all his other senses are tuned in on Jackie while she slides into his side, tucking her head into his chest. His arm settles around her, and they both release small sighs as they get comfortable in the position. Hyde rests his head gently on top of hers and closes his eyes.

* * *

**Days Since Donna and Kelso Left:** 70

The night is cool and alive. Music plays loudly from a house having a party, teenagers litter the streets, the Hub is crowded. Even Eric Forman has left his house.

The only things stopping the night from being totally perfect are the band of clouds hanging overhead, making the air extra chilly, like it's about to rain. Jackie hopes it doesn't. Rain would completely mess up her hair, and she spent so long doing it tonight.

Maybe that's not the only thing, she thinks as she and the three boys hop out the El Camino. She'd really like to hold Steven's hand as they walk. But that's out of question, so she tries not to ponder how that would feel too much. Probably reassuring and fulfilling.

But you win some and you lose some, and tonight is definitely a win. They actually managed to convince Eric to come out bowling with them, something they've been trying to do for days now. He agreed under the condition that he can be as grumpy as he wants, but Jackie doesn't care. It's been so long since she's had a real night out with her friends. Going to the basement doesn't count – no one else will see and compliment her outfit. She hangs out with Fez sometimes, but there's only so much Fez-time she can handle, and they never go anywhere besides the mall or the Hub. And being with Steven is always great, but for obvious reasons, they can never go anywhere too public.

"Hurry up, Eric!" she groans, pushing his back so he could walk faster.

"I'm going, I'm going," he cries. "Just quit touching me."

Jackie rolls her eyes as he shoves the door of the bowling alley open. Noise meets them instantly, drowning out Eric's complaints.

It's perfect – not empty but not too crowded. Jackie jumps up and claps her hands. "This is gonna be so much fun. C'mon, let's take that spot at the end."

"Hey, guys," Fez says once they've gotten to the last lane and taken seats. "Look. I have two balls."

He holds two bowling balls up against his chest with a huge grin on his face. Jackie frowns. Eric groans. Steven says, "Fez, you gotta stop trying to play that game. You suck at it."

Fez makes a pouty face. "I know I do. I miss Kelso. He was so good at making jokes about balls."

Steven gives him a long look and then slaps his hand on Fez's shoulder extra hard. "How about we _don't_ talk about the people who aren't here tonight, buddy?" he says through gritted teeth, indicating Eric with his eyes.

"Yeah," Eric sighs. "Like Donna."

"Great." Steven removes his hand from Fez's shoulder. "Look what you've done."

"Okay!" Jackie yells over the noise and claps her hands together loudly. Time to change the subject. "So, how are we going to do this?"

"Oh, boys versus girls," Fez volunteers.

"Great idea, Fez," Jackie commends. "That way there'll be one wimp and one cool person on each team." She smiles widely.

"Exactly!"

Steven shakes his head at Fez and turns to face the other two. "I'll go pay and get the shoes. Jackie, what size are you?"

"Ugh," Jackie shivers with disgust. "I hate bowling shoes. They're so ugly. And _everyone wears them._ "

"Yeah, and you can't play without 'em. What's your size?"

"Don't you think-"

"Jackie!"

"Fine! Six!" She slaps her share of the money in Steven's hand and tries to send a glare his way, but he's not looking at her.

"Fez, come help me, man." He gestures for Fez to follow him, who does like a puppy on a leash.

Eric, seated next to her, looks like the only reason he's here is because somebody held a gun against his head and forced him to be.

"Can't you at least _pretend_ like you're not a total wimp and you're having a good time?"

"Jackie," he says patiently. "What do you think are the chances of Donna taking me back? I mean, she hasn't even called once."

"Personally, I think they're really low, but Donna's disappointed me before, so who knows?"

The look he gives her is dark and sad and makes her regret the words instantly. She never thought she'd think this, but she misses dorky Eric.

"Look, Eric, have _you_ called _her_?"

"Well, no, because-"

"Exactly. Maybe you just both need this space, okay? And deep down you know it, and that's why neither of you have called. I don't know what she's gonna do when she gets back, but you moping around doesn't fix anything."

He swallows. "What about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah. I mean, Kelso – he messed up. What are you gonna do when he gets back?"

"Well, I highly doubt _Kelso_ is in California crying about missing me. I don't really think I'm mad at him, though. I mean, can you imagine what would have happened if he had stayed?" Jackie shudders. "Him leaving is the best thing he's ever done for me."

Eric's eyebrows raise. "You sound like you're through with him."

"I _am_ through with him."

"Yeah, right."

"I am!"

"Jackie, Kelso-"

"Here you go, my lady," Fez's voice purrs suddenly from her other side. She whirls around and finds him holding a hideous pair of bowling shoes in his hand.

"Oh. Thanks."

She's surprisingly disappointed that they came back so quickly. She'd actually been having a conversation with Eric that didn't make her want to lock him in his room for a week. Who would have thought?

"All right, Forman," Steven announces. "You're up first."

"Fine," he mutters, tying the shoes and then grabbing a bowling ball. His stance is terrible and it's no wonder that he barely knocks down one pin.

"Jesus, Forman, you _suck._ "

"Thanks. I know."

Jackie laughs loudly, only to cut herself short when Fez takes his turn and does even worse. He sends the ball straight into the gutter.

"Why'd we even bring them here?" Hyde wonders out loud, shaking his head.

"To make ourselves feel better."

He shrugs, accepting the answer.

On they play, and for a large portion of the night, nothing out of the ordinary occurs. Fez sucks, Eric's okay, and Jackie and Hyde rival each other's abilities – though Jackie doesn't do so without complaining.

"I _just_ got my nails done," she whined on her first go. "First the shoes, then my nails. What does this place have against beauty?" She pretended not to notice the clear looks of annoyance on both Eric and Steven's faces. She wouldn't expect them to understand.

After many rounds, Eric leaves to go buy a plate of nachos for them all to share, leaving Fez standing awkwardly at the lane, and Jackie and Steven alone for the first time all night. They both study Fez, not paying much attention to each other.

"Ugh," she says finally, "I really should teach him how to bowl better."

"Yeah," Hyde scoffs. "Or don't," he adds when a loud "Ai!" rings through the bowling alley. "It's funnier to watch him fail."

Jackie smiles, but he doesn't see it, getting up to roll his turn as Fez marches back to them glumly. "I just don't get this game," he pouts.

"I know, Fezzie, I know."

Hyde plays, then she plays, and she whirls around to walk back to their seating area when a sight makes her entire body freeze.

There's a new addition to their group: a tall, leggy blonde, sitting awfully close to Steven, and wearing clothes entirely too inappropriate for the weather. It's cool outside – no one in their right mind would wear a skirt that short. Especially to a _bowling alley._

"Who is that?" she snaps to Eric who just walked up for his turn.

"Oh," he chuckles, looking more upbeat than she's seen him in weeks. "This chick I ran into at the snack bar. At first I thought she was into me-"

"Eric, don't be stupid-"

"But then I realized she was asking me all these questions about Hyde, and man, let me tell you. She's just his type. She's blonde, she seems laid back and cool, she listens to Zeppelin and the Stones and Pink Floyd." Eric cracks his neck like he's trying to impress someone. "Figured at least one of us deserves to get some this summer."

Jackie feels like all the words Eric just said weighed thirty pounds each and settled deep down at the bottom of her stomach. "So you set him up."

"Well, I didn't really _set him up,_ but I did introduce him, so…yeah, I guess you can call me Cupid."

Jackie glares at him so hard she hopes it unnerves him and gives him nightmares tonight. "I hope you drop the ball and not score any points for the rest of the night."

"Jackie, what the hell?"

"What?" she folds her arms. "You're not on my team. I _want_ you to lose."

Eric rolls his eyes and mutters something about _women._ Jackie stands right behind him as he rolls his turn and sticks her tongue out when he shoves past her to get back to his seat. Her back is still turned to them, but she can hear a loud shock of laughter that comes from someone who's definitely not Fez.

"Jackie, why haven't you gone back to your seat?" he asks her, coming up to take his turn.

"So that I can show you how to bowl properly," she snaps. "You're going to make me lose, Fez, and I don't lose."

"I thought we were just having fun."

"I don't lose, Fez! Even when I'm just _having fun._ "

Having fun. What a joke.

She hardly registers showing Fez how he should stand and hold the ball, hardly notices the way he actually knocks down a decent number of pins for the first time. She just makes sure that once his turn is done she clings to his side as they walk back to their seats, narrowly missing Steven walking toward the lane.

The girl is frustratingly pretty. The kind of pretty that's soft and subtle and doesn't need makeup.

"Hey," she sings when Jackie sits down. "I'm Candice."

Jackie gives her her best judgmental look – rolls her eyes up and down her body, then folds her arms and smiles falsely. "Hi."

The girl, Candice, clearly not expecting contempt, looks taken aback, and her eyes flicker briefly to Eric.

"Don't worry about her," Eric assures. "She's bitchy to everyone. We just ignore it."

Jackie glares at Eric again, but he's doing his best to prove his point about ignoring her.

"You're up." Steven's voice is grating and unwelcome as he approaches.

Feeling like the air's grown poisonous and heavy, Jackie stands up, trying to look as impassive as humanly possible with Steven taking the seat between Eric and _Candice._

She can hear her as she walks away, "So, about that Floyd concert…"

Jackie drowns out the rest, not wanting to hear how that line of thought will end. Steven would never turn down going to a concert for one of his stupid bands. He'd even told her himself that he would go with Bob if he had to, if it meant seeing one of his favourite bands live. And now here comes a pretty girl who actually cares about and knows the names of them.

Her throat feels tight and dry. She risks looking back, just a tiny bit, and she can see them lost in conversation, his head bent slightly to hear her over the music and voices from neighbouring crowds. She laughs.

Jackie stares at the ball in her hands. She doesn't even _like_ bowling; she just came to have a fun night out with her friends. Not to get infiltrated by dumb blondes who like rock and roll.

The bowling ball tumbles from her hands, banging loudly against the floor, narrowly missing her feet as it rolls straight into the gutter.

"Damn it!" she yells, and she can feel unwelcome tears prick at the back of her eyes. Her skin burns with humiliation of all sorts. She wants to go home.

"What's wrong?" It's Steven's voice coming from far behind her, still seated between Eric and Candice.

Covering her thumb, Jackie swirls around and shrieks. "I broke my nail! I told you that would happen! Now I'm going to have to go out of my way to make another appointment to get this fixed. Manicures aren't _cheap_ , you know! At least not where I get them." She resorts to what she always does when she gets like this: turns into Jackie Burkhart, supreme rich girl, spoiled and vain and won't let you forget it.

It's been a while since she's been that version of herself, and all four people on the seats stare at her with varying expressions of shock, annoyance, disbelief, and frustration. Huffing, Jackie bounces off to the bathroom, cradling her thumb in her hand.

The bathroom is quieter and empty. Jackie marches to the row of sinks and stares at herself in the mirror. She'd thought she looked cute tonight. She spent extra care twirling her hair into perfect curls, made sure her makeup matched her outfit. Unlike Candice her outfit doesn't show any skin. She wears long black pants and a flowy long-sleeved top. But no one had come to hit on _her_ tonight.

She used to think she was everybody's type. But Michael had left her for hot blondes on the beach, and Steven would leave her for a hot blonde who likes rock and roll. Not that it would even count as leaving her.

Jackie wants to go home. She wishes she'd driven here tonight. If she had she would escape and drive home without a word.

She takes a deep breath. She can hear her mom's voice in her head. If Steven thinks the girl with no fashion sense is prettier than her, then that's his loss.

Grabbing a sheet of paper towel, Jackie wraps her thumb in it to hide the fact that her nail is in perfect condition, then struts out the bathroom. By the time she gets back, they're all sitting exactly the way she left them.

"Oh, Jackie, you took so long it's your turn again," Fez says once he spots her.

"Are you kidding? After I broke my nail? I am not touching that thing ever again. Can we just go home? I have a headache."

"Breaking your nail gave you a headache?" Eric asks, one of his eyebrows raised at her in disbelief.

"Yes, Eric. Now wipe that dumb look off your face. You look constipated."

Eric glares back at her. "Why do you have to be such a-"

"Maybe we should just go," Hyde says, stopping Eric from finishing the sentence. "We're winning by way too far for them to catch up, and the game's almost over anyway."

"No, man, don't play her game. Fez doesn't want to go either, do you, Fez?"

Jackie gives Fez her best be-on-my-side-or-I'll-kill-you look. It works. "Ummm, actually, I think I'm ready to go."

"Fez!"

"What? She scares me!"

"Well that's three against one, so suck it, Forman," she says, realizing she sounds an awful lot like Steven after the words come out of her mouth.

"Oh," Candice's voice sounds disappointed, which pleases Jackie a little bit. Jackie sits down and bends over to untie the horrendous shoes from her feet. Her hair fans her face so she can't see much but she hears her ask, "Well, I'll give you my number so you can call me?"

"Yeah, sure."

Jackie unties the shoes slower, waiting for the heat in her skin to cool down. She doesn't want anyone to see her as anything less than perfect.

Once they're all ready to leave, they return the shoes to the counter and all head toward the door, till Steven says, "You guys go ahead, I'll meet you at the car."

"Yeah, man, sure." Eric flashes him a thumbs up as they leave Steven and the new chick behind them to _talk._

Jackie feels nauseous all of a sudden – genuinely sick. Any excuses she could have built in her head crumble to dust when Steven tells them to go ahead. When she looks behind her, all she can see is his back, leaned against the side of the wall as he talks to her.

She jumps into the backseat, trying to ignore how weird and different it feels. She hasn't sat in the backseat of his car in months. Hell, two nights ago she was sprawled across the seat, wrapped neatly in his arms while they watched a movie and shared a soda.

The sick feeling in her stomach gets worse, and she rests her head against the door, closing her eyes and wondering what the chances are that this is all a terrible dream.

"Jackie, are you okay? You look green." Fez sounds concerned and a little frightened.

"I'm fine. I have a headache. I just want to go home."

Right on time, the drivers door swings open and Steven climbs in, starting the car quickly. She opens her eyes and can see his eyes flicker to the rearview mirror, staying on her for only a second. She wonders if it's weird for him, too, having her in the backseat, or if it's not something he notices.

"Jackie, you going home or to the basement?"

"Home."

It's the only word she says the entire drive. By the time he parks at her driveway, the tears are so close to spilling that she jumps out without so much as a goodbye, slamming the door and walking into the dark house without turning around.

She runs to her room, not bothering to flick on lights as she passes, and doesn't breathe properly until her door is shut and her breathing is the only sound in the room.

The gasp she breathes in is long and shaky, and when the tears fall, Jackie goes to wash her face so she can focus on something else and pretend she isn't crying. But once her face is clean the mirror shows her the evidence: red, swollen eyes and clear streaks of tears fall from her eyes way past her chin. She doesn't look attractive at all.

A sob pours out of Jackie's throat without permission. She feels humiliated. Stupid and worthless and humiliated.

She had thought…she had thought so many things over the last few days. She stumbles to her bed, ripping off the stupid outfit she'd put on, and collapsing atop her sheets in nothing but underwear. She buries her face in her pillow and cries noiselessly.

The tears fall without question, her shoulders shake with each breath she pulls in.

Why does everyone leave her? Her mom – gone. Her dad – she has no idea where he is, but it isn't home. Michael – gone. Steven…

She flips onto her back and grabs Mr. Fluffykins, hugging him tightly to her body. What is wrong with her? Why is she never, never enough?

The most constant things in her life are the grinning stuffed animals that decorate her bed.

She'd once believed that she was a princess and the world was her fairytale: she was the prettiest girl in all the land, and handsome, charming men would fight to be the one worthy of rescuing her from all her troubles. He would prove himself to her father, who loved her more than anything. Her mother, who loved her more than anything, would rejoice with her and happily send her off with her prince. And the prince would make sure she lived happily ever after, and he would love her more than anything.

She tries to calm herself down, but each time she closes her eyes, she can see herself with him. On the water tower holding his hand. Sleeping next to him peacefully. Laughing into kisses with him. Moaning his name into his body while they're having sex. The way he kisses her forehead. His eyes unravelling her with their intensity.

Him giving all his attention shamelessly to someone else tonight.

Jackie falls asleep to the sound of her own cries, and no one comes to her rescue, because no one loves her more than anything.

* * *

**Days Since Donna and Kelso Left:** 71

Jackie wears the brightest clothes imaginable the next day. Happy summer colours, with floral prints on the trousers and a pretty tank top to match – and to show skin. Nevermind the fact that the air is still cooler than usual for the summer. Her hair is pinned back so you can see her face clearly. She smiles at the mirror. She looks good as new.

Her mourning time is over.

She's Jackie Burkhart. It's not worth it to cry over poor, scruffy men who she was never really dating in the first place. Luckily, the Lincoln is in the garage. This morning when she woke up she found a note explaining where her father was. He had an important business matter to attend to. He'd be gone a whole week. He'd also given Martina the week off, meaning Jackie would be in charge of finding food for herself for the next week.

That's fine. She has money for food. And if she runs out, she's sure Mrs. Forman will be more than happy to comply. She tucks the note into her purse so she can show it to her and Mr. Forman, just in case he complains about having another mouth to feed. And if it's too much trouble, she's sure her dad will pay for the inconvenience when he gets back.

Humming softly, she starts up the Lincoln and reverses out the garage. She's been at the Formans' almost every single day this summer. She sees no reason why she should stop now. Besides, with Eric seeming to be in higher spirits and Fez's new love interest starting to get tired of him, the chances of being alone with Steven are extremely low.

But the odds just aren't in her favor. Her humming cuts short as she swings the door to the basement open, finding only Steven in his chair, doing nothing except unamusingly watching TV. As if he's waiting for her.

All the talk she's used to prop herself up wavers in her head. Nervousness pipes through her veins. Steeling herself, she closes the door and goes to sit on the couch, crossing her legs.

"Hey." His voice sounds light and natural and completely fine.

"Hey," she says back, trying to get her voice to sound the same.

It probably doesn't work. He frowns slightly and moves to the couch, scooting next to her. "Something wrong?"

"Nope. Everything's great."

Her heart keeps going faster, and it practically bounces out of her chest when he says, "Good," and leans in to kiss her.

"I think we should call this off!" The words blurt out her mouth at their own volition, shocking the both of them.

Steven, frozen on his way to her lips, says, "What?"

He pulls back from her, sunglasses shielding his eyes, and waits for her to answer.

Too late to turn back, Jackie explains, "Yeah. I mean, I was thinking about it, and I guess we don't really need each other anymore, do we? You got that girl's number, so she can give you what _you_ want. And I got what _I_ wanted, which was a distraction from thinking about Michael."

She knows it's low and it seals the deal. Though there are plenty conversations they've avoided, Michael's been their most delicate untouched subject. Bringing his name up will remind Steven of all the reasons they shouldn't be together – not that she thinks he needs much reminding. But if there was any part of him that would have fought her on this, Michael's name killed it.

"So that's what this was," he says, to clarify. "We were using each other."

"Well weren't we?"

"Thought we were having fun."

"Please." She's surprised any sound comes out of her throat at all with the way it feels closed up. "You and I both know that's not true," she lies. She never thought of Michael once while they were together. After, maybe – briefly. But not in the way she's implying to him.

"Fine," he nods, standing and going back to his chair. "Cool with me."

She thought she'd feel pleased to hear the cold distance in his voice – to know that she's affecting him in some way. But all she feels is a renewed need to cry her eyes out. Screw that. _He_ should be the one crying over her breaking it off. Not the other way around. This is not how she planned her summer to go.

"Try not to miss me too much," she chokes, her voice coming out ruthless and bitchy.

He scoffs. "Believe me, I won't."

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a piece of paper. Jackie's confused at first, but then he starts to dial a number into the basement phone with his eyes trained on the paper. She feels sick again.

_He was carrying it in his pocket._ He would have kissed her with another girl's number waiting patiently in his pocket.

Jackie stands up and storms out the door, but not before hearing him say, "Hey, Candice? It's Hyde."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha. Hey guys :)
> 
> So I don't really think I need to do this, but just in case anyone thinks she's overreacting... Steven and Jackie's relationship thus far (as I hope has been displayed through my writing) is really not very healthy. They make each other insanely happy, but they don't know that because they're both so scared to have REAL conversations with each other. And if any of you have been in an 'unofficial relationship' like this one, you'll know how really easy it is to feel insecure.
> 
> Add their abandonment issues on top of that and...whew. At this point in time, they both want to trust each other but don't know how. Neither of them knows how the other REALLY feels, so they've both been operating under the idea that this is a summer fling. But having that idea in their heads doesn't stop their feelings from growing, as much as they don't want to admit it.
> 
> Both Jackie and Hyde put on fronts for other people. In Jackie's case, while she acts confident and vain and sure of herself, she's lonely and sad and feels constantly abandoned (she is). She clings to material things because that's how she was raised. What she wants more than anything is to feel loved unconditionally - we saw her try to force Michael into it countless times. While she may not have necessarily expected that from Hyde at this point, him flirting with another girl verifies her deepest fears that she's just...not loveable. After all the risks Jackie's taken this summer, she feels extremely hurt and betrayed and disappointed in herself for letting it get this far. So basically - no, she's not overreacting.
> 
> As for Steven, we'll explore his thoughts/feelings in the next chapter, but as someone who has his own abandonment issues, Jackie is hurting him as much as he hurt her. In his mind, Jackie's leaving him first. In her mind, he left her. In short, they are both in pain.
> 
> Okay. Thank you so much for reading. See you soon.


	9. It Turned Colder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own That 70s Show.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own That 70s Show.

* * *

**Seconds Since Jackie Left The Basement:** 5

Screw Jackie Burkhart. She thinks she's so much better than everyone else, living in a goddamn superiority complex, too high for anyone to reach her - not that he's trying.

 _Try not to miss me too much?_ Yeah, right.

Hyde slams the receiver down and rips the receipt in his hand into 4 pieces. What the hell was her deal anyway? She stormed out of here as if _he_ was the one who broke it off and accused _her_ of using him.

If anyone has a right to be mad it's him. He tried so hard to prove to her that he _wasn't_ just using her for sex. He freakin' kissed her damn forehead and held her hand and bought her food and all this other crap he'd never do for someone he considered a _whore._ Someone he was _using._ They were walking a thin line and he'd wanted to make sure he at least did it right.

All this time he figured they were on the same page – nothing to gain, nothing to lose. Just having fun and rollin' with it. But no. She was using him to get over her shitty excuse for an ex-boyfriend. _His_ best friend.

He doesn't care how pissed she is, or why. He's _more_ pissed.

An entire freakin' summer wasted.

He wishes he actually had that chick's number – the one from the bowling alley.

"Listen," he'd told her after he sent the other three ahead to the car. "I gotta tell you – you're a really cool chick, man. Like really cool. And you're hot, too, which is great. But I kinda got a summer thing goin' right now, so as much as it pains me to say – I can't go to that concert with you, man."

Her eyebrows had gone so high they almost got lost in her hairline. She looked kind of funny, but he figured it was best not to laugh. "Oh. I didn't realize."

"Yeah," he'd shuffled uncomfortably and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry. But, hey, if you're still up for it after the summer…"

It had been the wrong thing to say. Girls, apparently, hated feeling like they were the second choice. "No, I think I'll be fine," she had said coldly. "Have fun with your fling. And next time, don't flirt with a girl all night if you're not gonna take her up on her offer. It's a waste of time."

 _Damn,_ he'd thought, walking back to the Camino. He hadn't even been flirting with her. Not _really_. It was like all girls had the natural ability to turn into an instant bitch.

And if he'd needed further proof of that, when he got to the car, Jackie was in the _backseat_ and refused to say more than a word the entire drive. He got a sick feeling in his stomach, and the familiar urge to reach over and touch her rose up in him, but with the other two in the car he stayed silent and kept his hands on the wheel.

Originally, he'd thought she would go back to the basement with them, they'd hang out for a little while, and then when he went to 'drop her home' they'd fool around a little. They'd never planned it, sure, but he didn't think they had to.

She'd gotten out the car and slammed it hard, not bothering to say goodbye or turn around. So he didn't bother to stay and wait until she got in her room either, speeding off while the house was still dark and unlit.

Chicks, man.

He hardly slept at all last night, trying to figure out how the night had so quickly turned to crap. She was fine until she _broke a nail._ Which coincidentally happened right after Forman brought that chick over.

But if Jackie's mad over _that…_ he doesn't care. Whatever pissed her off isn't his problem anymore. It had to end sooner or later. It just happened to be sooner. And hell if he cares.

* * *

**Hours Since Jackie Left The Basement:** 12

He got way too high.

Course, he didn't think so when he was crackin' up with Forman a half hour ago. But now he's alone in his room and his entire body feels lethargic. Changing into more comfortable clothes feels like too much work. Hell, even blinking feels like too much.

He wishes he could sleep, but every time he closes his eyes, memories play on the backs of his eyelids, forcing him to open them again. If he falls asleep he'll probably relive his entire life, and that's not something he looks forward to.

His eyes fall closed in a slow, effortful blink.

He can see Jackie leaning over to kiss him for a second first time, with _The Price is Right_ sounding loudly through the TV speakers.

He opens his eyes.

There's a small chip in the paint on the ceiling.

He closes them again.

She's tucked under his arm in the Camino watching the movie at the drive-through. Though her eyes are focused on the screen her fingernails scratch lightly from his thigh to his knee. It's comforting.

He forces his eyes open. Maybe he should get some paint to fix it. Maybe he should repaint the entire room. He blinks.

He's in her room, watching her pack a suitcase to go to Florida for a cousin she hardly knows. She's happy and playful and kisses him with a smile.

Open. Close.

She's naked underneath him, hands in his hair, his name in her mouth.

They're on the water tower. She asks him to hold her hand and it makes his breath and his heart skip. When he laces his fingers through hers, she looks like he feels – soothed, satisfied, comforted, whole.

He moans her name into her body, kissing every inch of her skin. Having sex while high is an out-of-this-world experience. With her he may as well have died and gone to heaven. Her touch sizzles his nerves. He thinks maybe she _is_ heaven.

Ketchup is smeared on her cheek and she looks less-than-pleased with him. It makes him laugh.

She's asking him if he'd prefer if she called him Hyde. He wouldn't.

She's telling him that she was using him, the whole time, to get over Kelso. She looks mad. She has no right to be – it's him who should be mad.

He thinks he's dreaming when she wanders into his room and slips her fingers through his hair and kisses the top of his head. But she feels real when she crawls into bed with him. Sure enough, when he wakes up she's hugging him, their legs tangled together, and she looks too peaceful to disturb.

She just left the basement, slamming the door loudly and with finality. He slams the phone back down and rips the receipt in his hand, letting the pieces fall to the floor.

She kisses his shoulder after their first time having sex, so he kisses her forehead, hoping she'll understand what that means. And he does it every time after, too, just to be sure.

It didn't matter – she still thought he was using her for sex. Just like she was using him. It hurts more than he would've expected it to. Anger rises in him.

He's in that bowling alley, pulling the blonde chick to the side, telling her she's a really cool chick, man, but he's got a summer thing goin' so he can't go to that concert with her. It's easier than he would have imagined to turn down a Pink Floyd concert.

She's sitting on the couch. She's telling him she got what she wanted, that he was her get-over-Kelso card.

They're on her dad's Lincoln; she looks even smaller shrouded in his jacket. When they kiss he feels different – unsure. He doesn't have enough time to string his thoughts together to come to a coherent conclusion before she decides she doesn't feel anything. It was the same thing back then, too. It would always be the same. She would always be in love with Kelso, and always go to him when she needed to forget for a while. She does it every time – _every time._

He finally falls asleep, and she haunts every inch of his dreams.

* * *

**Days Since Jackie Broke It Off:** 3

"Why can't she just walk?"

"Hyde, it's pouring outside."

"Well you go get her. She asked _you,_ anyway."

Forman sighs, shaking his head at him. It's been three full days since he's been alone with Jackie, and he has no intent on breaking the streak.

With each passing day his resentment for her grows, as does his disgust for himself. What was he _thinking,_ man? _Jackie?_ He'd really let himself fall down a rabbit hole straight to hell. Whatever happens to him after this is well deserved after making such an idiotic mistake.

He hardly looks at her when she comes to the basement, never giving her the time of day. On few occasions, though, he did catch her looking at him.

Like yesterday, when she showed up faithfully by 10:00am, just like she did every day. He'd had Forman up and downstairs already. She shot him a baleful look he pretended not to notice. Then, at one point he'd gotten up to change the record, and when he spun around he caught her gazing at him, much softer than she had before. But the moment his eyes landed on her they hardened again. He rolled his eyes and went back to his seat without a word. He was much better at playing zen than she was.

And the best part was, he didn't even have to _act_ annoyed. Sure, he still thought she looked damn good, but the fact that she was a narcissistic spoiled brat helped push those thoughts way to the back of his mind.

It also made it easier to lie when Forman asked him if he'd called the girl from the bowling alley. "Yeah," he'd said. "We went out last night. She's cool, man."

"All right! Am I a matchmaker or what?" Forman had sounded cheerful, same like he had the night they went bowling.

Hyde hadn't had the heart to tell him he wasn't interested, or that he'd never even taken her number. It figured that the one thing that cheered Forman up would be the idea that he could set Hyde up to make him 'happy' – he was a good friend. It just so happened that what he did actually made him completely miserable.

If Forman had minded his own business he'd be riding out the rest of the summer on a high with Jackie. At least, he assumed Forman intoducing the girl was what had pissed her off. He had several theories.

The first was the most obvious – that Jackie, who thrived off attention, got upset that there was another girl taking up the guys' time at the bowling alley. She never cared about Donna, seeing as she always considered her 'one of the guys,' anyway. But without her here, Jackie's been the only chick they've hung out with for months, and she couldn't bear to see them entertain anyone else.

His second theory was the explanation she'd given him. It had never been just about fooling around for her. She just wanted a distraction to stop thinking about Kelso, and probably get some revenge on him while he was out screwin' California chicks. And what better revenge than sleeping with his best friend? And now, with the job done, she had no use for him anymore.

The third theory was his favourite and the one he figured was most likely: a combination of them both. It probably started off as a dig to Kelso – hell, one of the first times they made out she literally blurted his name right out. But then once she realized how much attention he was giving her, she figured, what the hell, and just kept rolling with it…that is, till she saw him talking to another chick, got mad, and called it off.

Whichever one it was, he didn't care. It was for the best, anyway. They still had just about a month left – a month to get her out of his system and back to normal for when Donna and Kelso come back and senior year began.

She had tried to make him mad, too, claiming she'd spent the day before lounging at the pool talking to a guy named _Logan._ He hadn't done so much as tense his shoulders. He knew it was total bull. For one, if it was the same Logan who had hit on her weeks ago, she'd never go for him after she'd shamelessly told him off. And for another, the wind had been chilly and showing signs of rain for days. Jackie would never go to the pool if she couldn't get a tan out of it. Though the fact that he knew all those things made him want to kick himself.

"Yeah, man," Forman's voice yanks him back to the present. "But I can't be alone with her for more than five minutes or I'll combust. _You_ are much tougher than me. Besides, you've had lots of practice this summer."

"Exactly," Hyde answers through gritted teeth. "Your turn."

"Man, I really don't want to."

"Man, me neither."

"Rock, paper, scissors?"

Hyde glares at him, but he doesn't budge. "Fine."

They play a round; Hyde loses.

"Two out of three!" he yells.

"No way! You lost!"

"Two out of three, Forman, that's the man's way."

"I'm not a man!"

"Forman!"

"Fine!"

They play again. Hyde loses again.

"Ha!"

"Best of five!"

"Nope. No way, man. You lost. You gotta pick her up."

"Why can't the Erdmans just pick her up when they bring Fez?"

His response isn't anything Hyde doesn't already know. "They live on the other side of town. Besides, they probably left already."

Hyde takes a long, deep breath. "You owe me."

"Good luck," Forman grins.

Hyde gives his friend the finger before pulling his keys out his pocket. He walks towards the door with dread building up inside him.

* * *

Driving in rain this hard is never fun, and knowing where he's headed makes it far worse. He has to squint through the fast and heavy downpour and drive way more slowly than usual. They should've just called off the whole ordeal, but Forman's been in a much better mood lately, and no one had vetoed the idea to get some movies to watch tonight. Mrs. Forman even made them her 'special movie snacks.' No one had expected the rain would come down this hard.

By the time he pulls up to Jackie's house he's sure it should be classified a storm. As if hearing his thoughts, thunder claps through the sky. Great. He blows the horn – no need for him to get out the car and knock anymore. Especially not in the rain.

He can only barely make out her shadow as she runs past the lights shining at the front of his car. Despite her heavy coat she's pretty wet, though she did manage to save her hair from getting soaked. Naturally.

"Oh. It's you," she says by way of greeting, her voice dark and thick.

He gives her a sarcastic smile. "Surprise."

"What's got you so happy?" she bites. "Your blonde keeping you satisfied?"

"Sure, she's great," he shrugs.

She rolls her eyes and makes a disgusted sound from the back of her throat. "God, you're such a pig. I can't believe I ever let you touch me."

"If I remember correctly, you didn't seem to mind so much."

She shivers a little, probably freezing from the rain. Her eyes are just as cold when she snaps, "Yeah, well, that was before I realized they were all over me _and_ other bimbos."

A response dies in the back of his throat. He gives her an insane look. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't act dumb." He continues staring at her as if she'd told him ABBA had a better discography than Zeppelin. If she's implying what she thinks he is… "Tell me - how many other girls were you sleeping with while you were sleeping with me?"

She's gotta be kidding. "NONE."

His mind feels like it's shutting down. He's not even slightly sure how to process the shit coming out her mouth.

"Oh, sure. Is that why you were so quick to dismiss that girl? That's why you got her number?"

"Candice," he says, enjoying the way her name makes her flinch.

"Whatever her name is."

He feels like laughing suddenly. It has to be a joke that she thinks he was sleeping with other people. Not only because he'd never treated her like some kind of tramp, but also because – _when the hell would he have had the time?_ He spent every freakin' day with her.

"Jackie, Forman was right there. No, wait, he tried to _set her up with me._ I didn't go after her. You saw how excited he was - what the hell did you want me to do?"

Her voice rises, clearly frustrated and angry. "I don't know, Steven, act like you weren't interested? Say she wasn't your type? _Not_ get her number and tell her you'll call?"

"Jackie, she _was_ my type and Forman knew it," he snaps back, his voice unintentionally rising again, his zen slowly cracking.

"So that's your type," she concludes. "Blonde and tall and leggy and _cool._ "

He blinks.

He was wrong – well, sort of. His theory was only half-right. She wasn't mad because the attention wasn't on her. She was mad because _his_ attention wasn't.

"You're jealous."

At that, she blows up completely. "I am _NOT_ jealous," she screams, which practically confirms it.

"Yeah you are." Are those tears? She can't be crying. Not over this.

"You know what?" She shakes her head. "Tell Eric and Fez I got sick or something. I can't even be around you right now."

He's sure now – her eyes are glossy and red, and they look into his soul with malice and hurt right before she hops out the car, into the rain, and walks back toward her house.

His momentary spell of shock fades as the door slams shut and irritation takes its place. He hasn't forgotten the second part of his theory – no, not a theory. She'd said it herself that she was using him. He wouldn't let her get the last word.

"Fine!" Moving on pure impulse he yanks the key out the car and jumps out, getting instantly drenched in the rain. She whirls around, surprised to hear his voice, to see him standing in the middle of her driveway. "Go! Find some other loser to distract you from your fiancé that ditched you - after being engaged for less than a week!"

He can't tell she's crying from how she looks - all of her is wet now, including her hair, and the rain falls so hard he can't be sure if it's water or tears streaming down her face.

But he knows it's the latter when he hears her voice, cracked and raw. "You know what? Go _fuck_ yourself, Steven Hyde. I wish I never ever let you touch me. You're mean, and you're cruel, and I _hate you!_ "

"Yeah, well you're no prize either!"

"God," she chokes, not even trying to hide that she's crying. Under any other circumstance seeing her like this would have made him hold her until she calmed down. But not now. "I can't believe I thought I was worth just a little bit more than some stupid skank. I hate you. I hate you!"

"Hey, don't get all upset now – you're the one that called this off and started throwing Kelso in my face. So don't yell at me cause you're upset about it. This was _your_ decision."

"BECAUSE YOU MADE ME FEEL CHEAP!" The words come out of her like a tear, like she had to rip them out her throat, stunning him.

"Jackie, I never even called her!" he tells her finally. "I never got her freakin' number! You're assuming crap that never happened!"

"I _watched_ you call her."

"I never dialed an actual number, you idiot. I never _had_ one to dial." He walks closer, close enough to her that he could wipe the tears from her face if he wanted to. He takes a heaving breath before admitting, "I told her I couldn't take her number after I sent the rest of you to the car."

Jackie blinks, looking up at him through the rain. Some of her eye makeup streaks down the corner of her eyes, but neither of them care.

"Oh."

"Yeah, 'oh.' Jesus – I wouldn't _do_ that to you, Jackie," he confides, because it's the truth.

In the next second she grabs two fistfuls of his shirt and pulls him toward her, smashing his lips onto hers.

She tastes like fresh rain and salty tears. She presses herself into him; his hands weave around her body holding her tightly. His damn heart is failing him, making it even harder to breathe in the rain.

The fear that had been holding him captive for days – fear that he'd never hold her like this again – washes away in the rain.

" _Jackie,_ " he pulls his face away from hers and uses his hands to hold the side of her head and looks at her. He can still see tears in the corner of her eyes, but they don't look broken and hurt anymore. She's looking at him with more emotion than he can process.

"Steven." Her voice is barely above a whisper. "I-"

Abandoning her sentence she throws her arms around his neck. Her feet leave the ground as she hugs him, so he catches her and holds her, pressing quick kisses into her shoulder. They stand there forever, gripping onto each other like lifelines.

She lifts her head to look at him again, and says, "My parents aren't home."

He kisses her all the way back into the house, shouldering his way through the door and stumbling into the darkness, Jackie still tight in his arms. He pushes her against the door to close it and holds her there, kissing her properly in the darkness and the quiet and the cold.

Her feet wind around his waist, and he didn't think it was possible but she pulls him even closer to her, killing any space between them.

When they finally break apart, she slides to the ground and looks to him expectantly, breathing hard. He wipes away the makeup from her face, and before he can lose his mind completely he tells her, "I need to borrow your phone."

She nods wordlessly and, locking the door first, slips her hand in his and leads him up the stairs.

Her room is warmer than the foyer, and quieter. But it's less clean than usual. The bed isn't made; she's got clothes on the ground and stuffed animals lay on the floor near the closet as if they've been thrown there.

He wonders if he should ask her where her parents really are, wonders if he should try having real conversations with her, but before he can think about it too much she's handing him the phone.

He dials with one hand, holding the receiver between his shoulder and his ear, since Jackie's still clutching on to his like she needs to make sure he's real. He doesn't hate it, and it's sort of cute, so he doesn't make a move to release her hand either.

Forman picks up on the second ring.

"You owe me two, man. Actually, you know what, make it ten."

"Huh?" Forman asks, sounding genuinely confused.

"My freakin' tire blew on the way here…No, yeah, I managed to make it to Jackie's but I gotta wait for this storm to pass before I fix it…No, man, I don't want Red to kill me, he's been telling me to get it looked at for weeks now…I'll just wait it out…Yes, I'm sure…Fez never made it?...Great, well just go to your room and keep yourself company…No I don't want you to wait up. What are you, my wife?...All right…I'll try…I'll tell her…Bye."

He sets the phone back down and looks at her. She's leaning her head onto his shoulder, still sniffling a little.

"Hey," he says, nudging her softly. "You ever gonna let go of me?"

"Sorry," she mumbles, quickly moving two steps away.

Instantly he feels colder, his wet clothes sticking to him uncomfortably. "I was kidding. C'mere."

He grabs hold of both her wrists and pulls her gently toward him, kissing her softly and slowly.

"Steven…" He loves hearing her say his name. For so long he'd despised it – that was what his mom called him, and she'd never said it without resentment or hatred riddled in her tone. It's different with Red and Mrs. Forman – they're old school, and they care about him, so he's fine with it. But when Jackie says it he can't remember why he hated it in the first place.

"Yeah?"

"Oh my God!"

He wasn't expecting that. "What?"

"Look at my face…my makeup is…oh my God…"

"Jackie, I don't care-"

"Just give me one second."

"Jackie-"

"One second!"

She dashes into the bathroom and turns on the water faucet. Sighing, he follows her, leaning against the door frame and watching her scrub her face clean. He figures it's a little telling that she's not terrified of him seeing her without make up at all.

He sighs and shakes his head. She's insecure for no damn reason. He wishes he knew how to tell her that without sounding like an asshole.

"Satisfied?" he asks once she pats her face dry.

She shrugs and curls a wet strand of hair behind her ear. He has no idea how she can be so confident and so unsure of herself at the same time. "I'm cold. I think I'm gonna change into some dry clothes."

"Okay," he takes a step back, trying not to let disappointment show across his features. He takes a seat at her vanity table, waiting for her to finish from the bathroom. Holy fuck it's quiet in here, the rain silenced to incessant but soft patters overhead. And holy fuck…he has no idea what's happening right now.

The momentum of their argument and kissing in the rain has vanished, and he feels lost in time, suspended in some realm of reality where he has no clue what comes next. She'd been jealous. Hurt. Humiliated. He has no idea what any of that means, nor does he have any idea what it means that he wants to make sure she never feels those things again. And the time he has to figure it out is running out.

"Aren't you cold?" She exists the bathroom, crosses the room wrapped in a towel, holding out another one for him to use. "Here, use this."

He takes the towel, though it's pretty useless considering his clothes are soaked. So he shrugs off his jacket and hangs it over the chair, using the towel to dry off his arms and wipe his face. "Thanks."

The corner of her lips lift in a small smirk, and she reaches forward and peels his t-shirt off his skin. The cold air stabs at his skin unpleasantly, but her fingers work magic, making him feel warm even in the cold.

"Your clothes have to dry," she explains, laying his shirt out on the table. She unbuckles his belt next, sending his pulse careening over the edge. He couldn't take his eyes off her if he tried.

"Jackie…"

"Yeah?" she whispers, sliding his jeans down, bending to pick them up once he steps out of them.

Swallowing, he uses the towel to dry himself off as quickly as humanly possible while she lays his jeans out dry.

_Thank you. I'm sorry. I missed you._

"Nothin,'" he replies, and when she turns back around he scoops her into his arms and onto his lap, falling back on the chair.

His lips descend on her instantly, kissing everything he feels into her. Her hands find their place at the back of his neck, fingers swirling in his hair as they kiss.

"Steven…"

His hands roam until they find the place where her towel is tied together, and he tugs experimentally. She nods, so he pulls it off, Jackie adjusting herself so it can fall to the ground. Completely naked on his lap, Jackie moves to straddle him, moaning loudly as she finds his dick, hard and straining in his boxers.

Her name escapes his lips in a whisper, holding tightly onto her waist as they move in sync, kissing and dry-fucking and groping at each other like it's their first and last time.

"Jackie," he says finally, breaking apart from her lips and moving down her jaw to her ear. "I wanna try something."

"Okay," she says trustfully. She trusts him, and he doesn't deserve it.

He picks her up, holding her legs in place and walks to her bed, laying her down gently.

Balancing over her he kisses her again, deeply, then moves down her neck. He kisses between her breasts, then gives both of them attention, letting his mouth do all the work, and spending extra time wherever she moans loudest.

He trails kisses down her stomach, across her hips, and right before he reaches her core, he kneels on the ground properly and pulls her legs over his shoulders.

"Steven," she sits halfway up, leaning on her elbows and looking down at him. "What are you doing?"

"Lie down," he tells her, and even though he doesn't deserve it, "Trust me."

She does as she's told, and he places a small experimental kiss right at her center.

"Oh my God," she breathes. He smiles and goes back in letting his tongue slide across her slit, tasting the most vulnerable part of her. " _Oh my God._ " Her legs tighten around him, thighs squeezing together, and he can feel her squirming on the bed.

There's no bigger turn on than this – knowing what he's doing to her. And when the word _baby_ slips out her mouth, he moves up and sucks on her clit, and she screams it harder. He's decided maybe pet names aren't so bad, if they come out of her like this.

He keeps at it, tonguing her for all she's worth, until finally her legs lock up in behind him and he can sense her entire body tense up.

"Steven – Baby – I'm gonna-"

He sucks on her again and moves his tongue harder, faster, until she loses all control of her breathing and collapses within herself.

She comes harder than he's ever seen her come, crying out his name and God's until she rides out her orgasm and can breathe normally again.

He pulls himself back over her, smiling slightly. The remnants of her are left all in his beard, he knows, but he doesn't care, bending down to kiss her cheek.

"Steven, I've never…"

Whether the end of that sentence is _done that before_ or _come that hard_ or _felt that good_ he shakes his head and says, "I know."

Her face is flushed and gorgeous. He leans down to kiss her but she turns her head. "Wait – is that gross?"

He laughs, taking in her reddening features. "It's hot," he promises her, and this time, she lets him kiss her.

When she pulls away, hands still in his hair, she asks him, "Do you want me to…?"

He smiles again – it's impossible not to with her. You can't put her in a box. Every time he thinks he's reached the limit to how…freakin' adorable she is, she does something else that makes him want to protect her from the world. She's captivating.

"No, not tonight." He's not sure if she's ever even given Kelso a blowjob before. Knowing him he would've begged it out of her, but she can be stubborn, too. Either way, tonight should be about her.

"But…I don't – I want you to feel-"

"Hey," he interrupts. "That was as good for me as it was for you, okay?"

"Okay," she smiles, biting her lip.

"Good," he kisses her for the millionth time, and is surprised by how quickly she responds, pulling him down with her legs and exploring his mouth with fervor.

"Jesus, Jackie," he groans when she grinds up her hips against his.

She smirks against his lips and then hooks her toes into the band of his boxers, yanking them down. He lifts himself up and raises an eyebrow at her.

"What?" she asks, feigning innocence.

He laughs, kicking them off properly before bending down to resume kissing her. That is, until she murmurs, "Wait no," and rolls them both over so she's on top.

"Damn, Jackie," he smiles.

"Shut up."

She pecks him on the lips then makes her way down, just like he had to her, kissing his neck, his chest, his stomach. For a second he almost thinks she's going to do it, but then she hauls herself back up and kisses him properly. His hands get lost in her hair, as they have so many times now. How has he not gotten tired of this yet?

"Jackie, I don't have any condoms on me," he informs her between breaths, before she can get too excited.

"I have some, it's fine."

"You _do?_ "

Her cheeks get red again and she slaps his arm. "Shut up. I used to keep some in case Michael…Look, after Laurie I wasn't gonna take any chances."

"That's cool. I don't blame you," he promises, hiding how impressed he is. How many times has he misjudged her?

"I'll get them," she says, rolling off him and into the bathroom.

He sighs, watching her as she goes. He doesn't get sentimental, but this moment here – this night – feels almost perfect. As much as there should be, there's no guilt riling up inside him, no conscience telling him he shouldn't be here, that he lied to his best friend to be with a chick. It feels right. _He_ feels content. For the first time in a very, very long time.

* * *

Jackie bounds back over to him, crossing her legs over his and sitting right above his knees. She's on cloud nine, and wants him to be too. She wants so much. She wants _him._

Before she rolls the condom on she rolls her hand over his shaft, loving the way it makes him sink deeper into her bed, and the way he says her name.

She wishes she could do things to him to make him feel as good as she did, but she's never done… _that_ before, and she doesn't want to ruin the night by trying and failing. So instead she uses her hands until his breaths get shorter, then opens the condom package and slides it on.

She crawls forward, and he helps her line his erection up to her entrance. His eyes lock with hers as she sinks, slowly but fully, down onto him. They say each other names simultaneously, and the way he looks at her…she's never been looked at like that before.

She starts to move slowly, up and down, feeling him deep inside her.

"Jackie," he says. "Come here."

He pulls her down and kisses her like it's the most important thing in the world, thrusting his hips in and out of her while he kisses her hard enough that she knows her lips will be red and swollen after.

She wishes she could say more than just his name in between. She wants to scream about how she makes him feel, that he makes her crazy and jealous, that she wants him – all of him, all the time. There's no use denying it now.

"Steven," she gasps for breath. "I-"

He shakes his head and kisses her again, rolling her over so she's beneath him once again. And he kisses her again, so she tries to relay the message through her kisses and her movements. And he gets it.

He has to.

Because out of nowhere Steven takes her hand and locks his fingers around hers, squeezing her hand tightly, and doesn't let go until after they're both finished.

And Jackie knows, with sickening certainty, that she's never felt like this before. She burrows the feeling as deep as it can go, hoping she's wrong, wanting more than anything to be wrong - for this feeling to be a fleeting, in-the-moment thing. But when he hugs her close and lays a kiss on her forehead, she knows she isn't.

* * *

She comes back to bed in underwear and a pajama top, settling neatly into his open arms, her head resting against his bare chest.

Thunder roars overhead and she jumps a little, moving in closer.

It's late now – far later than he thought he'd be here – but at least late enough that all the Formans would be asleep and he could sneak in without being noticed.

He rubs her arms soothingly, in small back-and-forth movements, until her eyes drift closed. He should probably leave now.

But as if she read his mind, she tightens her hand around him and insists, "Your clothes aren't dry yet."

He lets out a small laugh. She's not wrong. His boxers were his driest piece of clothing, and still a little damp when he hauled them on. The rest of his clothes are still wet and sticky. But that doesn't matter. "Jackie, I gotta get back."

"Don't go tonight," she says quickly. "Please. I don't want to be here alone tonight."

He glances down and looks at her curiously. Her eyes are round and pleading. His defenses are way too worn down to tell her no.

"All right."

"I'm serious. Don't leave tonight."

"Okay. I'll stay," he promises, choosing not to make fun of her. She looks too vulnerable to make fun of right now.

"Okay," she replies cautiously, lying back down.

"Steven," she says again after several minutes, this time not turning her head up to look at him.

"Jackie."

"I'm sorry I assumed you were sleeping with other people."

His chest feels heavy all of a sudden, and he tries to keep his breathing even so she won't feel his heart beating faster. He knows he should say something reassuring, but words freak him out. He doesn't like saying crap he doesn't mean, and with her he's never sure about what's true and what's not.

"Sorry I let ya think it," is all he can pull out of him.

"So we're…we're good now."

"Yeah, Jackie."

"So what-"

"Jackie," he says before she can finish, dreading whatever question she wants to ask next. "Let's not talk about it tonight, all right?"

"Okay." She sounds a little sad when she says it.

He falls asleep to the sound of rain and thunder and Jackie breathing, and he sleeps peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to get all rom-com on you, but Jackie and Hyde deserved a rain kiss. I tried to keep them as in character as possible, but if it was a little cheesy, I'm sorry. It had to be done. Please let me know what you think, and as usual, thank you for reading. I appreciate every one who reads this and likes it so very very much.
> 
> PS. I got a comment asking about Through Their Eyes. I'm so sorry if you've been waiting for about a month now (?) for an update. I have not abandoned it, but my brain has been focused entirely on this fic. Plus, I sort of ran out of ideas. I've been working on it and will definitely finish it, though it probably won't be until after I finish off Summer Lovin.' Which reminds me - I think there are 4 or 5 chapters left, which is insane because I feel like I just started it yesterday, and I still can't quite believe how many people are enjoying it. This is going to lead into another huge thank you, so I'm gonna stop here.
> 
> Thank you. (so much)


	10. Happened So Fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own That 70s Show.

**Days Since Donna and Kelso Left:** 75

Jackie's eyes tear open slowly, blearily blinking into the dim light filtering through her room. For the first few seconds she's confused, and she can't figure out where she is, what day or time it is, or what woke her up.

She swings her hands up to rub her eyes and realizes – that's what woke her up. Her arm meets open air and no resistance, and when she rolls over, the body she'd been colliding with all night is no longer there.

Then she _really_ remembers. She's in her room. It's Thursday morning, super early by the looks of it. Steven probably just left a little while ago. The dip in her bed is still slightly warm, and when she props herself on her elbows, she can see his clothes and shoes missing from where she'd put them last night.

Steven. Last night. Oh my God.

She sinks back into her pillows, letting out a long sigh. _Was that even real?_

She knows it is – she can tell from the way her hair curls naturally and hangs limply off her shoulders; the clothes she's wearing (just a top and underwear, not a full matching set like she normally sleeps in); the smell of him leftover in her bed. She rolls into the small crevice in the bed that his body left and breathes in.

She knows it was real but it still feels like something she dreamed up as she was trying to sleep. She can't believe it actually happened.

She'd been so sad, so angry at him and at herself the days prior. Somehow, it had felt worse than Michael running across the country to get away from her. Even more humiliating. Her journal is filled with _I hate Steven Hyde_ comments, varying in creativity and intensity, from the nights she spent thinking about him.

He'd been _all_ she could think about. The dull, recognizable pain of both her parents being gone had been replaced with a crippling, heart-wrenching one. It was why she didn't even bother boycotting the basement. At least there she was forced to pretend like she was okay. At least there she could try to come up with more reasons why Steven Hyde was not worth her tears.

But at home she'd had no one to cry to and no one to hide from.

It had been devastatingly lonely in her huge house, and her mind was terrible company. She'd pictured him with Candice, at a concert he'd always wanted to go to, arm slung around her shoulder, having the time of his life. Then she pictured him with _her_ , kissing her softly, only to turn around and kiss another girl with just as much tenderness. She imagined him kissing her forehead and then whispering in her ear that it meant nothing.

She couldn't escape. It was better to be in the basement and build up anger at him than be at home to take it out on herself.

In last night's storm she hadn't even realized it was Steven's car idling until she was already outside and it was too late. And pathetically, even angry and heartbroken, Jackie wanted the chance to be alone with him – to at least scream at him like he deserved.

She'd thought of so many things she should have said to him in the days they were apart, and she couldn't wait to hurl them at him.

The fight that had come out of it – the shouting and accusing and the running in the rain – feels so insignificant to the last thing he said to her before she kissed him.

_I wouldn't_ do _that to you, Jackie._

His voice then…he'd never talked to her like that before. He sounded almost pleading. Almost desperate. Apologetic. Genuine.

She'd been looking at him through tears and rain and she could hardly make out the colour of his eyes. But she knew it was first time she was really seeing him. It was different than when he was asleep. He wasn't just Steven with no defenses up. He was Steven, completely open and honest and true.

When she kissed him she nearly collapsed with relief. She felt so _right_ in his arms.

She didn't care anymore. It didn't matter that she made the stupid mistake of assuming he was with other people. It didn't matter that he had pretended to call another girl and lied about hanging out with her in front of Jackie just to make her jealous.

Nothing mattered except that he was holding her. Nothing mattered except that he didn't let her hand go even while he was calling Eric, that he'd been saying her name so much it was like he was trying not to forget it. He'd stayed the night with her, despite knowing he could get in trouble. And when he thought she'd fallen asleep, she felt him kiss the hand he was holding. For no reason. He just…kissed her hand. Nothing mattered except him.

Jackie had never felt emotion like that. She didn't even know what emotion it _was,_ just that it was all-encompassing.

It's not love, she knows for sure. There's a list of things you have to do or feel before you fall in love, and at the top of that list is that you have to _know_ the person. You can't fall in love with someone you don't know. And she doesn't know Steven, and he definitely doesn't know her. They haven't talked nearly enough to get to truly know each other. He doesn't know her favourite musical, or what her best colour is, or any other important things people in love _should_ know.

But it's something.

It's something new.

Jackie burrows herself deeper and groans loudly into her mattress. _God,_ she misses him. She misses him enough to force herself out of bed and start to get dressed, despite sleep calling her name. It's pathetic. But who knows? Maybe he misses her too. Maybe, just maybe, things would be different now. They feel different now.

She peers through the window before looking for an outfit, trying to gauge the weather. Everything looks doused and saturated but the sky is bright and yellow. The storm has passed.

Just in case, she picks up a jacket to go with her clothes, chooses shoes that could withstand the puddles and wet dirt on the pavement, does her makeup light, and heads out.

Her shoes smack against the stairs, echoing loudly through the lonesome house. Her dad should be back soon. Then maybe it'll be a little more bearable. Maybe she could convince Steven to spend more time with her here. The idea itself makes her blush and her skin heat up, thinking of what they could be doing in her house. Of all the care they won't have to take because no one would be there to hide from.

Jackie smiles at the thought. She imagines what it might be like, if they never had to hide from anyone. And it's so hard to stop smiling. God. She likes him _so_ much.

* * *

Jackie walks in not long after he finished taking shower. He's in his uniform position on his chair – feet propped up and arms folded across his chest.

"Hey," she says, bouncing in all happy and light.

"Hey," he says back, sitting up straighter. He hadn't exactly been planning on seeing her yet. He figured she'd have slept in and not shown up until sometime this afternoon. Not that he's disappointed.

His body reacts quicker than his mind, prickling with nerves and anticipation as she walks nearer.

"You sound surprised to see me." She raises her eyebrows and stops at his feet. He drops them to the floor and guides Jackie between them. His hands skim up her thighs and grip her waist, holding her in place.

"Figured you'd sleep all day considering the night you had."

"You mean the night _we_ had," she corrects him, circling her arms around his neck.

"Whatever."

"You left early."

"Yeah, well, I had to get back before anyone noticed I didn't sleep here last night."

She sighs. "I know." She looks like she wants to say something else, but she doesn't. Instead she chooses to keep giving him this look that makes him so nervous he's sure she can see his heart beating through his shirt.

He clears his throat and grapples for words to say, shifting their eye contact. "I, uh, I didn't want to wake you."

That's true, at least, albeit lame and cliché. He woke up this morning to the sight of her curled up on her side, facing him. Their bare legs were overlapping and one of her hands was thrown across his chest. It had been a sport to pick her hand off and untangle their legs without disturbing her too much. But she hadn't woken up, and he was able to pull on his clothes without making any noise. When he reached for his boots he spotted the towel he'd taken off her and a small smirk formed on his lips.

He turned his head to glance back at her. From her face you'd never be able to tell the things she was capable of. Holy crap, man, they were going straight to hell. But at least they were having a hell of a time on the way there.

Jackie's lips fall on top of his softly, leaving small kisses on his mouth. His hand glides up from her waist to the back of her head, kissing her back gently.

"Good morning," she breathes.

Hyde swallows. He doesn't say anything back. Jackie pulls back slightly and turns around and settles herself in his lap. Not exactly expecting it, he puts his arms around her quickly, supporting her there. Jesus. This chick doesn't run out of surprises.

"Hmm," she hums, adjusting herself comfortably. "Your lap is comfy."

She leans her head against his and stays quiet. She doesn't move at all except to play with his hand.

Something's off. Something feels different. He has no idea what it is, but he doesn't like it. It's a conscious effort to try to keep his feet from tapping. Man, what the hell?

"Steven, I have to tell you something," she blurts suddenly.

His blood freezes. Nothing good ever comes out of those words being said.

Dread creeping into his tone, he asks, "What?"

She lifts her head to look at him properly and she gives him that _look_ again. The same one she gave him last night in the rain, jam-packed with emotion. Except this time her eyes aren't clouded with fear or tears waiting to be shed. They're full of clarity. She doesn't look nearly as freaked out as he feels.

"I, um…Well, last night…I just wanted…"

Jesus Christ, man, she wants to _talk_ about it. He's not prepared for this talk yet. Especially not before noon. "Jackie, get on with it," he urges harshly, unable to bear the impatience storming around his head.

"All right, fine." Her fingers hook into his as she barrels on. "Well, I just wanted to let you know that I was lying too. I mean, I want you to know I was never using you. To get over Michael. I did _that_ ages ago and I was just mad and I guess I-"

The pressure in the air suddenly feels much, much greater, and having Jackie on his lap isn't helping the situation. He taps her leg to let her know he's getting up and strides over to the deep freeze saying, "It's cool, Jackie, we got over it last night." He grabs a soda even though he's not thirsty and turns back around, leaning against the freezer as he takes a sip.

"No, I mean…You told me that you never went out with that girl. So I just wanted to assure you that I was never thinking about Michael."

Hyde would give anything not to be in this room right now.

He shrugs his shoulders and says indifferently, "Okay then."

"And, um, I'm totally over him."

"Cool." Man, this is just as awkward as it had been when they first started fooling around, and he has no idea how to kill the tension. What does she expect him to say? She can't be expecting anything crazy like a huge declaration of love. She knows that's not what this is. His eyes drift to the TV. "Want to watch this episode of _Charlie's Angels_?"

The crap that comes out of his mouth when he's with her. Jesus.

"Sure," she tells him, laughing slightly.

Nodding, he goes to the couch and sits on the end, one hand holding the soda and the other curled around the back of the chair. Jackie waits until he's seated to sit down herself, attaching herself right at his side and under his arm.

Stupidly, he didn't turn up the volume before he sat down, so now they're watching pointlessly. At least, they are for five seconds. Then Jackie shifts slightly and tilts her head up to kiss him again.

Her kiss is light and unrushed, and it massages all the tension out the air. He opens his eyes when she pulls away and presses her lips together. Without realizing it, he holds his breath, anticipating the moment she'll lean back in and kiss him again, just like that.

But she leaves him waiting and turns back to face the TV. "Oh, I love this episode!"

* * *

One episode and over half an hour later, Jackie's head is resting softly on his lap, her hair pulled carefully over her shoulder. It's been a quiet start to the day. He's surprised no one's come down here yet, but grateful, because it gives him time to think. Especially with Jackie being mainly quiet, her eyes aimed at the TV.

"Ooh, I have a jacket just like that," she says lazily, turning her head up to look at him. "My mom bought it for me when she went to Mexico. I wore it to school one day and all the girls were totally jealous."

She's been making simple, meaningless commentaries like that the whole time, to fill the void of silence. He never knows how to answer one of her rambles – he doesn't particularly care about the jackets she owns or how jealous they make people. But this time he breaches another area he's not sure he should approach.

"Where _is_ your mom?"

She stiffens up instantly, and he can tell he hit her sore spot.

"She's in Costa Rica," she claims, looking back at the TV.

"Didn't you tell me she was in Panama?"

"Maybe. I wasn't really paying attention when she told me."

"And your dad?"

Jackie's fingers start scratching the edge of the sofa. _Now_ she's nervous.

"Business trip. He should be back any day now, though."

He nods despite her avoiding looking at him. "What about the lady that works for you?"

Jackie takes a patient breath before answering, "She has the week off."

"So you've been home by yourself for days."

"It really hasn't been that long."

"What've you been eating?"

"I have _money,_ Steven."

"You're eating money?"

"I thought you hated the 20 questions game."

That shut up him up. He chooses not to respond to her snap and takes another sip of soda instead, watching the barely-audible TV.

On his lap, Jackie's still tense. Her neck's position is a little too stiff, and her shoulders are set and clearly tense. Damn it. He hates when people pry into his personal life too, and he'd gone and done exactly that because he'd been curious. And maybe a little worried. For her own good. Still, he feels bad for ruining her mood.

Using his free hand, Hyde slowly starts to comb his fingers through Jackie's hair. His eyes don't stray from her, watching the way her dark brown hair curls around his fingers and the way his movements seem to slowly ease her.

Jackie hates feeling embarrassed, and now he's done it to her twice. Once in public when he entertained a chick he wasn't even interested in. And now once in private, by bringing up something she clearly didn't want to talk about. That just about sums up why he's never done this with any other girl – cause he sucks at it.

If he can't even figure out how not to screw up a secret fling with someone he already knows anyway, there's no way he could ever manage a relationship. It's disappointing and pleasing at the same time to know that the things he's believed about himself all his life are reinforced by recent events.

Jackie's eyes blink slowly at the TV, and at the same time she closes her eyes, Hyde accepts something about himself that he never considered before.

He doesn't want to hurt her.

He just doesn't. There's nothing deeper to it – no subconscious reason. A sad Jackie just doesn't feel right in the world.

Before last night, he'd been the reason for her sadness, and that had chewed away at his insides till he started frickin' dreaming about her. It felt like someone had placed a bomb inside him and he hadn't been able to move or speak or breathe properly until she forgave him and she kissed him and she was happy again.

Then the bomb went off and his entire body was on fire, and Jackie was the gasoline that fed the flames and the water that kept him alive.

The makeup sex was phenomenal. But seeing the light back in her eyes was what made him shut his trap and risk getting in trouble by staying with her the entire night.

He wishes he could rip that instinct out of him and give it to her parents. Maybe they'd treat her a little better.

"Jac-"

Her name falls off his tongue as he realizes, not quite believing it, that she's sleeping. How long have they just been sitting there with him playing with her hair? When did she fall asleep? Screw that, when did _any of this_ happen?

Since when does Jackie feel comfortable enough to fall asleep on his lap? Since when does he find it okay to play with her freakin' hair? When did it become normal for him to wake up wanting her?

And all this without telling anyone because...Kelso.

His string of thoughts is interrupted by the sudden, loud, and unmistakable banging of someone coming down the stairs. Probably Forman. He doesn't have time to second guess himself. In seconds, he propels himself off the couch and across the room, wincing when he hears Jackie's startled cry from being thrown off of him.

Hyde opens the deep freeze and pretends to search for something in it just as Forman finishes the descent and says, "Hey, guys...Jackie, why are you on the floor?"

Hyde spins around and barks out a laugh that turns into a choke when he sees the way she's giving him a death glare. "I fell," she tells him through gritted teeth.

That makes Forman laugh heartily. "Oh, man, just now? Damn it, if I was _three_ seconds earlier I wouldn't have missed it."

"Oh, shut up," she scoffs, standing up and brushing herself off. "You've missed just about everything this summer, you moron. Just add this to the long, long list."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Forman questions, sounding genuinely hurt. Wuss.

"That you're as oblivious as - as a really oblivious person!"

"Nice one, Jackie. Did you come up with that yourself?"

"I'm serious," she insists, raising her voice. "Steven and I could be doing it right under your nose and you wouldn't even notice!"

Hyde's so surprised he breathes the wrong way and starts to choke again. _Jackie,_ man. What in the hell goes through that brain of hers?

"It's true, man," he plays along, walking up to Forman and slapping his shoulder. "That's how out of it you've been this whole summer. Time to rejoin the land of the living, buddy."

"Now you're taking _her_ side?" whines Forman. He shakes his head but doesn't leave. Rather, he sinks into the couch and mutters, "If that's what the land of the living is like now I'm going back to my room. Forever."

Hyde shakes his head and pointedly ignores the look Jackie's giving him over Forman's head.

Hell, man. They're going to hell.

* * *

**Days Since Jackie and Hyde Made Up:** 3

Jackie sits at her vanity table, watching herself through the mirror as she finishes braiding her hair loosely and tucking it behind her ears. It's still a little early, but she didn't have anything better to do other than get ready for bed.

She'd invited Steven over, but he'd already promised Eric to do something lame and boring with him so he couldn't come. He had to do it, he had told her, otherwise Eric might become a hermit, and he couldn't have that on his conscience. She was a little bummed out, but at least it gave her time to have a nice night for herself. She's washed and blow dried her hair, done a face mask, is getting ready to apply nail polish.

It's not a terrible night.

Fleetwood Mac offers her comfort and background music while she pampers herself, humming along softly.

It's the only room in the house any noise slips out of. None of her parents have returned yet, which means her record player hasn't gotten a break for almost a week. Having the music on helps her forget there's no one else in the house. That, combined with her journal and all her stuffed animals – it's all she needs. She'd be just fine.

When the doorbell rings, she's taken so off-guard the nail polish brush swipes across her hand and Jackie nearly topples off her chair. Her brain instantly dashes to the worst-case scenario, imagining a burglar breaking in and stealing all her dolls and beating her up until her face bruises and leaving her ugly for weeks.

The doorbell rings again. Burglars don't ring doorbells. Creeping to her window, Jackie peels the curtain aside and looks to the street.

The Camino is parked out front. But Hyde told Jackie he would be with Eric tonight. Maybe he changed his mind. A smile sticks itself onto her face and Jackie runs out her room and down the stairs, flinging the door open.

"Hey," he says simply, as if she'd been expecting him.

"What are you doing here?"

He gives her a curious look, eyebrow raised, and offers her a half-smile. "Happy to see you too," he drones sarcastically.

Smiling, she grabs his hand and pulls him inside, muttering, "Get in." She locks the door behind her and they walk up the stairs. Jackie can't stop grinning. "I thought you were hanging out with Eric tonight."

"I lied," he confesses, walking into her bedroom.

Jackie closes that too, and leans against it, gazing at him adoringly. "You did?"

"Yup."

She squints her eyes at him, waiting, but as usual, he doesn't extend any further information. "So why'd you lie?" she asks impatiently. "Did you miss me?"

"No. Look, I got these, all right?" He flashes her two pieces of paper but she can't tell what they are. "Change quickly, so we can get goin.'"

Jackie frowns. "Well, what are they? Going where?"

He sighs and looks away from her – which means he's saying something he's nervous about, she's learned. When Steven's sure about something (which he usually is), he looks you in your eyes while you're talking, because he knows what he's saying and stands by it.

But whenever he gets nervous or uncomfortable he either puts on his glasses or focuses his eyes on some other point in the room, like he's doing now.,

"Look, I remembered you talking about how you'd like to go to that fair they're having in Kenosha this weekend, and I managed to snag two tickets. But we should get going soon if you want to have enough time to do everything."

Jackie's smile falters. Her first instinct is to run at him and hug him and kiss him until he pries her off. He listened to her! He surprised her! He bought them tickets to do something together, in public, out of town!

But… "Oh," she says. "That's – that's really sweet."

He blinks. "Okay. So why aren't you moving?"

"I – well… Steven, I don't think I can go."

"Why not?" He looks on edge now, and Jackie can tell he regrets it. She steps closer to take his hand but he swings it around to gesture at her room. "Big night planned?"

"Steven…I wish you would've told me!" Her voice rises unnecessarily. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"What the hell is the big deal? I thought chicks liked surprises! So - surprise!" His tone is laced with sarcasm and frustration.

Jackie places her hands on her hips and snaps, "Well I don't! I hate surprises! I like _knowing_ what's coming so that I can plan for it, Steven. Like if I had known you wanted to go to the fair, I would've planned an outfit, and gotten dressed. But I didn't, and my hair's not done, I have no idea what to wear, I have to do my makeup and-"

"Hold on a second – _I_ don't want to go to the stupid fair. _You_ wanted to go; I was just trying to be nice and paid for the damn tickets. Man, you've gotta be kidding me – I go out of my way to do something nice for once in my life and you're gonna make me waste money I don't got because you can't spend an hour trying on clothes? If you don't wanna go, just say it."

Jackie feels shame prickle at her skin, but that doesn't stop the tiny seedling of hope from growing in her stomach. He got the tickets for her. Paid for them even though he doesn't want to go. Even though he could've gotten away with doing nothing for free.

"How much did they cost?" Her voice is very, very small, and her words tick Steven off completely.

"Nothin,'" he dismisses thickly, shaking his head at her. "Nothin.' It doesn't matter. Forget it, Jackie."

"No, Steven, wait!" She steps forward and hooks onto both his wrists. "I want to go. Just…look at me. Just give me a half hour, at least, okay? I'll be quick. I want to go. I really do."

"Jackie, half an hour in Jackie-time is an hour. Plus the drive there – what sense does that make?"

Losing her patience, Jackie shoves him away and yells, "Well what do you want me to do, Steven? I can't go like this!"

"Why the hell not!"

"Because!" She stomps her foot on the ground, prepared to shake some sense into him. "Perfection takes time, Steven, I can't go out in public looking anything less than perfect – and especially not like _this!_ "

"Jackie, are you insane?" He shouts back. "If you went exactly like that, unicorn PJs and all, you'd still be the hottest chick there!"

His retort shocks them both into silence.

Again, the desire to kiss him and throttle him battle it out in her head. She glares at him, and he glares at her, and they stare at each other determinedly until Jackie lets out a groan of frustration and marches herself into the bathroom, slamming the door as loudly as she can.

"You got ten minutes!" he yells from outside.

"Shut up!" she screams, giving him the finger through the door.

Her bathroom mirror shows her all the reasons she'd need at least an hour to look perfect. Her hair is in a braid, and once she let it out, it would be flat and lifeless. Her skin is pale and has a thin white sheen from the cream she'd applied on her face. There'd be no time for her to do makeup. Her hand sports an ugly pink strip of nail polish from when the doorbell frightened her – and only three of her fingernails are painted.

Jackie could probably spend the entire ten minutes crying about it all, but her stubbornness is beaten by her desperation to be with Steven tonight. She's never liked someone so much and hated them at the same time. But, God, he makes it so easy.

"Nine more minutes!"

She would kill him.

* * *

Hyde stares at the bathroom door, impatience shooting through his gaze, stopping only to check his watch every thirty seconds.

He tries to soothe his anger back down into zen, otherwise it would be a very long and miserable night. But damn it, everything she does gets under his skin. He should've known better. He's not the kind of guy who forces chicks to do crap with him – especially crap he doesn't even care about. And, okay, maybe he hadn't spent actual _money_ on it. But he did trade half his stash, and that's even worse. So if Jackie doesn't want to go to this dumbass fair…

The bathroom door flies open almost three minutes in. Jackie storms to her closet without a word or a sparing glance. She tromps back into the bathroom seconds later with a mountain of clothes piled in her hand, then the door clicks shut again, and he hears the lock slide into place.

It would take her more than ten minutes just to try on all those clothes.

He closes his eyes and breathes in deeply. She's probably just doing it to get on his nerves. And it's working.

Course, it is possible that her excuses weren't coming from a place of vanity, but insecurity. Jackie being insecure isn't anything he would have ever expected from her. But there's a lot of things about her he would've never thought was possible that she proved him wrong about.

Man, if the reason Jackie doesn't want to go is because she thinks she looks bad, then she's not self-absorbed, she's just stupid. He rolls his eyes and lies back on her bed, letting his body deflate from exhaustion, the anger and frustration seeping out of him.

This chick would be the death of him. It's a never-ending cycle with her. They argue, they piss each other off, they say something wrong or stupid. And then he blinks and they're okay again, laughing, kissing, playing. He needs to get a goddamn grip.

She steps out the bathroom exactly ten minutes later, not a second sooner, her arms hanging limply at her side. Her hair is let down and straighter than usual. Her makeup isn't fully done, but he can tell she rushed to pat some powder on her face and put on lip gloss or whatever. She's wearing jeans and a tucked-in sleeveless top that hugs her body tightly. She looks miserable and expectant at the same time, as if she's awaiting his judgment.

Yeah. She's stupid as hell.

"Jackie," he says, walking up to her slowly. He knows he's about to sound like a complete wimp, but she's gotta know, "Right now you look prettier than I've ever seen you."

For the first time in his life, he said the right thing. Jackie's face transforms from distressed to confused to disbelieved to shocked to delighted. She gives him the look again and fails to fight the grin off her face.

* * *

"Oh, Steven," she drawls. He makes it impossible to stay mad and annoyed at him. And the way he looks at her…the hope inside her blossoms. She stands up on her tiptoes to kiss him, just a small peck on the lips, but he curls a hand around her waist and draws her in closer. He deepens the kiss and holds her gently against his body.

She pulls away finally and rolls her eyes playfully. Looking down, she fits her hand in his, locking their fingers together. "Hurry up, we're going to be late," she says dragging him behind her though his door.

He follows her silently but Jackie's heart is screaming. She's never felt like this before. A boy has never made her feel like this before. He makes her feel like…like, even when she looks like this – with a rushed outfit and dull hair and nothing but mascara, concealer, and lip gloss on her face – like she's the prettiest girl in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys :) I hope you liked this chapter. It's definitely less heavy and WAY less dramatic than the last few have been, but important for their development nonetheless. Also, the literature-freak in me wants to point out an analysis of my own chapter. Just in case some of you miss it.
> 
> Jackie and Hyde are definitely in love already. Neither of them think it yet. Steven because he doesn't want to be. Jackie because she doesn't believe it's possible because they don't 'know' each other. The purpose of this chapter is to prove her wrong. They don't know much about the details she's talking about. But they spend the chapter analyzing and seeing through each other like they've been doing it their whole lives. Because they know each other better than anything - they just don't know it.
> 
> That's all I have to say lol. And, of course, thank you so insanely much for reading. I love you all so much. For real. I hope you enjoyed this one :)


	11. Summer Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own That 70s Show.

**Days Since Donna And Michael Left:** 77

It's a beautiful night, Jackie thinks when they step outside. She lets go of Steven's hand to lock the door and when she turns back around she finds him waiting for her at the edge of the porch, leaning against one the tall white pillars.

He stares into the night. Jackie wonders what he's thinking. Maybe that the last time they were in the driveway at night it had been storming and they had been screaming at each other. Until they weren't.

Jackie creeps up behind him and slips her hand back into his. "I thought we were rushing," she reminds him.

"We got a few minutes to spare," he tells her, and bends down to kiss her again.

She let him kiss her again until she feels desire plummet through her bloodstream and knows she needs to stop now before they waste the night away. Their hands find each other again as she leads the way to the El Camino. And then after he starts the car and reverses out the driveway, Steven's hand absentmindedly reaches for hers again, holding it delicately between them. She ducks her head to hide the smile that forms as a result of it.

He surprised her. He's holding her hand. He called her pretty.

They drive in silence for a minute or two until Jackie realizes her fight to stop grinning is futile. "So you think I'm pretty," she grins at him.

He shakes his head immediately. "No. I'm not having this conversation."

"You think I'll be the hottest chick there."

"I'm ignoring you."

"You know, I've never gone out wearing so little makeup before."

"You don't say."

"Is this a date?"

"No."

"You pre-planned this. You lied about hanging out with Eric so you could surprise me. You bought the tickets."

"And now I'm never gonna do it again."

"How much did they cost?"

"None of your business."

"And you're wearing your nice jeans."

"Jesus Christ, Jackie, shut it."

He slams hard on the brakes right before they drive out the neighbourhood, narrowly dodging some stupid kid who rode his bike out onto the middle of the road. Jackie feels her heart slam just as violently when she asks, without missing a beat, "Do you have feelings for me, Steven Hyde?"

"Get bent."

"I bet you do."

"I don't," he says firmly. "You're a good kisser is all."

"You're holding my hand."

He proceeds to yank his hand out of hers, placing it tightly on the wheel as Jackie's laugh fills the vehicle. "Okay, I'll shut up now," she giggles.

"Thank God."

"If you tell me I'm pretty again."

"What, so I could listen to you do this crap for the rest of my life?"

"You think I'm the _hottest chick_."

"JACKIE, SHUT UP BEFORE I CRASH THIS FRICKIN' CAR."

Jackie laughs again and shuts up. His jaw is tense, and she knows she succeeded in annoying him again. Glad she has the upperhand for once, she smirks and scoots across the seat next to him.

"I'm kidding," she says softly, resting her head on his shoulder. "I know we're just messing around."

* * *

"Woah," Jackie says, stepping out the car. "This place looks like Funland on drugs." Steven walks over beside her, nodding and looking up at all the contraptions and lights flashing ahead of this. Jackie's grin is just as blinding. "This is gonna be so much fun!" she squeals.

Steven looks over at her with half a smile on his face. Jackie pretends it's a smile of adoration instead of patient exasperation.

"All right, let's go," he sighs and holds out his hand for her to take. She takes it smiling and they walk across the parking lot, past the line of losers who haven't bought tickets yet, and pull up to the entry. Steven pulls out the tickets from a pocket in his jacket and exchange them for brightly coloured plastic wristbands.

As soon as they pass through security and cross their way to the other side, screams and music and loud undetectable noises greet them, as if they stepped into another world. Jackie hears Steven mutter, "The hell did I get myself into?" under his breath but pretends not to hear it.

"So," she says, whirling to face him. "Where do you want to go first? And can you take those off? It's nighttime." His shoulders slump as he lets out a breath of air, but he pulls off his shades and hooks them onto the front of his shirt. "Thank you."

"Where do _you_ want to go first?"

"I don't know," Jackie says, grabbing his arm so they can walk around. "Oh, we can find somewhere that you can win me a stuffed animal!"

Steven laughs. "Yeah, no."

"Steven, if you're not going to play games to win me something why are we even here?"

"You really believe all the crap that comes out of your mouth, don't you?"

"What do you mean?"

He chuckles. "Nothin.' Let's just keep lookin.'"

They weave through people and booths and people dressed up in costumes and performers trying to bait them into watching whatever mediocre talent they have. Steven makes fun of nearly everyone they run into, and she laughs, and then he looks satisfied with himself.

"You were right," she says to him jokingly at one point, nudging his shoulder with her own. "I _am_ the hottest girl here. Even without makeup." He rolls his eyes and chooses to ignore her.

Five minutes later, he freezes in his tracks, yanking her back with his hand, and points over her head with his chin. "Now _that,_ " he declares, "is a rigged game I wouldn't mind wasting my money on."

Jackie's eyes slide over to see where he's looking. "Seriously? You won't pop balloons but you'll try to throw things at a big red button to hopefully make someone fall into a bucket of dirty water?"

"Exactly. What part of that doesn't sound fun?"

Rolling her eyes, Jackie says, "Fine. But if you win I get to choose the prize."

"Whatever."

* * *

"I told you that crap was rigged!"

"I know, baby, I know," Jackie says soothingly, trying not to laugh and patting his hand.

"I hit that button. Twice! Wasted three damn dollars." A snicker escapes Jackie's throat. Steven turns to glare at her. "Quit laughin.'"

"I'm sorry! I've just never seen you so passionate before."

"Shut up," he scowls. "And that's a lie. I'm always this passionate about Zeppelin."

Jackie flashes him a smile. "So what do you want to do next?"

"No more of that crap."

"All right, I'll decide. Let's go on the Ferris Wheel." An amazing idea had sprung into Jackie's head while she was watching Steven hurl objects at the dunk tank, and she couldn't wait to put it in action.

"Fine," he shrugs, not sounding here nor there about it.

"Yay! Hurry up, let's get in line."

She races past the carousel and to the back of the long line, reaching long before Steven, who lags on behind her with far less excitement.

"What do you think are the chances that the guy up there will let me pay him to put us at the front of the line?" she asks when he reaches her side.

"Slim to none," he answers after considering it for a moment of two.

"Well of course you would think that," she sighs, turning to him. "I mean, look where you came from. But in _my_ world, money and good locks can get you anything. And lucky for us, I have both!" Steven gives her a stern look and she smiles. "Be right back."

She leaves him in the line and skips over to the guy standing at the front of the line, looking bored and as miserable as ever.

"Excuse me," she says tapping his shoulder. He turns from his post and looks down at her, his face scrunched up and rude, making it look wrinkled though he couldn't be much older than her. "I was wondering if-"

"No, you can't skip to the front of the line," he cuts her off in a monotone voice.

"Huh? No, I don't care about that. Look, I'll give you five dollars if you stop the ride when I get at the top with that guy over there." She turns and points at Steven, who's facing her direction, but she can't tell if he's looking at her or not.

The guy looks over at him then back down at her. "No."

"But-"

"No."

"Okay, listen, you," she snaps, losing her patience. "I happen to know that everybody has a price. Because everybody wants something. And do you know what I want? I want that guy to like me. And do know how I'm going to get him to? Well I'm going to _start_ by getting stuck with him on top of a Ferris Wheel. And I always get what I want, and no one – especially not a guy wearing a cheap uniform and ugly hat – is going to stop that from happening. So instead of fighting with me why don't you tell me what _your_ price is?"

His scowl deepens. "Twenty bucks."

"Ten."

"Fifteen."

"Twelve."

The guy turns away from her. "Guess you don't like him that much."

"Fine! Fifteen. AND we get to go to the front of the line."

"Whatever. Deal."

"Ha!" she gloats, handing over the money. "I would've gone up to twenty-five."

"Joke's on _you,_ " he corrects her. "You just wasted fifteen bucks. Cause if that guy's here _willingly_ with _you,_ he's gotta like you already."

Jackie brightens up immediately and tosses her hair over her shoulder. "Do you really think so?"

"Get out of here!"

Jackie grins and runs back over to Steven. "It worked! Just like I told you it would."

"How much money did you waste?"

"It doesn't matter," she promises him, guiding him to the front of the line. "It'll be worth it."

And when they're on the fourth round up, just as they're about to go back over the edge, the wheel comes to a slow stop. The seat they're in teeters over the edge. A small gasp escapes Jackie's mouth and she pretends to look around puzzlingly. "Huh. I guess there's some technical difficulties. But wow – isn't this view amazing?"

Steven doesn't look the least bit impressed with her or the view. His eyebrows arch knowingly and he asks, "You paid him to stop this thing while we were at the top, didn't you?"

Jackie gasps again, for real this time, and slaps his arm. "Steven! How can you accuse me of something like that?" His expression doesn't change. "Shut up! It's supposed to be romantic!"

He rolls his eyes and keeps looking at her with that slightly bored, slightly amused look of his. She can read him like a book. _This was your plan,_ his expression says. _You make the first move._

"It's so beautiful up here," she whispers with a soft voice, turning from him. She places her arms on the iron bar locking them in place and sighs as she breathes in the view. Few stars blink in the sky. Below them people swarm and run and laugh and eat. The carousel they passed earlier starts spinning again, carrying happy children on iron horses around in circles. Lights of all different colours and shapes shine from the ground. She can still hear the noise, sounds of life happening in the moment, but it's muffled and quiet from where she is. On top of the world. Next to Steven.

"It's like the prettiest thing I've ever seen in my life," she goes on.

There. If Steven knew how to do anything right, he'd know that _was_ the first move. He would agree with her, and say it is the prettiest thing he'd ever seen, but instead of looking at the world, he'd be looking at her. And she would turn around and catch him in the act, and he'd be too guilty and flustered to deny it.

But he doesn't say anything.

" _Steven,_ " she berates, and goes on to prod him, "Don't you think this is a _really_ gorgeous, breathtaking view?"

"It's alright," he shrugs.

Jackie bites her tongue trying not to scream in frustration. He's wasting their precious, limited time being difficult.

"Jackie," he continues after a moment. "If you're trying to get me to call you pretty again, after the hell you put me through on the drive over, it ain't happening."

Her skin flushes against the cool air when she realizes he's seen right through her. Maybe this plan wasn't romantic at all. Maybe it's just stupid.

"Hey," he says, reaching for her hand, loosening her fingers from around the cold metal bar. He draws her to his side; then his fingers glide up her hand and curve them carefully around her face, gently but firmly forcing her to look straight at his face. She swallows, the feeling of shame and insecurity filling up her chest all too recognizably. His eyes roam her face freely. Jackie feels her breath catch. Time stops, and it doesn't start back until he finally meets her gaze.

And he _smiles,_ and she _melts,_ because _God,_ his smile.

He kisses her so deeply it feels unreal. She presses closer against his chest, falling against him in the confined space. She doesn't even notice that the flip in her stomach is because they've started to move again, down closer to the ground. She still feels like she's going higher and higher.

When he pulls away to breathe, Jackie stays tucked into his side. She doesn't care if it seems clingy. When you kiss someone like that, clingy is what you get.

He doesn't make a remark about it, and as the ride continues, he bends his neck and whispers in her ear, "It's a great view."

He puts his arm around her shoulders, so Jackie could almost pretend that they're really dating, and that he really likes her.

* * *

Jackie's laugh rings loudly in his ear, and it makes him smile. She walks next to him, arms hanging down her side, as they come off yet another ride. They've been on several now, and some twice – all Jackie's choice, and none wild enough that it might ruin her hair.

"So what now?" he asks her when it gets slightly quieter.

She stops him by pulling on the hem of his jacket and stares at him with huge puppy dog eyes. "No," he says, shaking his head instantly. Every single time they get off one ride she suggests the same thing over and over, and he's getting sick of turning her down. But he doesn't plan on doing it either.

" _Please,_ Steven, it would be so cute."

" _No,_ Jackie. If you want to do it so bad, go ahead, I'll wait for you."

"I can't go into a photobooth by myself! That's totally lame!"

"Well don't go."

"Steven!"

"No."

She groans, "Come _on,_ " yanking him closer with his jacket and dropping her head on his chest.

"Jackie," he tells her, his arms staying at his side. "I'm not gonna sit in a tiny box with you and take pictures. It's just not gonna happen."

Jackie steps away from him scowling. "You suck."

"You hungry?"

"I guess," she sighs, probably saving up her energy for the next time she begs him to go in the photobooth with her.

"Hot dogs?"

"Sure."

He smirks at her and ruffles her hair, slinging his arm around her shoulder as they walk to the center of the fairgrounds, where lay a multitude of picnic tables and benches and more food stalls than he could have imagined.

They get in the shortest available line and order two hotdogs and sodas, which Jackie insists to pay for, then find an empty picnic bench way in the corner.

"Here you go," he says, offering her the hotdog in his hand after they sit down.

"Thank you," she smiles, trading it for his cup of soda.

"What're you thanking me for?" he asks, his mouth full of food. "You paid for it."

"I know, but it was the least I could do since you bought the tickets and drove all the way here."

Hyde nearly chokes on his food and takes a swig of his pop. "Uh, yeah, sure," he mumbles, not meeting her eyes. He wonders how pissed she'd be when she finds out he didn't spend a cent. He traded half his stash for the tickets and won money off Fez to pay for the gas. Someone like Jackie would probably consider that cheating the system. Maybe if he tells her she'll stop insisting it's a date. "Dessert's on me, though."

"Okay," she replies, smiling brightly as she dives back into her hotdog.

They eat with minimal words separating the time, and Hyde uses the silence to study her. She sits and eats with all the comfort of being in her own home. But despite not flouncing around looking for attention or spending hours getting ready, she can draw anyone's attention from the other end of the fair grounds. And she's here with him.

Part of him wants to ask if she's having a good time, to know if this is good enough. He has no idea why he can't, but the words don't want to push off his damn tongue, so he doesn't force 'em.

"I'm having a really good time, Steven," she says out of nowhere, and he almost chokes on the next bite because how the hell did she know?

"Yeah? Well…good."

"This is a great date." And there's the punchline.

"It's not a date," he reiterates for the millionth time. "And if it was, it wouldn't be the first."

Her eyes spark up instantly, as does his regret. "So what _would_ be our first date?"

"Nothin.'" He turns away from her. "Forget it."

"No way, now you _have_ to tell me. Was it the first time we went to the Hub? Or the water tower? Or that time we went-"

"Jackie, listen. You and I have been on _one_ date in our lives and that was on Veteran's Day a million years ago."

"Oh, you're no fun."

"Shut up and eat."

"You know, if I really shut up every time you told me to shut up your life would be so boring."

"Think so?"

"I know so?"

"At least I'd be a happier man."

Jackie reaches forward and takes a sip of her pop, sighing contentedly along with her next words. "Uh-huh, sure you would."

"I would. I don't even know anything about half the crap you talk about. It's all gibberish in my head. You and me – we don't got much in common."

"Why do you insist on being as unromantic as possible?"

"You want dessert?" he asks, in lieu of a response, because he can't for the life of him, figure out how to answer that question.

"Whatever."

Hyde rolls his eyes, grateful at least that she's just joking around and not letting anything go to her head.

"Wait here, I'll be right over there, the line's short." The stall is only a couple feet away, close enough that Jackie could stay and not lose their spot, and empty enough that he wouldn't take very long.

"Wait, what're you gonna get?" she calls after him.

"You'll see," he yells back over his shoulder.

Five minutes later she looks at him with her eyebrows raised, a soft smile on her lips. "Funnel cake?"

"With extra powdered sugar. Just trust me."

Her smile gets bigger as she breaks off a piece and pops it into her mouth. He memorizes her face as she chews, tries to imagine the moment the sugar melts into the dough and onto her tongue. She's not just the hottest chick he's ever seen. She's the prettiest. She's the only damn girl he's ever _seen_. The urge to kiss her replaces any hunger he had for the dessert. He wants to taste it off her lips.

He closes his eyes and counts to three.

"Oh my God," she moans in awe, not helping the lust piling up in his body.

"Told ya," he says, sitting back down and tearing off a piece for himself. He's satisfied that he got to introduce something new to her, and that she's loving it.

After Jackie takes the last bite, evidence of their splurge is left all over the corner of her mouth, the white dusting of sugar making her look like a child. It's cute.

"Wow," she announces after swallowing. "I don't think I can eat a normal funnel cake ever again."

He smirks at her and leans forward, brushing the sugar on her face off with his thumb. It would be a good burn if he let her walk around like that, but it would also backfire majorly if she figured it out and stopped talking to him for two days. The burn's not worth it.

Jackie gives him the look again, and before he does something stupid like gaze at her with the same adoring face, he picks up their trash and says, "I'll go throw these away. Be right back."

* * *

Steven isn't gone long enough for Jackie to get in a thought for herself before she hears an unfamiliar voice say, "Hi," from behind her.

She whirls around but there's no need. The owner of the voice slides uncomfortably close to her on the bench, forcing her to scoot back. He's good-looking and tanned and has green eyes and makes Jackie's face wrinkle sourly when she answers, "Hi?"

"I'm Oliver," he says, as if she asked.

"Okay?"

He leans in closer. She leans back further. "And you are?"

"Not interested," she says dismissively, and slides off the bench completely, standing to go after Steven.

But his cold, sweaty hand grabs her wrist, not too forcefully but not gently either. "Hey, don't go so fast." His voice isn't unkind, but he also hasn't let go of her hand, and Jackie wonders if kicking him in the nads would be an overreaction. "I was just wondering if you were single?"

Jackie bites her tongue hard, just barely stopping herself from screaming, _Yeah? Well I'm wondering that too._ How's she supposed to turn a guy down because she's taken when she doesn't even know if the guy she's on a date with right now (yes, it _is_ a date) likes her the way she likes him. It's all very complicated.

"Well, it's com-"

"Because a girl as pretty as you shouldn't be out here all by herself."

Well that one's easy. "I'm not-"

But then his hand is jerked off of hers and Steven's there, glaring at the guy as if he's waiting for lasers to shoot out his eyes. "Does it _look_ like she's single?" he demands, his voice a low rumbling sound.

Having Steven in front of her gets rid of any fear she might have had. Her heart lifts. Somehow he's always there when she needs him to be. Always. Protecting her from no-good boys almost as long as she's known him.

"Hey, baby," she smiles, reaching for his hand, playing along with his game.

But Steven shoves her out the way and steps closer to Oliver. She can see the way his shoulders are set tightly through his jacket, but can't see his face. She imagines it doesn't look very friendly, because Oliver takes a step back and holds both his hands up in a surrender. "Hey, man, relax. I was just trying-"

"Well don't."

"I won't! Whatever, man." He regains his composure and straightens his posture. "Screw this."

He walks away, tossing Hyde a meaning glare before he leaves.

Jackie steps for and reaches for Steven's hand again. He lets her take it this time, but his face doesn't soften. "Jackie, what the hell were you thinking?"

" _Me?_ "

"Yeah, you!"

"Well, he asked me if I had a boyfriend. And I _don't_ so what was I supposed to say?" She lifts her shoulders up and widens her eyes, trying her best to look innocent.

"Jackie! When a guy's trying to take advantage of you like that, YOU LIE."

He's so stupid. So incredibly stupid. Obviously she knows how to lie to a guy she's not interested in. She's done it hundreds of times. The only difference this time was that she really, really didn't want to lie. So badly that the words couldn't come to her quick enough. Why can't he see that?

"I know that," she tells him. "I was just caught off guard this time, okay?"

Steven shakes his head. "Here, put this on." He shrugs off his jacket and hands it to her abruptly.

Jackie blinks. "But I'm not cold."

"I don't care if you're cold or not," he deadpans, placing it in her hands. "If you've got on another guy's jacket it lessens the chance of asshole guys coming up to hit on you like that."

Stunned to silence, Jackie puts on his jacket. It's heavy and warm and smells like home.

When she's done she stands on her tiptoes and puts her hands on either side of his face, pressing her lips against his hard.

She slams back down on her feet and gives him a blinding smile. "I love it when you get all jealous and protective like that."

Steven still looks like he wants to kill her, and her words make his eyes go from violent to murderous. Jackie laughs.

* * *

Hyde calls it a night after Jackie's first yawn. She makes good timing, seeing as it would be another thirty to forty minutes to get back home.

She's still as giddy as she has been since she got in the car tonight. Teasing and poking and joking and laughing. He pretends to hate some of it, but doesn't have enough energy or cares in the world to act like everything she says annoys him.

So he laughs, too, and makes fun of people with her, and whispers inappropriate things in her ear at inappropriate times.

If it were a date, it would be the best he's ever been on.

She swings their hands between them as they walk back to the slowly-emptying parking lot. The sound of her laughter cuts off from her last joke. He shamefully misses it the second it's gone.

"C'mon, let's hurry up. At this rate we're not gonna get back to Point Place till tomorrow morning."

"And you call me a drama queen." Hyde rolls his eyes. "Fine. Tell you what." She twists her hand out of his, making him stop in his tracks and look at her questioningly. "Race you there!"

And Jackie Burkhart dashes ahead of him, laughing once again, running towards the Camino.

There had been a point in his life where Hyde considered Jackie the least spontaneous and fun person in the world.

Jackie is a whole new person this summer. He thinks maybe he is too, but he doesn't feel _new._ Just different. He wonders if all that'll end once summer comes to a close. He wonders if he'll have a choice. He wonders if he does, what would he choose?

For right now, he chooses to run after Jackie, yelling at her for being a cheater. He catches up to her instantly, which makes her laugh harder and run faster. And then, to Hyde's complete horror, she trips over her own feet and tumbles onto the grass.

"Crap. _Jackie._ " He crouches down to her, sitting up on the ground with her hands on her face. "Hey. You okay?" He tugs at her wrist but she won't move them from her face. "Jackie."

"God, that's so embarrassing." Her words come out muffled against her hands.

Maybe it's a good thing she's covering her face. That way she can't see the few people snickering in her direction. He glares at them then looks back at her, and with no one, not even her, watching, a wide smile rips across his face.

Jackie without makeup. Jackie joking. Jackie running. Jackie on the ground.

Jackie. She makes him smile, man.

And her falling down was sorta funny.

"You hurt?" he asks, trying to pull her hands away again. Reluctantly, this time, she moves her hand from her face, sweaty, flushed, and red.

"Just my pride."

"That's probably a good thing," he says, and leans over to kiss the top of her temple. "Let's go."

He stands up, reaching down to help her up too. But once she's on her feet she inhales sharply and winces. "My foot hurts," she pouts.

That's just their luck, Hyde thinks. Now they'd have to figure out how to explain that one anyway.

"I can't walk." She looks at him through her eyelashes and puts on her most miserably pleading look. It works.

"Fine," sighs Hyde. "Hop on." He offers her his back, and he can sense rather than see the smile that lights up her face.

Her hands curl around his shoulders as he bends to make it easier for her to sling her legs around his legs. And once he feels her weight leaning on him, he stands up, his hands supporting her legs and her hands hugging him loosely around his neck.

"Now I know why I never run," she grumbles, but a soft giggle comes right after.

"Now I know too," he says. "Hope ya didn't mess up my jacket."

"The jacket's what you're worried about?"

"I'm carrying you, ain't I?"

"Oh yeah." She kisses his cheek and then lays her head against his shoulder. He tightens his grip on her and tries to ignore the warmth that floods his skin, focusing, instead, on the sight of the Camino, way in the corner of the lot.

But after a couple seconds she turns her head back into his neck and kisses him. Then she kisses centimetres down from there, and then again, until his pulse is racing, and he has to _really_ focus on the Camino.

"Steven," she mumbles, her lips a soft whisper against his skin.

"What?" he chokes.

"My foot doesn't actually hurt." She waits but he doesn't respond. "I just wanted to see if you would carry me." He stays silent.

Holy crap, man. She hadn't even asked him to carry her. He'd offered. What the hell's going on his head? What the hell is she doing to him?

Jackie moves to the other side of his neck as he speeds up and _finally_ gets to the car. Not bothering to unlock it he drops Jackie onto the hood and then turns to face her, still locked between her legs, and captures her lips in one fluid movement.

Her tongue slides against his and Hyde's hands around her waist crush her against him. They've got maybe three more weeks left? It's not enough.

_Just send me to hell,_ he thinks as her hands slip beneath his shirt, leaving scorching marks everywhere she touches. He no longer cares. Hell with Jackie probably wouldn't be much of a hell at all.

He thinks maybe she feels the same based on the husky sound she releases from her throat and her small gasps between kisses.

"Thank you for tonight," she breathes. "Thank you for buying the tickets and for trying to surprise me."

"I didn't actually buy the tickets," he admits, though he has no idea why. The words just slammed out of him without permission. As if they wanted to give her a reason why she shouldn't think the night was perfect.

"Wait." She freezes. "Did you _steal_ them?"

"No," he says quickly, trying to regain the composure he lost while she was kissing him.

"So then how-"

"I traded half the stash for 'em." His heart thumps. Would she be mad?

Jackie's eyebrows furrow together. " _You_ traded half your stash to bring me here."

"Well-"

Jackie kisses him more passionately than before, her teeth scraping against his tongue, hands buried in his curls. Hyde can feel her heart pound against her chest, like it's trying to break out of hers and jump into his.

"Jackie," his voice rumbles. He forces himself to place both hands on her shoulders and push her off. They look at each other breathing hard and looking wild. "We're in a parking lot."

"Then let's go in the car."

He almost laughs at her. She doesn't say it trying to sound forward or sexy or obvious. She says it matter-of-factly, her tone light and innocent. No wonder no one ever tells her no. She makes you _want_ to do things.

He'd once thought he was immune. But, man, he traded half his stash for this chick. A chick that's not even his chick.

"If we get back to Point Place early enough maybe I can stay at your place a little while."

"Maybe you can stay the night again."

He smiles and tucks her hair behind her ear. "Gotta be back by curfew, J-Jackie." His voice comes out strained when he says her name. He coughs to clear his throat. He'd almost called her something that wasn't her name.

"Fine," she replies softly. "Well you better drive really, really fast."

* * *

"Oh my God," she exclaims the moment he turns onto her street.

"What?" he asks, turning to look at her.

"Um – nothing I guess. It's just…someone's home."

Hyde looks up at the huge house, growing closer by the second. Sure enough, it's lit up, yellow lights glowing through its many windows. All except for Jackie's. There goes his plan to stay a while.

But more important than that…he reaches over and rubs his hand over her knee. "You gonna be okay?"

She looks at him stupidly. "Of course, Steven," she rolls her eyes. "It's just my parents. Or one of them at least. Just, uh, don't go up the driveway."

Hyde doesn't dwell on what she's trying to imply. He pulls up to the curbside and parks in front of the house.

She's acting unshaken but her voice is tight and she won't meet his eyes. He considers whether she'll ever talk to him – _really_ talk to him – about her parents. Probably not.

"Well, uh, goodnight, I guess. Thanks again for tonight, Steven."

She reaches for the door handle, but before she opens the door he says, "Jackie."

She faces him. In seconds he pulls her neck toward him and kisses her long and hard. She kisses him back, pressing her lips against his with even more pressure. When she pulls away to breathe she rests her forehead against his and closes her eyes. He keeps his eyes open, and memorizes every inch of her face.

Her eyelashes are long and almost brush the top of her eyelid when she opens them again. Sometimes it's hard to tell that her eyes are two different colours, but right now they're clear as ever.

"Thank you," she says again.

"Quit tellin' me thank you."

"I mean it."

"It's nothin,' Jackie."

"Yeah." She moves away from him and presses her hand against the door handle again. "Yeah, I know it is." She opens the door. "Goodnight, Steven."

When she steps out the car he realizes she still has on his jacket. He clears his throat. "Goodnight, Jackie." He lets her have it.


	12. Where It Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own That 70s Show.

**Days Since Donna and Kelso Left:** 84

Jackie bustles into the basement at quarter to noon, her skirt swishing around her ankles happily, as if she'd been rushing. She's late.

"You're late."

"I know, but I have a great excuse." She walks up to him and kisses him quickly before digging in one of the many bags she has with her.

"Did you go _shopping?_ "

"Yes. Well, I didn't mean to. I just meant to get one thing, but then I passed this store and saw the most _gorgeous_ shoes and I had to try them on and then I got a little carried away."

"I can see that."

"Well anyway...I went looking for... _this._ "

She finds whatever she's looking for and thrusts it into his hands, a wide grin on her face. Hyde stares at it without making a reach for it.

"Jackie, what the hell is this?"

"I got it for you."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to."

"How did you get this?"

"Well, my dad was talking on the phone the other day, and usually it's all boring stuff so I never try to eavesdrop. But this time I heard him mention this band you like, Led Zeppelin. Apparently they cancelled the rest of their tour or something, so to make up for it they were sending a bunch of signed records to different record stores across the country. And Daddy's friend just _happens_ to own the record store that was getting a couple in Kenosha, and he had one sent to the store down here so that I can go in and buy it. Do you like it?"

Hyde feels like something crawled up his throat. "Jackie, you don't gotta get me stuff."

"I told you, I wanted to."

"How much did that even cost?"

Jackie sighs and stomps her foot. "Steven, can't you just say thank you and kiss me?"

He shakes his head. "I can't accept that, man."

"Why not?!" she exclaims.

"Because! It's _Zeppelin,_ and it's signed, and why the hell would you spend money on me?"

"You spend money on me!"

"Yeah, on fast food! Not signed records!"

"I'm _rich_ , Steven!"

"I don't _care,_ Jackie!"

"So you don't want it?"

"I - well…" He hates when she gets the last word, but now he's stuck between not walking to accept gifts from her and really wanting a signed Zeppelin record.

"Fine. Well, _I_ don't want it, so I'm gonna go give it to Eric."

She wouldn't.

Jackie pushes past him and climbs up the stairs.

She might.

"Wait!" Damn her.

A knowing, triumphant smile slides across her face as she travels the short distance back to him. "Consider it payment for the fair."

"Told ya I didn't spend any money on that."

"It still cost you something."

"I didn't do it so you could pay you back."

"I told you I wanted to."

Hyde patiently takes the vinyl case out her hands, sets it on his chair, and kisses her.

Her arms wind around his middle instantly, drawing him closer. One of his hands stays in her hair while the other travels down her body, exploring the small dips and curves that lead down to her waist, where it tightens its hold and pulls her to him more firmly.

A soft, satisfying hum escapes the back of her throat, and it's enough to get him hard and leave him wanting. He sinks his tongue deeper into the kiss and presses up against her even more. When she feels his hard-on press into her, Jackie's nails scratch the bottom of his back, and with her next breath, she says, "Steven."

She has a way of saying his name. She says it like she's speaking it for the first time, and it amazes her that she's never heard the word before, and so she has to put as much tenderness and care into each letter.

When he hears her say it it's like he's heard it all his life. It's like a lullaby - soothing and comfortable and familiar.

He hoists her up, and her legs squeeze around him effortlessly. They move with ease that only comes with practice and recognition. He walks to the couch and sits down as best he can, not separating their bodies for a moment longer than necessary.

Jackie straddles his lap and winds her waist down on him as she stares into his eyes, exchanging his lust for hers, before she kisses him again. Being on top turns her on, and seeing her turned on turns him on.

They kiss like they've been longing for each other, like they don't do this almost every day.

He kisses her cheek, her jaw, the spot right behind her ear, down the side of her neck, her collarbone, until he hears an audible, shaky breath escape her and she starts riding his lap faster.

Smirking, he tightens his hold on her and maneuvers around quickly, pushing her to lie down on the couch so he hovers over her. Her eyes are dark and pleading. She gets turned on being on the bottom too.

Their bodies push and pull against each other like magnets, like some force of nature.

At least when it comes to this - to sex - he knows he won't fail her. Sex he can do. It's the other stuff that freaks him out.

"Steven?" His name comes out of her in the form of a question, a soft whisper of confusion. He's been staring at her.

With mastered slowness, he leans down and kisses her again. Holding his weight with one hand, he slides the other down her body, cupping and squeezing her breasts through her dress, over her hips and across her thighs, until he reaches the hem of her dress.

He hauls it up, bunching it around her waist, then traces his hand delicately over her underwear. He draws circles over the thin fabric, can feel her wetness through it.

"Steve. Baby," she moans, grabbing a fistful of his shirt. He kisses her again because he likes it when she calls him that.

And the next time he breathes her name slips out his mouth.

She pulls his body closer and starts kissing his neck relentlessly.

Trying to stay focused, he pushes her panties aside and feels her anticipation coat his fingers. "Fuck, Jackie," he hammers out as his finger dives deep into her and she bites down onto his neck, shooting pleasure through his veins.

He pulses his finger in and out, finding a simple beat to move to. Jackie grabs his neck and kisses him forcefully. As her tongue enters his mouth he pushes in another finger and moves faster.

She moans into his mouth, pulling tightly on his curls, pushing him even further into her. Taking that as a sign of encouragement, without slowing his pace, Steven takes his thumb and rubs it up until he hits the spot that makes her pull away from him and scream out loudly.

As quick as he can, Hyde moves his free hand to slap over her mouth. "We're not in my room," he reminds her. He can see it register in her eyes - that they're in the basement, with the door unlocked. And with a stroke of bad luck and terrible timing, they could be caught.

Her eyes darken even more, and he knows she's feeling what he is. Exhilaration. Adrenaline. Lust. All so complete they've taken over his body so that it's all he feels. He presses his thumb harder against her clit. She whimpers into his hand, her eyes go wide, then they squeeze shut. He does it again, and then moves his hand from her face.

She's biting her lip. Her chest heaves with quickening breaths, and he can recognize the effort it's taking her to stay quiet. He does it again, and Jackie's eyes fly open. They look overcome with whatever emotion she's feeling, wide and beautiful and clouded.

He does it again. Jackie lets out a soft cry. "Steven, I can't. Please. I'm gonna come."

"Not here."

"What?" He shakes his head. If Jackie comes on the couch he has no idea how he'll explain that one away. "Steven-"

"Shh," he quiets her. "Come on." He takes his fingers out of her, jumps off the couch, and scoops her up as swiftly as he can. He's not sure if her legs are working well enough right now to walk, and even if they are he doesn't want to part from her.

He rushes to his room, well aware that he's only solving half the problem. Remnants of Jackie still litter the basement all over - her purse, her many shopping bags, the too-expensive Zeppelin record. If anyone came down here and heard them through the door, even Fez would be able to put those pieces together. He just can't bring himself to care enough.

He shuts the door with his feet and sets her on the bed, crawling back on top of her. He lets his hands roam while he kisses her again, working to build back their tempo.

Her own hands travel down his back and around his stomach, until he feels her fumbling at his belt. Wasting no time, he straightens himself, leaning over her, and pulls off his belt. Then Jackie's hands are there, undoing the button, and yanking down his jeans and boxers in one movement.

Her hands circle around his dick, massaging it up and down. Her gaze slowly scrapes up from her hands to his face. He's not sure if it's the look she gives him or the way her small hands jerk him off, but his body shudders, and he collapses back on top of her. He kisses on her neck again, trying to memorize this high. It's the best high he's ever felt.

"Jackie," he mumbles.

"Yeah?" she gets out, sounding out of breath.

He has no idea what to tell her, so he just keeps kissing and licking and biting.

"Steven," she says after several moments.

"Yeah?"

"Please."

He nods and kisses her and then reaches into the drawer for a condom - makes a mental note to buy a new box - and puts it on. Jackie's hips writhe beneath him, impatiently waiting. She lifts them to allow him to slide her underwear off completely, throwing it over his shoulder.

Her ponytail's all messed up now, her lip gloss smudged (probably all over him), and her dress will definitely be rumpled and creased when they're done. And she's so fuckin' pretty he can't believe it. He didn't think it was possible for someone to be that pretty so close up.

He thrusts into her with one deep stroke, and they both release throaty sounds of pleasure and relief. They move together, fast and desperate, and Hyde feels like his entire body has been set ablaze. Sex with her is different, man. He can't explain it. Won't even try.

As they climb toward their climax together, Jackie finds his hand and grips onto it like it's anchoring her in the real world.

They come together, then their bodies sigh in union, exhausted and satisfied. Hyde lifts his head from where it lays in the crook of her neck and kisses her forehead. He lets his lips linger there longer than usual.

He questions, not for the first time, whether he would ever start to get tired of this. Of her.

Whatever the answer is, he's not yet. Not ready to be done with her anytime soon.

* * *

**Days Since Donna And Kelso Left:** 90

The Fotohut is tiny and crammed with so many objects Jackie often doesn't know where to look. It's somewhat cleaner today, and smells good (or as good as is possible), which means no one's smoked yet.

"Hey, it's Loud Girl!" Leo yells happily upon seeing her. "Hey, Loud Girl!"

"Leo, how many times do I have to tell you my name is Jackie?"

"Your name's Jackie? Since when?"

"Since always!"

"It can't be. I've been calling you Loud Girl for years."

"I know! And you're-" Jackie catches Steven eye and deflates, letting the fight go out of her with her breath. "Nevermind."

She walks over to the opposite side of the counter from them and sits down, rolling her eyes in Leo's direction. But he's already turned his attention from her to the vehicle pulling up to the drive-through window.

Hyde gives her a soft smile from across the counter and leans across it to kiss her softly. For the five seconds his lips stay on hers, everything else flies out her mind and all she knows is him - his scent, his taste, the sound of his breath catching right before they kiss.

Then he pulls away. Jackie's mesmerized for a second. He just kissed her in front of somebody. Granted, that person was Leo, who wasn't paying attention, but still. That's a good sign. It has to be.

"Hey, it's Loud Girl!" Leo yells again when he turns back around. "Loud Girl, I have to pick a bone with you!"

Jackie stares at him. "Do you mean you have a bone to pick with me?"

"That's what I said."

"No it isn't!"

Steven clears his throat, reminding her, yet again, that arguing with Leo is futile. "Fine. What is it, Leo?"

Leo points his fingers accusingly towards Hyde. "You're turning him into Loud Boy!"

At that, both Jackie and Hyde straighten up and send Leo totally different but equally intense looks.

"What?"

"Yeah, he can't stop talking now! You know, we used to work in peace and quiet until you came along. We had a system."

Jackie feels like her head is spinning. She has less than two seconds to say something and hopefully grab onto Leo's sanity.

"Leo," Hyde says, the warning in his voice as clear as day. "Isn't it your break time, man?"

"No! No, Leo, what does Steven talk about?"

"Nothin!'"

"Steven, shut up!"

"Leo, shut it!"

"I'm not even talking, man!"

"Steven!"

"Jackie."

"Steven, butt out of our conversation right this instant!"

Leo looks back and forth between the two of them and scratches his head. "Man, Hyde," he says, shaking his head. "I see what you mean, man. She _is_ good with her mouth. That's why I call her Loud Girl!"

The blood drains out of Steven's face, and he glares at Leo with a stony, betrayed look. Jackie, on the other hand, jumps out of her seat and runs around the counter. "What else? What else does he say?"

"I don't like the way he's lookin' at me, man."

"Oh, don't be scared of him; be scared of me!"

"Why would I be scared of you? Hey, Loud Boy, can you get Loud Girl out of my face? She's giving me a headache, man."

"You're both givin' me a headache."

"Hey, isn't it my break time?"

Hyde sighs and places a hand on his head, as if he's trying to push the patience into his body. "Yeah, Leo, it is."

"Awesome!" Leo brushes past Jackie, slaps Steven's shoulder affectionately, and then walks through the only door in the hut without another word.

The door closes, and Jackie's about to say something when a car horn breaks through the silence. Hyde walks silently to the window, slides it open, and Jackie listens as he talks to the customer, writing down information and sounding as polite as she'd ever heard him.

She lifts herself up onto the counter, kicking her legs and humming happily while she waits for him. Things are looking up: he'd taken her on a date, accepted the gift she got for him, kissed her in the presence of another person, and even talked about her. She only wishes he would talk to _her_ about her so that she can stop wondering what he feels all the time.

When he finishes with the customer, he makes his way back to the counter slowly, and ignores her as he scribbles something down on a notepad. Jackie smiles watching him. He's extremely cute when he's embarrassed. If he shaved the damn beard maybe she'd even see some colour in his cheeks.

When he's done writing, Jackie leans across the counter and grabs his hands, dragging him over to stand in front of her. She places them carefully on her waist and uses her feet to hook him in.

"Good morning," she sings once he's close enough to her satisfaction.

"Don't gimme that look."

"Okay, I won't."

"You're still doin' it."

"Maybe I can't help it."

He sighs. She sighs back, more dramatically.

"You're annoying," he tells her.

She kisses him. He kisses her back with the same tenderness as he had earlier, no true malice behind his facade.

Her heart flips. God. She really, really likes him.

She leans in more, molding her body into his. His hands secure themselves around her back, holding her gently but firmly. But too soon he pulls away and tells her, "I actually have to work today."

"That's cool," she shrugs. "I'll just keep your company. Loud Boy."

He shoots her hard look.

"Kidding. Sorry."

He shakes his head and gets to work, doing whatever the heck it is he has to do. A couple times people drive up to the window, either to pick up or drop off or buy a camera. They get by on small talk and teasing each other. Jackie wanders around the store, asking questions about the job and trying to convince Steven to take pictures of her in his free time (he doesn't).

When Jackie gets bored she sneaks up behind Steven while he's packaging pictures into an envelope. She snakes her hands around his waist and hugs him from behind, revelling in the way his body reacts to her presence. She presses herself into his back, dropping a kiss onto his shoulder blade and then the back of his arm.

Peeking over his shoulder, she rests her head on his arm and asks, "Are you almost done?"

"Sorta," he replies, and resumes working.

"That's a cute family," she mumbles, studying the photos he's carefully packing together. One shows two parents standing next to each other, with one kid standing between them and two more, each being held in their parents' arms. "I haven't taken a family photo in ages."

"Never have."

Jackie squeezes him tighter but says nothing else. And when he's done he taps the hands at the base of his stomach lightly. Jackie loosens them and separates herself from him, but he only turns around to lean his back against the counter and then draws her toward him again.

Jackie listens to the steady beating of his heart as she lays her head against his chest, and circles her arms around him again.

One of Steven's hands sits on her waist simply, and the other reaches up to comb through her hair. Jackie doesn't even complain that he could be ruining her curls.

Her heart aches. She's never done this before. Never just hugged someone for the sake of doing it, and felt like she could do it forever. Never felt so completely real in someone's arms.

Everything in Jackie's life had been a product of her own fantasies and dreams and false hopes. But being with Steven makes her feel real. She never wants to lose herself again.

* * *

"Damn it, Hyde!"

Laughing, Hyde stands up straighter and rolls out his shoulders. "Wanna rematch?"

"No, I wanna know how you're so good at this."

"Forman, I'm good at everything I do."

"I will play against you, Hyde," Fez announces, raising his voice to be heard over the many voices in the Hub.

Hyde shrugs and gestures for Fez to go stand on the other side of the foosball table, neither here nor there about it. They've been hanging out in the Hub for over an hour, and it's been a good time.

But he shamefully, pathetically, seriously misses Jackie. And he's not even sitting alone in his room thinking about her. He's out having fun with two of his best friends, and he keeps wishing she was here.

His body knows it as well as his mind. He keeps turning around, his eyes roaming around the room, expecting to see her. His hands itch to settle around her slender body, and it feels odd not to have her hanging off him or hear her laugh sing in his ears.

It makes him sick to realize he's become so used to having Jackie attached to him that he can't spend one night away without craving her presence. He's never been quite so disappointed in himself.

And it only gets worse when Forman - predictably - sighs and complains, "I miss having Donna around."

"Stop being a wimp," he snaps, as much to himself as to Forman. He twists the iron bar in his hand and sends the foosball straight into the goal.

"Dammit," Fez deflates.

"No, guys, I'm serious. I mean, I knew I loved her before. But I spent an entire summer with no contact, not even a phone call, and still, all I do is think about her."

"All you do's talk about her too," Hyde grumbles, scoring another goal against Fez. "It's annoying."

"If you knew what it was like to be in love you'd understand."

"Glad I don't."

"Whatever, Hyde. Fez, you get it don't you?"

Fez stops playing to think, giving Hyde an easy open to score again. "Mmm, I don't think so."

"You know what? It's your loss anyway."

"Oh yeah, Forman, you make being in love look so swell."

"It is! Y'know, if you don't screw up and send her running halfway across the country."

"Yeah, well. When you're me, you're destined to screw it up."

"Oh, don't worry, Hyde," Fez placates. "One day you will meet a girl who will understand you and give you all the love your poor orphan soul needs." Hyde reaches over to frog him, and while Fez rubs his arm, scores again.

"Hey that's cheating!"

"Stop shit-talking."

"No, he's right," Forman pipes up again. "One of these days you'll know what it's like. Mark my words."

Hyde takes a deep breath. "Is this all you two are gonna talk about? Cause if you wanted to have girl talk, you should've called up Jackie instead of me."

"It's true, Eric. That's what I do when I need some girl talk."

Forman scoffs. "I'd rather not."

Hyde rolls his eyes but doesn't say anything. Jackie's a lost cause when it comes to Forman. Yet another reason he should be trying to get her out of his system. Instead of inviting her to work with him. Damn it.

"Wait, you guys, I just had a crazy idea." He pauses a beat before continuing. "What if I went to California?"

Hyde whips around and Fez scores his first goal on him. "What? And do what?"

"You know! It's a big romantic gesture to show Donna how much she really means to me. And then, I don't know, maybe I could get her to come home early or something."

Hyde takes a moment to process the information.

"Summer's almost over anyway. Why don't you just wait for 'em to get back to tell Donna how you feel?"

"Because then where's the big romantic gesture?"

"I don't know, take her to the movies or something."

"That's not big or romantic."

Hyde wants to protest, but he keeps his comments to himself. "Think your parents would let you?"

"I think maybe I could convince them."

"When would you go?"

Hyde's heart feels like it's grown heavier. He'd thought he had time to figure all this shit out. But if Forman wanted to leave and bring them back earlier…

"I don't know. I guess I have to think about it for a while before I make any decisions. See how much money I have saved up…"

Hyde feels urgency crawl up his skin like it's tangible. He's gotta see Jackie, man. Gotta talk to her.

Sometimes he thinks she'll have no problem at all continuing doing what they're doing after the summer ends. But then he remembers that they're not just hiding it from their friends because they want to keep it's secret. It's because of Kelso. Kelso who she loved. Kelso who she wanted to marry.

And then what if she was only willing to continue if they put a label on things?

Hyde isn't even sure how exactly he feels about her, or how _much_ he feels. He definitely isn't ready to slap a label on and become her next...Jesus, he feels sick.

He feels an alien emotion swirl around in his stomach that strays far beyond nervousness. Fez scores again and he steps away from the foosball table. "You win, man. I'm gettin' sick of playing."

"Yes!" Fez exclaims, throwing both hands in the air. "I beat Hyde!"

"Yeah, by default, Fez," Eric reminds him.

"Shut up, Eric, you are just jealous."

Hyde sits down at their table, eternally grateful for his sunglasses. His head feels like it's about to explode. Man, he hates feeling pressured into doing this crap.

He needs to smoke a joint. Badly. And to get out of this place. The yelling and music and talking are giving him a headache.

"You guys ready to get outta here?" he asks his friends, though his voice sounds heavy even to his own ears. He clears his throat. "Circle time?"

Fez and Forman exchange large grins. "Circle time," they agree.

They exit the Hub, but his mind still feels just as loud and cluttered. He's got, what, days to figure this out? What if when he decides what he wants, Jackie decides the opposite?

The sense of urgency moves up his arms and wraps around his throat.

Time is running out.

* * *

**Days Since Donna And Kelso Left:** 93

Here are the facts:

1\. Kelso's gonna be so pissed if he ever finds out.

2\. So will everybody else he cares about.

3\. He doesn't want to be anybody's boyfriend - not even Jackie's.

4\. He doesn't mind having her around.

5\. She's the best lay he's ever had. Or best everything he's ever had.

6\. He doesn't want to hurt her.

7\. He likes how he feels when they're alone together.

8\. By the loosest meaning of the word, they're practically dating anyway.

If he were going based on pure instinct, he'd stay with her no question. But he had to be more rational than that. Think past just the way she makes him feel. He also has to figure out how exactly _he_ makes _her_ feel. No sense obsessing about all this if she's prepared to end it when Kelso gets back.

The only thing keeping him from freaking out is that Forman completely chickened out of his California idea, claiming it was too crazy and too expensive. That gives him about a week. Maybe a little more.

Man, summer flings should not be this complicated.

"Hey, are you coming upstairs? Mrs. Forman is asking."

He looks up from his bed to see Jackie standing in the doorway, looking at him weirdly. He sits up and rubs his face. "Yeah, I'm comin.'"

"You okay?" She raises her eyebrows.

"Fine." He'd almost forgotten Mrs. Forman invited Jackie and Fez over for dinner tonight. "C'mere."

She enters the room, looking at him slightly amused as she steps between his legs. He puts his hands on her hips and looks up at her. She's so goddamn pretty.

He pulls her into his lap and kisses her, letting his fingers creep into her silky hair. A surprised sound comes out her throat, but she kisses him back anyway, curling her own fingers into his hair.

He kisses her for as long as he can until she pulls away and whispers, "Steven, they're waiting for us."

"They won't come looking yet."

He kisses her again, pulling her as close to him as possible. He tries not to mess up her hair or rumple her clothes, but God, he wants to. He's acutely aware of her fingers pulling the curls at the nape of his neck and the sound of her breathing, getting heavier every second.

"Are you sure everything's okay?" she asks, breaking away from him again.

He dodges her eyes. "Yeah, why?"

"Why are you kissing me like that?"

"Like what?"

She shakes her head and gives him a weird look. "Nothing, I guess." She leans down to kiss him again, and their tongues tangle together like they have minds of their own. Hyde's heart trembles with more than just desire - but with anxiousness and fear and sadness.

Whatever happens next week, this is ending. This bliss of not caring and not talking and just being.

However it happens, whatever comes next, in a couple days, this would be over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :)
> 
> So I realized after posting the last chapter that I've been neglecting to warn you that the story is coming to an end. And by an end, I mean the next chapter is the last. I should have given more of a warning, I know, and I'm sorry. I don't want to make this too long either because I want to save all my super sad bittersweet feelings for the last chapter. I just hope you all know and understand how much I appreciate you reading and commenting. I'm so eternally grateful.
> 
> See you all soon. A week or so maybe. I don't know, I just post the second the chapter's done and edited. But not too long. I love you all so much :) thank you again. xoxox


	13. Summer Fling Don't Mean A Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own That 70s Show.

**Days Until Donna and Kelso Return:** Too Little

"Want the last piece?"

"Sure."

Jackie leans forward and opens her mouth, and Steven pops the last piece of the ginormous cookie they shared into her mouth. He licks off the chocolate left on his finger, and it takes Jackie an incredible amount of physical effort not to throw herself at him.

School starts next Monday; no one's heard from Donna or Kelso directly; and anytime they ask Bob he just says they'll be back 'soon.' That could mean Sunday or tomorrow. They could be driving up the Formans' driveway right now for all they know.

It's why they came all the way to Mount Hump tonight. To put some distance between themselves and their nerves.

They still haven't had a single real conversation, and the anticipation is starting to strangle her heart. She's been trying to wait for him to bring it up, but has no idea what he's waiting for. Her worst fear screams in her head every time her heart beats - that he's prolonging it because he doesn't know how to break it off with her.

Jackie shakes out her hair and shoves the idea out of her head. It's the last thing she wants to be thinking about tonight.

"Did Fez tell you that Lilly girl finally got tired of him?"

Steven makes an unsurprised sound. "You surprised?"

"Well, no, but I was starting to wonder since it was taking her a while."

Hyde shrugs his agreement and smiles softly. He sits facing the barrage of trees they parked by, their leaves intermingling with the darkness. Jackie faces him, one foot swinging effortlessly off the truck bed, the other curled up beneath her.

"He'll be fine," Hyde shrugs. "I bought him a bag of candy corn. I'll be surprised if he even remembers her name by the time he gets to the bottom of it."

Jackie laughs. "You bought candy to help Fez feel better? Steven, how sweet."

"I'm not sweet," he threatens her, giving her a look.

"Sure you are."

Jackie hops off the truck and stands in front of him, pushing herself between his legs and resting her hands on his lap. He looks down at her lazily, like they have all the time in the world.

_Talk to me,_ she wants to beg. _Say something._

"You staring at me cause I'm pretty?" she asks, forcing a teasing lilt into her voice and flashing him a mocking smile.

He scoffs at her again, this time accompanied with a small smile, and informs her, "You can't see but I'm rolling my eyes at you right now."

Jackie scowls at him. "Oh, just take those damn things off. It's _nighttime,_ anyway."

Moving too fast for him to dodge her, she snatches his shades off his face and puts them on hers. She deepens her voice and attempts to do a terrible impression of him - "Oh, I'm Steven Hyde, and I wear these glasses so that people can't see what I'm really thinking, so I can be all _zen_ -like."

Steven wipes the smile off his face and reaches for her, but she jumps back, just out of reach.

"Cause I'm a real big softy deep down," she continues. "But if people figure that out then my reputation as Point Place's mysterious bad boy will be ruined."

"Gimme those back!" he yells at her, hopping off the truck and trying to grab her again. And again, Jackie steps back just a little bit too far. A smile graces her face.

"Wearing sunglasses protects me from having to show real emotion and makes it easier not to tell Jackie she's pretty. Plus they make me look _super cool._ "

Too bewildered to pull off sounding zen and indifferent, he snaps, "Would you shut up already?"

He lunges after her again, but Jackie laughs and dodges his arm, running in the opposite direction.

"I'm Steven Hyde!" she continues, her breathing wildly uneven because of the running and the laughing. "And I hate when people know I care about them! Because most of the people I've cared about have given up on me! Because caring makes people vulnerable!" Jackie squeals as she feels his hands grab at her waist. Her feet swing off the ground as he catches her, swooping her into his arms, holding her back flush against his chest. Jackie doesn't stop talking, even as he lowers her to the ground and she turns in his embrace to look at him. "So wearing the shades keeps me from being vulnerable because then people can't tell how I feel."

His coloring is slightly different through the lens of his shades, but even through them she can see the intensity of his gaze. His eyes look dark and serious. Still bunched up in his arms, their chests rise and fall together with heavy breaths from running around his car in circles.

Jackie offers him a shaky smile. "What do you think? Do they suit me? Does having them on make me mysterious and unreadable?"

"I can read you just fine. Talkative and insane is what you are."

She giggles. "I kind of like them. Maybe I should get my own for-"

Before she can finish Steven crashes his lips onto hers, stunning her with his force. She gasps into his mouth, but kisses him back hungrily.

A summer of countless kisses and innumerable touches. Infinite days confined into a single season. Days where they learned each other, fought each other, laughed with each other, comforted each other. Days spent memorizing each other's bodies, exploring and wandering them. And Jackie still can't believe she's kissing Steven Hyde.

He moans against her lips and pulls her up closer. She rises way to the tips of her toes, curling a hand in his shirt and one in his hair. He kisses her desperately and holds onto her more tightly than she's ever been held before. She's never felt so wanted.

The feeling courses through her body like a tide and for the millionth time this week alone, she feels like she has to have him.

Fear and nerve-wracking anticipation have amplified all her senses, and every second she's been with him lately she's lost total control of herself. They've done it in her living room, in his car, on the basement couch, in her bathroom. Each time feels better than the next, and whenever Steven bends down to kiss her forehead when they're done, she feels like the fire he set has burned down all her walls, and she can just be. With no defenses up, no insecurities, no false personas.

She could love him. If he let her.

But she'd wanted tonight to be different.

"Steven, hold on." They pull away from each other, breathing harder than they had been before. "Can we just...I don't know, just sit tonight?"

He looks shocked, and a little embarrassed, but nods. "Yeah. Sure, whatever."

"Oh, here." She takes the sunglasses off her face and hands them back to him. "You can put them back on. I was just messing around."

"C'mon." He hooks them on the front of his shirt, then walks around to the back of the El Camino, climbing in before her. He sits at the back of the truck bed and gestures for her to join him. When she gets close, though, he grabs her hand and tugs her down between his legs, wrapping his arms around her torso.

Jackie's mouth drops open in silent surprise, and her heart tumbles over in her chest.

"You'll be more comfortable like this," he explains.

"O-okay," she stammers out. She settles back against his head, looking up to see his face, but he's not looking at her. His eyes are trained at the forest of trees on the other side, but his pulse jumps out of his throat, and she can see him swallow.

This has to mean something. It has to mean something.

Please let it mean something.

Few stars sprinkle the sky, but the moon is up and bright, and if Jackie can't wish upon a star maybe the moon will do.

She wishes for some sort of sign - any sign of what Steven might be feeling.

Then she sighs and covers his hands with hers, lacing their fingers together. He dips his head into hers and kisses her cheek then her jaw then her neck, his beard scratching against her skin.

Jackie can't take it anymore.

"Steven," she begins, her heart beating louder than her voice comes out.

"Yeah?"

"They're coming home soon." The words leave an odd flavor in her mouth.

She doesn't have it in herself to look at him, but she feels him stiffen beneath her. His grip on her loosens; his hands fall away from her.

Jackie braces herself.

"Let's not talk about it, okay?"

Her heart spirals down into her toes.

That can't mean anything good. Maybe he's trying to figure out how to let her down easy. Maybe to him there's nothing really to talk about. Maybe he just assumes they'll forget it all once Donna and Michael come back.

But Jackie refuses to despair. If he's really going to end it in the next couple days, the least she could do is spend them happy.

She picks his hands back up and puts them back around her. She loves how she feels when he holds her.

"Okay."

* * *

**Days Since Donna and Kelso Left:** 99

Jackie doesn't care what time it is in California. She can't wait any longer. And after running off with Michael and not calling for months, the least Donna could do is get out of bed to talk to her.

She dials the number she wrestled out of Mr. Pinciotti and listens impatiently while the phone rings. On the third ring, a very tired and confused-sounding Mrs. Pinciotti picks up the phone.

"Hi, Mrs. Pinciotti. I need to talk to Donna," she says, forgoing any small talk.

"Sure! Wait, who is this?"

"It's Jackie," she answers impatiently.

"Oh. Right. Okay!"

Jackie rolls her eyes and waits silently for her to get Donna. Finally, after a lifetime of waiting, Jackie hears her best friend's voice for the first time in 99 days.

"Hello? Jackie?"

"Donna!"

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Yeah but I don't care. Donna, when are you coming back?"

"Huh?" Jackie feels slightly guilty when she hears the tiredness in her voice. But what is she even tired of? She'll bet she isn't have a super hot, super secret affair that she doesn't want to end. "I don't know. Sometime in the next couple days. I don't think Kelso's ready to leave yet."

At the sound of his name Jackie freezes. She hasn't heard his voice in 99 days either. "Michael. How is he?"

"He's...fine. You know, he's Kelso." The hesitation in her voice confirms everything Jackie needed to know. Michael hasn't missed her at all. Not that she cares - she hasn't missed him either.

"Yeah. I know."

"How are you?"

"Me? I'm fine. I'm through with him, though. For real this time."

"That's good. Hey, Jackie, I'm sorry for going to California without telling one and then not calling."

"Don't forget the part where you took my fiancee with you."

Jackie senses Donna wince through the phone. "Yeah, that too."

"It's okay. I think it was probably for the best."

"So how is everyone? How are Fez and Hyde?"

Jackie's mind whirls. She got Donna to bring up Hyde's name first. But how to ask what she wants to know without sounding completely obvious.

"Pretty much the same. Oh, Fez actually got this girl to see him a couple times, so it was quiet for a while since he was chasing after her. It was entertaining, though. And Hyde," Jackie clears her throat. It feels weird to call him by his last name now. "Well, I don't think it's even possible for him to really like anyone."

Donna chuckles. "Yeah, you've got a point."

"Except you," she says, forcing a cheery, teasing tone into her voice. "Which was totally weird by the way."

"Shut up," Donna laughs. Jackie's body sighs with relief. Donna thinks they're just having regular girl talk.

"How'd you even know he liked you, anyway? I mean, I could tell because I'm like a secret love doctor. But you've always been clueless when it comes to matters of the heart."

"Shut up! I mean, I guess you're right, cause I wouldn't have known unless he told me, but still."

"He told you?"

"Yeah. I mean, I sorta guessed before, but he showed up at mine and Eric's first date to 'confess his feelings' and try to get me to go out with him instead. I guess I am clueless."

"Why, was he dropping hints or something?"

"Yeah! I mean he told me he wanted to kiss me once. Wait, he did kiss me once! At your family's ski cabin! Holy crap, I forgot about that. And he bought me super sweet gifts and other stuff. You know, he actually made it pretty obvious." She laughs. "Glad that's over."

"Yeah," Jackie replies, ignoring the burning in her throat. "You two together would just be weird."

"You don't gotta tell me," agrees Donna. "So why'd you call?"

"Oh, no reason." She got what she wanted already. "I just missed having a girl around. Even if she is abnormally tall with huge hands and feet."

"Aw, I missed you too, midget. I'll see you in a couple days."

"Yeah. Hey, Donna," she adds, before either of them could hang up.

"What?"

"You should call him. Eric. He really misses you."

Donna's voice on the other end of the line falters, and there's no sound for a really long time. "I miss him too," she says finally. "Maybe I'll call."

"Okay. Well that's it, I guess."

Donna says one last thing before she hangs up, leaving Jackie lonely in the silence. But if hearts breaking made a sound she's sure she would have heard hers splinter and crack into tiny pieces.

* * *

She paces her room biting her nails - a habit she's long grown out of.

Steven had been willing to fight for Donna. Had made it clear to her that he liked her. Had told her directly how he felt and what he wanted. Had been willing to risk his friendship with Eric for her.

Tears burn at the back of her eyes. Where did she go wrong? Wasn't she worth all of that? Is it her that's the problem? Or is it Michael? But if he's not willing to risk his friendship with Michael that means even if he _does_ like her it's not as much as he liked Donna. Jackie's strong, but she doesn't know if she's strong enough to be a second choice. Especially to her best friend.

She presses her hands against her eyes and tries to clear her head, but he's all she can see.

She can see him handing her Michael's favourite record to break, and hear him telling her not to cry over him. She remembers the feeling of hugging him for the first time this summer, not wanting anything from him but comfort and solace.

The proud and impressed look he gave her when she burned that guy at the pool haunts her, too, as does the surge of triumph she felt when he gave her hi-five and complimented her on the insult.

They were in his car the first time he kissed her slowly and carefully and with more than just curiosity. He'd been reassuring her that he didn't think she was a whore.

He'd sat on her bed and watched her pack a suitcase to go to Florida. She recalls his shock when she'd wanted to sleep with him the first time. _"Jackie, are you trying to kill me?"_ he'd asked her when she'd taken off her skirt.

She had been horrified that day he'd swiped ketchup on her face and laughed at her, but then he told her she still looked hot, and her anger dissipated as quickly as it arose.

On the water tower...that's when it changed for her. When she realized Steven holding her hand was the best feeling in the world. He had told her he preferred it when she called him Steven. He had dared her to kiss him over and over.

He'd pulled her into bed while he was still half-asleep, cuddling her as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

He had gotten out of his car in the rain to fight with her - maybe even for her. He stayed the night with her, kissed her hand when he thought she was asleep.

He made her wear his jacket so that guys wouldn't hit on her. He gave her a piggyback ride.

He kisses her like he means it.

She doesn't understand.

Why can't he just tell her, one way or the other? He's always known exactly what he wanted. Why not now?

Jackie fights the need to scream out loud. What _is_ she sure about? She knows how she feels about him. She knows she doesn't want this to end. She knows she's not ready to pretend like nothing ever happened and watch him go after girls who aren't her.

Jackie stands straighter and takes a deep breath. She's losing herself.

She's Jackie Burkhart, and she gets what she wants. Maybe this isn't how she planned for the summer to go, but she likes this version better. And maybe it's not the way she'd have hoped, but she'll get Steven to like her. If it means she has to play his game for a little while then so be it.

* * *

It's almost just like any other day when she walks into his room. She looks as good as she always does, and her allure draws his eyes to her like it's some force of nature. It could be any other simple day, where they ramble about what they want to do, hang out, laugh, make out, and say 'see you tomorrow' without worrying.

Now he doesn't even know if they _have_ a tomorrow.

"Hey," he greets her nonchalantly.

"Morning," she says from the doorway. "Where's-"

He answers the question she asks every time she comes in before she can finish it. "Fez is coming this afternoon; Forman's declared the first half of the day 'alone time' in the bathroom; Red's out; Mrs. Forman's cooking. Coast is clear."

She smiles and walks over to him and places herself comfortably on his lap. His arms come around to accommodate her, and his lips accept her kiss easily.

She deepens the kiss almost instantly, cupping his head in her hands and sliding her tongue against his.

"Mmm," she sighs when she comes up for air. "You taste like pudding pops."

He gives her a look. "Just had one."

"You should eat them more often."

"I like the popsicles more."

"Nah," she scrunches her nose (and manages to look adorable while doing so). "Go with the puddin' pops, Puddin' Pop.'"

"Oh no. Don't even try that crap."

Jackie laughs loudly. "It's a cute pet name. Puddin' Pop."

"Get off me."

"You don't mean that, Puddin.'"

"Jackie, I like you _so_ much more when you don't talk."

Jackie's eyes flash with something he can't comprehend and she bends down to kiss him again, deeper again, drives him crazy again.

They kiss for several minutes, then, "Steven, we have to talk about this," she says, almost too fast, as if the words jump out before her brain allows them to.

His first instinct is to push her away and avoid the problem, but he did that last night, and spent the entire night regretting it. Still, he's not looking forward to it.

They would either take a step forward and _become_ something or backward and become _nothing_. He's not prepared for either.

He pushes her hair behind her ear. "Whatever you want, Jackie."

"Well, what do _you_ -"

"Doesn't matter to me," he shakes his head. "You make the call."

He'd have thought Jackie would be satisfied, even pleased, with that. He's hers if she wants him, and if she doesn't he'll learn to live with that. But she looks crestfallen and he doesn't understand why.

"Well I was thinking," she begins, not meeting his eyes, "You know, this is really fun."

"Yeah…"

"And super hot."

A smile teases the corner of his lips. He picks up her hand and kisses the inside of her wrist; the room is so quiet he hears her skip a breath.

"And I know it doesn't _mean_ anything and we're just having fun. And obviously it can't last much longer. I was just thinking that, you know, if we're having fun, why stop just because Donna and Michael are coming home?"

Hyde's glad he's sitting down, because he's not sure how he would have reacted if he were standing up. His entire body, his insides and all, feel numb. Jackie doesn't want to move forward _or_ backward. She wants to stay the same until their inevitable demise.

Isn't this what he wanted? So why does he feel...disappointed?

"Steven?"

He clears his throat. "Yeah. Yeah, sure, that's cool."

"I mean if you want to?"

"I wanna."

"So...we're on the same page."

He leans up and captures her lips in a small kiss. So maybe it wasn't what he expected. Maybe he'd imagined, deep down, that she would want something more from him. But this is better. This way he can't disappoint her. He can work with is.

"We're on the same page," he whispers.

"Good." She almost sounds sad.

She kisses him before he can ask, and this time her hands roam down his muscles and under his shirt, and her lips and tongue move with urgency. He matches her desperation and holds onto her back as he lowers her onto the cot.

As soon as her back hits the mattress her legs lock skillfully around his hips and pull him down to crush her tiny frame.

"You lock the door?" he asks, to make sure.

"Yes."

"Good."

She clings onto him as they kiss, moaning loudly when his body reacts to hers. Her nails scratch his skin as she pulls up his shirt, lifting it off his head and throwing it over her arms. Her fingers trace the outline of his body while he nips at her neck, kissing and sucking her skin until it makes her voice her pleasure.

Jackie sits up suddenly and takes off her own shirt. But instead of lying back down she bends forward and kisses Hyde's neck, then his collarbone, then his shoulder. His hands unhook her bra and he slides it off her arms, returning his hands to massage her breasts while she kisses his skin all over.

She murmurs words he can't make out, kisses a line down his stomach, stops to undo his belt. He pulls down his jeans and boxers and waits for her to do the same, but she kneels before him and takes him in her hands.

Her hands cup his member and move expertly. He says her name in a whisper, like it's sacred.

"Steven?"

"Yeah, baby?"

She looks at him sharply. He pretends not to know it's because he just called her 'baby.'

"I wanna try something."

Now it's his turn to look at her mystified. He's about to ask, but he gets the idea when she licks her lips and swallows hard. She looks ready and nervous at the same time.

"Hey." He sits up straighter and cups her face in his hands. "You don't have to. No hard feelings, I promise."

Her cheeks turn bright red and she looks away from him flustered. "I want to. Just...don't laugh at me."

Steven smiles because she's the cutest thing that's ever been put in front of him. He kisses the top of her head sweetly. Even if she doesn't care about him the way he thought she might, he's glad she's doing this with him. He can't imagine how Kelso or any other douchebag might treat her during her first time doing stuff like this. Actually, he does know. In Kelso's case, he wouldn't call back for another week. Fierce anger and protection surges through him. He wouldn't be so cruel. Not to her.

He pulls her hair away from her face and turns her chin up to look at him. "Your hair can get in the way sometimes. You can use your hands to help. Take your time." He lifts her face up some more and kisses her lips again reassuringly. "Stop whenever you want."

Jackie looks at him as if he'd just bought her a dozen stuffed animals. With matching outfits. It still scares him when she gives him that look, but he's starting to like it more and more.

* * *

"Wow."

"I know."

"That was…"

"I know." He leans over to kiss her and pulls her into his arms.

"You're getting good at that."

"I was already good at that."

"You've gotten better. Jackie Burkhart makes everything better."

Hyde scoffs. "Can it."

"Well it's true."

"You make it noisier," he comments. "Louder."

Jackie smacks his chest. "Shut up!"

He laughs. It's a lovely sound, his laugh, and even better when it's because of something she said or did. She wishes she was funnier so she could make him laugh more.

She fits her hand into his, lifts it to her mouth and kisses it. He smiles at her. His smile is pretty nice too.

"We should get dressed," he says. "Fez'll show up anytime soon."

Jackie withholds her sigh. She's insanely tired of sneaking around and having to hurry to get out of his room and making sure she doesn't accidentally stand too close to him in public. She wishes she could tell him all that, but he doesn't like her. Not the way she likes him. Not yet.

Then Steven says, "Man, I wish we could just have a whole day to disappear and no one would ask any questions."

Jackie gives him a wondrous look. "Me too."

He smirks at her. "Think you could keep up with me?"

"Do you think _you_ could keep up with me? I am a cheerleader, you know."

"Oh, I know."

This time Jackie laughs. "What are we doing today?"

"Usual. Getting dressed. Hanging out with Fez. Dealing with Forman."

"Sounds fun," she drawls.

"Yep. C'mon."

He hops out of bed and gets dressed, so she does the same. Soon they look good as new, as if they'd just run into each other for the day.

"You ready?" he asks absentmindedly, brushing past her to head out the door.

Hurrying to reach him before he walks too far, Jackie lunges for his hand and pulls him back to her and buries her face in his chest. He's clearly unsure about what's happening.

"Uh, you okay?" he asks, bringing his arms around her back reluctantly.

She nods. "Thank you," she says, turning her head to the side. "For everything. You've been so great to me."

"Hey. Don't get sappy, alright?" He pulls her off him gently and places his hands on her shoulders, looking at her with ample understanding in his eyes. "It's like you said. It's just a fling. We don't gotta end it right now."

"Right," she composes herself, though the idea of calling their whirlwind romance a fling hurts her physically. "Sorry. Let's go."

* * *

"I hate him!"

Hyde sighs and looks up from the position on the couch. "What'd he do now?"

"All he does is talk about that stupid science geek movie and insult me when I try to have a decent conversation with him!"

"Oh yeah? What decent conversation were you trying to have?"

"I was trying to help him, Steven. I told him he should change his haircut and start to dress better because the only person who'll be attracted to him looking like _that_ is Donna, and who knows where her mind's going to be when she comes back?"

Releasing another sigh, Hyde reminds her, "Jackie, Forman's a sensitive guy. You can't just go around insulting him."

"I told you, I was trying to help!"

"Yeah, alright." He decides not to argue with her.

"Anyway, it's getting late. You should probably take me home now."

"Why don't you stay tonight?" He asks her before he can balance any sort of logic with his words.

"What?"

Not wanting to lose what little zen he has left with her, he keeps a straight face and continues, "Yeah, I mean, it's late already and this isn't gonna last for much longer anyway, so...why not?"

"If we get caught we'll be in so much trouble."

"I'll wake up early and take you back home."

"What about my parents?"

"Call and tell them you're staying at Donna's."

"Donna's not here."

"They know that?"

"No."

"Well?"

Jackie grins. "Sure thing, Puddin.'"

"I take it back."

"Come on!"

"I told you to quit it with that!"

"It's cute!

"Exactly! I don't need any cute pet names."

"Do you want an ugly one?"

He stands up and grabs his keys. "I'm taking you home."

"You can give me one if you want."

"Not in a million years."

"Fine. Can we go to your room now?"

"You call me that one more time, I'm kickin' you out."

"Alright, alright. You're no fun."

"Damn right I'm not, Beulah."

"Ew! Okay, okay, I'm done."

"Good. Now shh. No one can hear you down here." Jackie sticks her tongue out and disappears into his room. Nothing about this feels any sort of wrong anymore.

* * *

Steven keeps his mind in check the entire time he watches Jackie's sleepy eyes battle to stay open cuddled into his side.

Now she breathes evenly on top of his chest, wearing nothing but the loose blouse she had on earlier and her underwear (he offered her one of his shirts, but she refused to be caught dead in a t-shirt that's black and devoted to a rock band). Now he can finally let his mind consider things he's too scared to even think in her presence.

The fact that he'd been ready to submit himself as _hers_ , her boyfriend, terrifies him. And that he'd been disappointed when she opted out...he couldn't have prepared himself for that one.

She makes him feel all sorts of things. And want all sorts of things. Things he's never felt or wanted before.

He looks at her. Her hand is curved across his chest. He's never been this close to a chick before, yet he still wants to be closer. And he'd been willing, too, to figure out what it might take to get closer. To keep her longer.

He sinks into his mattress. Doesn't matter now. He'd served himself up on a silver platter and practically said 'take me or leave me.' Yet somehow, she found a loophole. If regular chicks are hard to understand, Jackie's next to impossible. He'd thought she'd been easy to read. In some respects she is. But he has no idea what she really feels about him.

No, scratch that. He does know. He's a meaningless fling. Which means it wouldn't be long before she skipped her way right out his life.

The sound of Jackie's breath anchors him back into reality. The way she looks at him sometimes...and talks to him and touches him… Maybe if things were different. Maybe if she hadn't dated Kelso.

He presses his lips to the top of her head, breathing in the scent of her shampoo, and finally admits to himself that he likes her far more than he wants to let on. He likes her in a way he's never liked anybody. He likes her so much he's not really sure what he's supposed to do.

Holy crap, man. He almost laughs before he realizes he'll wake her up. He's into Jackie.

Like really into her. Enough that he doesn't want to know what it'll be like when she calls it off and goes her own way. Maybe she'd go back to Kelso - no. He'd make sure that doesn't happen. Some way or the other.

Jackie burrows herself deeper into his side.

For now, he'll do it her way, and pretend she's just some meaningless fling, and clutch onto her for as long as she'll let him.

* * *

On the hundredth day of summer, Kitty picks up the phone to hear from Donna for the first time in months (she took Jackie's advice and tried to call Eric). It's enough to propel Eric into finally deciding he wants to go to California. Jackie convinces Steven to help him get the ticket. Eric goes to California that same day and spends a single night there with Donna (and Kelso). They return to Point Place the following evening, just days before school reopens. And the summer comes to an end. The rest is history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Read at your own discretion)
> 
> Notes about Summer Lovin': If you're feeling less-than-happy with how Jackie and Hyde end the summer, I apologize. I wish more than anything I could have had them actually communicate. Seriously. Unfortunately, the beginning of season 5 shows them acting far more hostile and dismissive than they do in Summer Lovin.' I understand the show - they wanted to show their relationship have some sort of progression. I just refuse to believe that they really believed they were only a 'meaningless fling' at the start of the season, only to have Jackie become Steven's girlfriend a couple episodes later.
> 
> Their harshness and bluntness towards each other can be explained with this: they were both likely pissed at each other. They both think their feelings are relatively one-sided because neither have explicitly communicated how they feel with the other. It's frustrating, though I think understandable, since they're both scared of how they'll be perceived by their loved ones and the public. If this weren't canon compliant I'd have had them talk about how they feel, admit their feelings, and agree to be together before Donna and Kelso return. At least, though, we know it's not long before they do all that decide to stay together anyway.
> 
> I hope this last chapter was a sufficient ending, even without the dramatic confessions of love or plot twists. The thing about inserting this between seasons is that you know pretty much exactly what came before and what came after, so I couldn't add anything too surprising. I've tried to provide any analyses or important notes here, but if anyone has any questions about the characters or the story, feel free to ask :) Believe me, I love to psychoanalyze.
> 
> A personal message: I genuinely can't figure out how to express what I feel about Summer Lovin.' For starters, I love it. It is like my child and I've enjoyed writing it immensely from the moment I started. And I'm so glad I did, because it almost stayed an idea in my notes app instead of becoming...this. And what it's become is something so great I can't comprehend it. The amount of people who love and show support for this story is beyond me. I never, never, NEVER expected this. The dose of happiness I feel when anyone leaves a comment is kinda laughable tbh. Everything that's come out of Summer Lovin' has been a tremendous but amazing surprise. I'm so happy and grateful, you guys, I hope that's being conveyed through this message. Thank you so much. So so much.
> 
> What's up next: I'm not going anywhere anytime soon :) This may be the peak of my time here, but it definitely isn't the end. For those who have been asking, yes, I will continue to update Through Their Eyes, though I can't promise how often I will. In all honesty, Through Their Eyes was never planned and never had any sort of organization, so it's hard for me to just pick up where I left off. But I won't leave it unfinished. I'll likely write a few more chapters up to the end of season 4. That way both fics sort of transition together (in the vaguest way possible). Also! To add another transition between fics, I will be writing a series of missing moments and storylines for every episode of season 5. So, if you're interested, look out for that.
> 
> Soooo, I guess that's it. Thank you guys again, and whether or not you read any of my other works, I love and appreciate you, like, a lot. I'm gonna get emotional so I'll stop here. But thank you. See you soon :)


End file.
